Live on
by bonnieginny
Summary: Harry is in love with Ginny but keeps it a secret for her own safety, however will his secret be kept for long! Will he be able to keep her safe and destroy Voldemort? Will their love be strong enough? WARNING: Contains Rape, Humiliation
1. Prologue

_This is my very first story, please be kind! But I would very much appreciate your help and support._

**Prologue**

His heart yearned for her, but he knew that he could never be with her. It was so lethal to think of loving her, imagine how her life would be. She was already a target after the chamber of secrets and after her help she had given Harry. He sat looking out the train window at the flowing countryside while she sat beside him cross legged watching out the window too.

It was the Christmas holidays of his 6th year at Hogwarts; he had been granted permission to celebrate the occasion at the Weasleys home which had become his aswell including Hogwarts. It was his first Christmas after Sirius had died and he was pleased he was spending it with his adopted family and Ginny. He made a pact to himself that if he couldn't love her openly, he would still have her as a close friend, but unfortunately she was getting more beautiful by the day and it was becoming increasingly hard not to take his eyes off her. She had a stunning figure with curves in all the right places, red locks flowing down her back and the most beautiful chocolate eyes he'd ever seen. He was sure she'd caught him staring at her but she just shrugged it off and Harry was pleased she left like that, seen as he was struggling already. He knew that she was being followed by many boys at Hogwarts and she was constantly being asked out, but she began to get sick and started curing them if they didn't leave her alone which Harry loved seeing. She could look after herself very well and had given out her curses so swiftly you were lucky if you saw her hand move before it hit you.

Finally the train began to slow and Harry looked over to Ginny and gave a weak smile. She leaned over and grasped his hand, 'You ok?' Shock waved shot up his arm.

'Yeah I'll be fine, pleased to be spending it away from _Grimmauld_ place and Hogwarts!' he replied.


	2. Chapter 1 Home for Christmas

**Chapter 1 – Home for Christmas**

The Burrow was covered in decorations when the teenagers arrived later that day, a huge 10 foot fir tree stood in the living covered in little twinkling fairy lights and stockings hung up by the fire, one with everyone's name on it including one for Harry and Hermione. The Burrow was so warm and inviting and Harry loved the time he spent here, after everyone had taken their trunks to their respected rooms and unpacked everyone returned to the heart of the ramshackled house, the kitchen.

As Harry entered the kitchen his eyes were drawn to Ginny standing helping her mother and Hermione prepare a tea of roast chicken and vegetables. She then moved towards another bench across the room and his eyes never left her as her hair flowed like a blanket behind her, she reached for a treacle tart that had been cooling. She dipped a slender finger at the edge of the tart and checked the heat, she then withdrew and inserted her finger into her mouth and tasted the treacle. Harry was drawn to her lips as they surrounded her finger; she then removed it and carried the tart to the large worn kitchen table.

The heat had travelled up his cheeks and butterflies swirled in his stomach, how he longed to touch her! To run his hands through her red silky locks and down her body, and to squeeze her......

No...... stop it! Harry thought, trying to calm himself down and hide is current excitement.

"Harry dear are you not hungry?" Mrs Weasley looked at him with concerned eyes.

He then realized that everyone had sat down for their meal, Ron had already piled a mountain of food onto his plate and began shovelling mash potato into his mouth.

"No I'm fine, sorry just sort of daydreaming!" he muttered in reply.

Mrs Weasley was totally aware of what had just taken place in her kitchen; she'd noticed it through the summer holidays before all her children returned to Hogwarts and was quite surprised there hadn't been any developments. She could see the way Harry's eyes followed her only daughter and had watched the friendship grow and grow.

However her daughter and Harry's friendship had changed over the last couple of months, she noticed and had heard from Ron and Hermione that her daughter and Harry shared a unique bond and supported each other immensely.

They almost shared an intimate friendship if that's what you called it, she noticed how Harry had helped her load their trunks onto the Hogwarts express and hug and kiss her cheek or forehead when saying goodbye to each other.

Which was unusually in a way, but for some reason it wasn't for them, Harry had suffered a terrible childhood and Ginny was trying to make up for it.

After tea Harry decided to venture into the snow outside to visit his favourite oak tree where he had spend many hours alone and on some occasions sharing moments with Ginny just thinking or talking. The tree was hundreds of years old and held many Weasley memories, this had been the place Harry had always disappeared to in times of comfort or to organise his thoughts. Everytime he began to feel vulnerable or unsure, Ginny had always turned up and helped him through his dilemmas.

Harry put on his thick cloak and started walking through the crunchy snow that was left over from the day before, the sun was beginning to set and the clouds looked heavy like it was going to snow again. He reached the tree and looked towards the thick branch he enjoyed sitting on, he thought back to last Christmas with Sirius and felt his heart ache for his loss. As he began to climb for his resting place, he tried to shake the feeling as he knew Sirius would be cursing him for feeling this way, but he had always longed for a father figure in his life and now he only had Remus left to help and guide him.

Back at the Burrow Ginny moved to the kitchen window and saw Harry's retreating figure, she knew exactly where he was going and knew she would be joining him soon.

After the kitchen was clean and back to normal Ginny reached for her coat and scarf, she then followed Harry's fresh foot prints to the old oak. She jumped for the first branch and swung her legs onto it and pulled her body up, she cleared the next few, until she was sitting on Harry's branch with legs either side and she shimmied her body closer to his.

"Knew you'd come soon!" Harry said smugly over his shoulder.

Ginny smirked, "Become a habit, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he leaned back onto her chest.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and nestled her cheek on top of his unruly black mop of hair, she felt the tenseness in his shoulders and back lessen and relax.

"I wish you'd stop this and you know you should too!" she whispered.

Her hot breath swept past his ear and made him shiver with pleasure, god how could this girl have this effect on him?

"I know it's just hard, but I don't think you realise how much you have helped me, are helping me." He replied.

"We're there for each other, god how soppy do we sound Harry!" she whispered again, repeating the shivers down his spine.

He laughed, "Well this is going to sound worse."

"What is?"

He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before he continued.

"Never leave me, I don't think I could go on without my best mate!" he said as he looked round to face her.

"Never, you soppy bugger!" she grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

The sun had completely set and the first of fresh snow flake floated from the sky, they remained together in the tree silently until the snow started to become heavy and Harry broke the silence.

"Come on then, or we'll have a search party looking for us!"

"Yeah I suppose so." Ginny grumped and released him from her arms.

Soon as her arms and body had released him his body shivered from the cold and he hated not having her close anymore, they both started slowly climbing down to the awaiting ground. Harry landed with a loud thump onto the ground and lifted his arms up for Ginny to jump into.

"Come on Gin, I'll catch you!" he smirked.

She chuckled at him "I'm sure you will Mr Potter." As she leapt from the last branch and landed straight on top of Harry knocking him onto his back with an almighty thump, both burst into fits of giggles as their chests heaved up and down until eventually they both calmed down.

They then realised Ginny was straddling his hips and chests were moulded together, Harry reached his hand up to her cheek and started caressing it, into the palm of his hand. She leaned into his warm hand and let her eyes drift shut revelling in his touch.

Harry couldn't take his eyes from her, and started reaching forward to capture her lips. He edged closer feeling her hot breath caressing his skin until he briefly brushed her lips, soon as he connected with her he panicked.

"Sorry, I dunno what came over me," Harry explained jumping to his feet knocking Ginny off balance.

Control yourself you stupid git he thought, you need to protect her you fool! What were you thinking, but truth was he wasn't thinking especially when he spent time with Ginny. She was like a drug to him, addicted to her fragrance, her touch and the glow that encircled her.

"Erm, me to I guess! I don't know what happened!" she replied getting to her feet taking Harry's outstretched hand for support.

"Let's get back, it's getting late!" Harry said hurriedly as they ran back to the Burrows porch outside the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2 Demons and Nightmares

**Chapter 2 – Demons and Nightmares**

"_Your mine Ginny, all mine!" Announced the adult Tom Riddle, as he ran a long finger down 15 year old Ginny's cheek._

_Ginny shivered as she hissed, "Don't touch me!" And turned her back to him and started to walk away._

_Tom then stalked towards her using one of his hands to grasp her wrist and spun her around to face him, as he reached up with his other hand and brought it across her face allowing his nails to scrape her delicate skin._

_Ginny could feel the warm liquid beginning to run down onto her chest as she looked up into his seething snake eyes._

"_Potter doesn't want you Ginny, but I do!" he hissed._

"_Your wrong, he cares for me more than you ever did!" she retorted. Throwing her wrist out of his grasp and began walking away._

"_Ok Ginny, you believe what you want to believe. But remember this, how did he react when you kissed under the oak tree the other night?" he snickered._

_Ginny stopped cold and her shoulders slumped in defeat, why couldn't he leave her alone! Was he ever going to be truly gone? Everytime she felt vulnerable Tom struck and as much as she hated to admit it, it affected her. _

"_Leave me alone!" she growled under her breath as the anger began to bubble inside her._

_Tom slowly walked over to Ginny's retreating figure as he slowly backed her into the cold, damp wall. He pushed his body into her and moved his mouth to her ear._

"_Never! Your mine and I'll make sure Potter never gets you, and if he does he won't have you for long my dear sweet Ginny!" he hissed again slapping her harder over the face sending a black sheet over her eyes._

Ginny sprung from her bed and fell onto the floor with her legs tangled in the bed sheets. She quickly got untangled and ran to her dressing table and tilted her mirror to look at her cheeks.

She grabbed her wand and cast "Lumos!"

Which lit the whole room and looked closely into the mirror, her face was immaculate apart from a thin sheen of sweat covering her whole body.

What had brought that on she thought and realised she knew exactly what had happened, after that night with Harry when their lips had briefly touched for a split second she thought that he had noticed her more than a friend. But then she had seen the panicked look in his eyes and realised she couldn't have been more mistaken.

She decided that she wouldn't fall back asleep for a while so she tiptoed downstairs for some hot chocolate, she sat at the kitchen table and took occasional sips, as she started to relax in the dimly lit room, she heard the floorboards above her creaking.

...............................................................................................................................

Harry had been having a dreamless sleep when all of a sudden he woke up, sensing a sort of panicked feeling in the pit of his stomach. Unfortunately he didn't know what had happened to create this feeling until he heard quiet footstep coming from outside his bedroom door, he immediately knew that Ginny needed him.

Picking up his discarded t-shirt off his bedroom floor he flung it over his head and followed her downstairs, when he reached the kitchen he saw her huddled together on one of the chairs holding a cup in both hands trying to get warm.

"Is it what I think it is?" he said, knowing that when he had had a nightmare that Ginny had awoken to see him and likewise. However at Hogwarts they had tended to fall asleep again together on the common rooms sofa many hours after the nightmare, luckily they had never been caught or Harry might have been missing a limb.

She nodded "It's stupid, it really is."

Harry starting walking over to her to keep her company, he had just about reached her when she sprang from her seat into his arms while wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her tightly and whispered soothing words into her ear, he breathed in her fragrance and suddenly he felt his control slip.

He ran his hands up and down her back while occasionally wrapping his finger tips into her hair, Ginny began mimicking his actions. Harry continued caressing her back until he heard a slight whimper from Ginny and his remaining bit of control vanished.

"I need you!" He breathed into Ginny ear his hot breath enticing her.

"Now!" he urged.

Ginny lifted her head and looked into his green orbs and as soon as she did, Ginny's control vanished along with Harry's. Both of their chests were heaving and they could feel their breath mingling together. Neither was sure who made the first move, but next thing they knew their lips had crashed together in a moment of intense passion. Both fought together to deepen the kiss and both took the opportunity for their tongues to dance and tangle together. Harry ran his hands through her mass of silky hair and began kissing his way along her jaw and to her neck.

Kissing each other was like nothing they had experienced before it was raw emotion, intense passion, and pure need for each other.

Ginny whimpered against his touch and Harry grabbed her bottom and lifted her to the edge of the table their lips still attached, he started caressing her hips as she reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

"Get..........it..............off!" she said with urgency as she tugged on it harder until it was ripped from his body exposing his muscular stomach beneath. She ran her nails over the area and he moaned into her lips.

"Your..........turn.....oh..............god!" she panted as his hands ran up the sides of her slender body taking her vest top with him revealing a green lace bra underneath, soon as the vest was over her head and discarded his head immediately dipped to touch her breast.

Desire was pulsing through their veins and whimpers and moans coming from them were driving them into ecstasy.

Harry laid her back onto the table and melted his body to her and pinned her between him and the table desperately trying to get closer to her, she arched against him when his lips fastened onto her nipple through the lace. He took the opportunity to slide his arms underneath her holding her body and caressing her back with his thumbs as his tongue moved and began circled her other nipple.

They were roaming each others body like they could disappear any moment, tongues tangled in fits of moans and groans, Ginny's head was spinning and nothing but the man on top of her mattered.

"Oh............god.............Harry........!" she whimpered.

This is what she wanted more than ever and it was actually happening and she wasn't dreaming anymore, feeling and tasting Harry was exactly how she'd imagined. His smell was intoxicating, he smelled of the earth and broomsticks and his touch was electrifying.

Ginny's hands were all over his body touching every inch that was in reach, as they continued more and more she began digging her nails into his back and Harry couldn't think of anything that felt better than what was happening right now.

He was so excited now he was sure Ginny had noticed, and hopefully hadn't scared her but the effect she had on him was sending him over the edge.

He slid his tongue between her breasts and began pressing hot, wet kisses over her stomach.

"So soft!" he breathed as he ran his tongue just above her waist band of her sleep shorts.

He was driving Ginny wild now, she began tossing her head back and forth while her moans became louder and edging Harry on even more.

Suddenly there was a quiet click and dark kitchen shone with light waking Ginny and Harry from each other and hearing a little cough.

There in the doorway to the kitchen stood Hermione wrapped in her pale blue dressing gown staring in shock at the half naked forms lying on the Weasley's family dining table.

"Errrrrr.............sorry...........I....didn't.....realise!" Hermione stuttered while the heat rose in her cheeks.

Harry looked back down at Ginny who was biting her lips that were red and swollen and the passion in her eyes was slipping away.

Then realization came flooding back into his mind.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Ginny!" Harry jumped back onto his feet and fumbled with his clothes.

Ginny sat up with a panicked look on her face, as his eyes identical as they did the night under the oak tree.

"No it was me Harry I shouldn't have jumped on you like that!" she explained but all she saw was his panicked green eyes.

"I lost it Gin, I'll ruin you. Sorry I'm so sorry!" he replied and grabbed his shirt and strode past Hermione by the door and made his way back to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed.

Anger overtook him and he started throwing his fists into his pillows before shoving it over his head and screaming into it.

Before he eventually fell back to sleep the last thought that ran through his head was 'I'm going to lose her!'

............................................................................................................................

Back in the kitchen Hermione spent most of the morning trying to reassure Ginny that Harry hadn't rejected her intentually. More than that Ginny was ultimately confused and thought her and Harry needed a long talk. He couldn't keep leading her on like this.


	4. Chapter 3 Memories

**Chapter 3 – Memories**

The sun was filtering through the curtains the next morning leaving a shimmery pattern over Harry's bedroom carpet.

"Ew Harry, you getting up? Breakfasts ready!" shouted Ron throwing Harry's bedroom door open.

Harry yawned and turned over in bed, putting his back to Ron and with a swish he flung the covers over his head.

"Mate?" Ron mumbled with a look of confusion, he was sure Harry was alright last night when he went to bed.

Harry huffed "What?"

"What's the matter? Breakfasts getting cold!" Ron complained.

"Is that all you think about?" he grumbled back.

"Most of the time, I do think of other things aswell." He replied while gazing around the room.

"Just go, I'm not hungry!"

"Mum will go spare, you know how she gets over you and food." Ron said worriedly.

"Ron I don't really feel like it, I just want to be alone at the moment."

Ron looked over at his friend's body nested against the bedroom wall, his brow began to crease while he tried to think what had happened to make Harry act like this. Deciding he would respect his best friends wishes he quietly moved out the room and gently closed the bedroom door, he would leave him for now but he would have to approach him later.

..............................................................................................................................

Harry though back to the past about his friendship with Ginny. He thought of all the times she'd supported him, especially when she helped him through the Triwizard Tournament and the death of Cedric Diggory.

Ginny had believed and supported him when he had become a Triwizard Champion and when Ron had felt betrayed by Harry.

Harry had tried to shut everyone out after seeing Cedric being killed, he had felt so guilty about the whole thing as he was the one who had told Cedric to grab the Triwizard Trophy. Ginny had caught Harry walking off on his own through the grounds of Hogwarts and the corridors where he usually ended up in the astronomy tower, huddled in the corner staring up through the skylight.

She had followed him many times and just walked or sat with him, sometimes he wanted silent company and other times he needed to get things off his chest and she would quietly listen to him and offer words of reassurance.

Harry knew that when he needed her she would be there; she would hold his hand and rub her thumb along it trying to soothe him. Just Ginny's presence helped him relax and loosen the tension that swirled inside him.

Harry was not the only one who had needed someone either, he had discovered over the summer as he spent the majority of it at the Weasley's home that Ginny would distance herself for a few days at random times.

He started to become really concerned about her since they had became extremely close friends, but Harry being Harry found it very difficult and awkward at first to comfort her.

However one night at the beginning of the summer holidays after everyone had retired to bed, he had walked over to his bedroom window to shut the curtain and noticed a fiery streak of red hair swirling in the breeze in the old oak tree where they occasionally sat.

He had sighed as he had noticed a change in her behaviour that day, he quickly redressed and walked downstairs. He walked straight outside and focused on his destination to the old oak, he felt nervous and curious about what was upsetting Ginny. But had never pushed her to tell him, he didn't feel like it was his place to ask, although he wanted to try and help.

He had reached the base of the tree and looked up towards Ginny, he knew that she could feel his presence but didn't respond till he reached their branch. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

She didn't speak for a moment, words weren't needed. She reached up and held his hand a moved it down and around her as she snuggled into his chest he brought his other arm around her to hold her securely.

Harry was very surprised to realise how natural this felt to him, how easy it had been to touch her and be this close to her. She sighed contently being wrapped in his arms, it made her feel so safe and sane.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm hmm."

"It might not be my place and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he had said quietly. "But you've helped me so much this past 2 years and I don't think I would've getting through them the way I have without you."

"It was nothing, I just didn't like seeing someone I care for in such a state!" she replied.

"It's just, I've noticed that you've been different today and I'm worried that's all." He stuttered.

"I'm fine, just having a bad day."

"Ginny, it's not the first time I've noticed you like this! I just didn't want to upset you further by asking you to tell me."

"ALRIGHT!" she burst.

Harry jumped with the explosion of her voice that erupted from her and wondered if he should remove his arms from her, but she held his arms tightly in place.

"Sorry I didn't mean that, I shouldn't have shouted it's just, ah!" she sighed. "He's screwing with me Harry, he keeps finding me and reminding me that he's still here, just lurking around the corner waiting to strike!"

"Sorry to ask Gin, but who?" he asked.

Ginny sighed again but in defeat, "Tom!"

"What!" he shouted. "He's still with you!"

"Sometimes, I think he keeps testing me to see if he can get into my mind again! He only seems to affect my dreams though, I think it's the only time I let my guard down! I wake up screaming but no sound escapes my mouth and the sound is ringing in my ears!" she replied.

Then memories came flooding back to him, was he that stupid not to notice. He realised that the screams he had heard in the middle of the night at Hogwarts and the Burrow were Ginny's, he had always awoken to screams that he thought had come from the nightmare of his mother being murdered. However nobody else in the dormitory or the Weasley family had been awoken and Harry began to feel very uneasy.

"This has been happening alot hasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded, even though he could not see her face he knew the horrors that lay in her eyes. He had seen the same look in the Chamber of Secrets and when he had looked at her before passing out at the Ministry of Magic after being possessed by Voldemort mere months ago.

"I hear you scream!" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I thought the scream I heard in my head at night was that of my mother before she was killed, it sounds so similar to the scream I hear when dementors are close!" He admitted.

"I don't understand!"

"Well I'd be in bed asleep here or at Hogwarts and I would suddenly spring out of bed hearing a women's scream, I thought I was having nightmares myself but it's you! I heard you last night, that's why your upset now"" he said as everything began falling into place in his head.

"But I still don't get it, nobody else hears my screams!" she said puzzled.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, letting everything settle in his head.

"I wonder if it's some weird connection between us." He thought out loud.

"I wonder. It just gets me so worked up. He'll tells me what he wants to do to my loved ones and how he's going to kill them, he sometimes shows me and that's what makes it real for me!" she admitted.

Harry rested his cheek against the top of her head and kissed it briefly, as she shuddered with the extra closeness.

"Harry?" she asked

"Yes!"

"I feel horrible and so soft for asking and could properly lose my reputation for being strong willed, but next time you hear me scream from the nightmare. Will you come and see if I'm ok?" she asked him quietly

"Of course I will." He said squeezing her tighter.

"It's so hard to shake the images out of my head and get back to sleep, and you would be a good distraction."

"No problem." He replied smiling.

"Harry, thank you for listening and helping I feel so much safer now."

He kissed her head again and whispered. "Shall we get back to the burrow its getting cold."

"Yeah I suppose we should get some sleep." She agreed.

They slowly made their way down to the moist grass below and trudged back to the burrows holding hands, they arrived in the kitchen and went straight to Ginny's bedroom door.

Ginny was just about to leave go of Harry's hand when she asked. "I feel like such a baby for asking but I was wondering. Would you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, of course I will." He said as a smile tugged at his lips.

Ginny opened her door and pulled Harry in behind her, her bedroom was very small with a single bed pushed up against her bedroom window, a dressing table slash desk stood against another wall along with a tall wardrobe and a soft looking rocking chair in the corner near her bed. Her walls were painted a mint green colour and the walls were littered with pictures of friends and family.

Ginny left go of his hand and asked him to turn around as she changed into a pair of tight shorts and a stripy vest top and crawled into bed.

"It's safe to look now." She announced. "Come lie down for a little it won't take me long to fall asleep hopefully." As she scooted over to the other side of the bed making room for Harry.

He hesitantly walked over and lay on his side looking at her beautiful face as her eyes difted close. He reached his hand over to her forehead and brushed back a strand of hair ad placed it behind her ear and briefly kissed her forehead.

She smiled contently as she slowly fell into slumber, her breathing became heavy and Harry realised moments later that she was sleeping deeply.

Harry carefully lifted himself up off her bed and walked silently to her bedroom door, he turned around with his hand on her door knob and looked at her sleeping figure. He felt butterflies swirling in his tummy and realised he would do anything to keep Ginny in his life, for he knew there and then that he Harry James Potter was falling in love with Ginerva Molly Weasley.

.............................................................................................................................

He fell back to the present and realised he needed Ginny in his life more than ever but he didn't know if he could just accept being friends with her. He wanted so much more but he knew the dangers that would put her in.

Groaning in frustrated he flung the covers from his body and headed for the bathroom to take a long hot shower, before contemplating what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 4 Making difficult choices

**Chapter 4 – Making difficult choices**

Today was Christmas Eve and Harry had avoided Ginny all day, he felt so terrible and guilty for what had happened between them last night in the kitchen. He didn't know how to handle the situation, he wanted to love her more than he thought possible. But with his and Ginny's connection with Voldemort it became even more dangerous for them to be close. He knew he would never ever be able to deny their friendship to one another, so he knew that was a risk he had to take.

Voldemort knew she was in his group of friends as she had accompanied him to the Ministry of Magic, but imagine if he found out that Harry Potter the person he was desperate to kill was in love with the so called 'Blood Traitor' family, the 11 year old girl who he possessed for a whole year.

Also with Ginny's past with the Chamber of Secrets he knew that Voldemort wanted her for revenge but not as much as other like Harry and Dumbledore, where he focused on killing them more.

Harry knew Ginny could protect herself, he had watched her in the DA last year and realised how much of a good fighter she really was. She gave him a good run for his money aswell. However against Voldemort, there wasn't much hope.

He had managed all day to get jobs off Mrs Weasley to get the house ready for tomorrow, as most of the family would be arriving for their Christmas dinner. He tried to get jobs with Ron and Hermione or tried sticking with Mr or Mrs Weasley, he needed time to think about how he was going to approach Ginny but nothing was helping.

The eggs needed collecting from the hen house for tomorrows breakfast, so he collected the basket from the kitchen and made his way over to the hen house. The fresh layer of snow littered the ground as Harry made his way over to the wooden coop, he lifted the roof and began collecting the warm eggs and placing them in his basket.

He didn't sense somebody walking out of the fields near him, Ginny stopped short and gasped as she saw him.

He heard a gasp and jumped knocking his head on the roof of the hen house.

"Bugger!" he yelled.

"Oh Harry I didn't mean to startle you." As she moved over to him to see if he was ok.

He jumped when she touched the stop on his head to see if a bump was appearing. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine!" he replied, rubbing the top of his head harshly. He straightened up and looked over to Ginny, she looked so beautiful her red hair filtering out underneath her grey beret. Her creamy skin shimmering in the afternoon sun and her petite body wrapped in a snug knee length duffle coat. She look hesitantly at him and parted her perfect pink lips to speak, the tingling feeling she left on his lips last night returned as she began.

"Harry?" she said shakily.

"Ginny I'm so sorry about last night, I dunno what came over me. I just lost it I suppose, we're just so close anyway." He explained

"I know people keep asking if we're together because of the way we act with one another. But that's just our friendship isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean I'm so used to touching you anyway and sleeping beside you, but we're just really close friends aren't we?"

"Harry this isn't going to spoil our relationship with one another is it?"

"I hope not, I don't want it to! I need you in my life, our relationship is what keeps me going." He said.

"I don't want it to either, so we're good. No awkward feelings anymore because I kind of noticed you were avoiding me as much as I was avoiding you." She replied.

They both laughed and Harry chuckled "We're so predictable aren't we."

"Yeah we certainly are." She agreed.

Ginny felt relieved they were speaking again but she soon realised that Harry's actions had not been the genuine ones she had craved from him. She hid the hurt that was rocketing around her body desperate to spill out, but she couldn't imagine not having Harry in her life so she was willing to reach a compromise for now.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and he saw the hurt he was causing her, but he knew she was putting on a show for him. His own heart was twisting itself inside him, how could he be doing this to her, when all he wanted to do was kiss her and wrap he up in his arms forever.

He didn't know how long he could keep this charade up; he was leading her on and using her to curb his own need to be with her. But it wasn't enough for him and wished for more.

...............................................................................................................................

Christmas day came and went by without a hitch, everyone had been there and it was exactly what everyone needed. Just a day to forget the real world and the devastation that was being caused, Harry and Ginny's relationship was back to normal; however neither could shake the feelings that swirled around inside them from the other night.

Mrs Weasley kept looking hopeful between the two throughout dinner, hoping that they would eventually stop denying their feelings for one another and be happy. The world was crumbling around them and everyone needed to live their lives as today could be there last.

Late that night after everyone had gone to bed he decided he needed a glass of water before going to sleep; he walked through the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. When he arrived outside the door he realised someone was still awake and occupied in that room, he slowly opened the door to discover Mrs Weasley sitting at the kitchen table her hands wrapped round a hot mug of tea.

"Harry dear, are you ok? Would you like a cup of tea?"  
"Oh hello, yes that would be nice. Thank you Mrs Weasley." He replied

Mrs Weasley jumped up and went to retrieve a cup and poured him his tea and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you." He said while sipping it slowly.

"Are you ok dear?" she questioned.

Harry knew this wasn't a general question, he knew Mrs Weasley had asked a deeper sort of question, he knew that she could read her adopted son like a book.

"I feel better than I have for along time, today has been fantastic just what I needed." He replied.

"You know Harry, Arthur and I have been together a very long time. We were about 17 years old when we fell in love, it happened in the midst of the first war. It was different times back then we didn't know how long we would have together, there was no hope in the first war you see." She explained.

Harry wasn't sure what she was getting at unless she knew his deepest secret about her only daughter. His heart began to race, beating so hard that he was sure it was hitting off his rib cage.

"We both loved each other and got married and had children, we didn't allow the war stop us from enjoying what time we had left. And look at us now, we survived and we've got wonderful children. We're still fighting now, but it hasn't stopped our lives, we won't allow it!" she continued.

Harry nodded his heart still racing.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry to bring this up but I don't think I'm the only one who knows." She announced.

She could see the panic look that lay in his eyes, and fiddled with the edge of the table. "I dunno what you mean?" He lied.

"I think you do, my daughter feels the same." She revealed

"What?" Harry said startled by her last sentence.

"Harry dear, you can't run from your feelings. I've noticed the way you and Ginny look and act with one another, at first I saw it was only friendship but now it's grown into something so special."

Harry sprang out of his chair knocking it to the floor as he flung his arms into the air.

"How do you know?" he muttered in distraught. As he pressed his forehead to the kitchen wall as his arms braced him against it, as he tried to process the information that was falling from Mrs Weasley's mouth.

"I can see it in your eyes." She answered moving over to where Harry stood and embraced him.

"I love her Mrs Weasley, I love her so much it hurts. I'm so scared for her, what if he finds out?" he said shakily.

"Ginny doesn't care, we're all such a target anyway. We choose our own paths, you didn't! She explained hugging him close. "She loves you so much too, she'd follow you to the moon!"

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her, everyone I get close to dies!"

"Voldemort wants you to be miserable Harry, don't let him win dear. Stopping yourself from revealing your feelings is exactly what he wants."

"I dunno, I guess I've got more thinking to do. You won't tell anyone will you?" he questioned.

"Of course not but don't let people look into yours eye because they give away all your secrets." He whispered to him and releasing him from her grasp.

"Guess I should go back to bed." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight dear." She called after him.

He turned to face her before he went through the door and smiled "Thank you...mum!"

"You're welcome son." She replied softly as a tear slid down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 5 Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 5 – Back to Hogwarts**

Harry was in turmoil when they boarded the Hogwarts express, he was so desperate to follow Mrs Weasleys advice and tell Ginny exactly how he felt. He was pretty sure she felt the same judging by her behaviour around him and to him; he caught her giving him these looks when she was close by and they looked identical to the ones he gave her. He could feel the energy and spark that lit up between them and was pretty positive she did too, the sensation that was caused when they did touch (even so briefly) send shivers up and down their spines.

After they had all found an empty carriage Ron and Hermione left for the prefects meeting leaving Harry and Ginny alone since the day by the hen house. Harry looked over to her, she was sitting crossed legged dressed in dark jeans and her Gryffindor Quidditch Jumper with her head in one of her potions books.

His head was spinning with information and suppressed emotions he had kept hidden as best he could.

I could tell Ginny, Mrs Weasley's right that's what Voldemort wants me to do, to isolate myself. I'd be so much weaker alone and if I had Ginny she would make me want to fight so much more to keep her safe.

However Voldemort would find out pretty much straight away if we got together, he invades her mind like he does mine. He would know if we tried to keep it a secret from others, he would know if he made any connections with Ginny.

Oh god he thought, he might know about under the tree and in the kitchen when we were together, but I don't think Ginny's had any nightmares since the kitchen table incident. He would surely know he thought, he knew every other time she had had nightmares since their conversation in the tree that night.

However Harry knew he'd do anything to catch her and make her suffer to get to me, she could die and where would I be without her, I might aswell die with her. But he also knew that Voldemort would make her suffer anyway, because she was one of his closest friends.

No, no, no, I won't let anything happen to her and she's brilliant at duelling and looking after herself anyway, she would hate me trying to help her all the time. My greatest power is love and it's the only thing I've got that Voldemort doesn't, he wants me to suppress my feelings and make me scared to love or care for anyone.

He'd made up his mind he was going to tell her how he felt about her, he had to, not only for himself but for her. He loved her so much and he couldn't imagine living without her, he was scared he wouldn't live to see his future so he decided to make use of the time he had now.

"Ginny...can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked over her book and saw the look in his eyes and knew he had something very important to say, she closed her book and put it on the seat next to her and replied "Of course."

"Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and you know with everything that happened...

The carriage door swung open with an almighty crash. Ron came storming into the carriage quickly followed by a flstered Hermione.

"Bloody Malfoy, what an arsehole he really is!" Ron yelled as he plopped in the seat next to a rather nervous Harry.

"Why... what's happened now with the git?"

"He just thinks he runs Hogwarts, the way he goes on sending orders out here and there!" Ron explained.

"God knows why Dumbledore made him a prefect!" Harry replied.

Hermione dropped down into the seat next to Ginny and gave a sigh listening to Ron continuing his bickering; she couldn't understand Dumbledore's reasoning.

.....................................................................................................................

Ginny spent the remaining journey listening to Ron and Hermione complaining about Malfoy, he was a slimy git. But he used to be just a school bully really, just shooting his mouth off and delivering a random hex to someone he disliked. However he had changed last year, he became in fact dangerous and she felt very uncomfortable when he was close to her or her friends. She was pretty sure he had received the dark mark and any remaining conscience he did have had completely disappeared, she thought of him now as pure evil, so why had Dumbledore made him head boy.

It was all too confusing unless Dumbledore thought there was some good left in him, which she thought was impossible.

............................................................................................................................

They were not far away from school now and her mind drifted back to what Harry had said just before Ron and Hermione had interrupted them, he was about to tell her something very important because she could tell from the way his eyes and face had turned serious.

However Ron and Hermione must not know or he would have continued wouldn't he, but he told them everything. Unless he wanted to tell us this new information separately, but why would he do that for. She knew that whatever it was was playing on his mind and that next time she caught him on his own that he would tell her (hopefully).

"Right!" she announced as she stood up and collected her belongings, "I'm going to get changed I think we're nearly at Hogwarts."

She walked into the corridor and headed towards the toilets to get changed, when all of a sudden the train must have taken a sharp corner and caught her off guard.

She went tumbling into another seating compartment where a pair of strong arms caught her by the waist, as they both collided into the nearby wall. She found her footing and made to stand up and thank whoever and saved her when she realised her saviours hands were still on her waist, she placed her small ones on top of his and moved them away as she turned around to face Michael Corner, who must've been getting changed himself as he stood without any shirt covering his chest.

"You ok there Ginny?" he asked.

She tore her eyes from his chest and looked up and said, "Yes thank you for catching me."

"No problem, glad I did catch you. Wouldn't want you getting hurt would we?" he replied while grabbing his school shirt and putting it on leaving the buttons undone.

"No I suppose we wouldn't. Well I better go and get changed myself, thanks again." She replied as she went to leave the compartment when she felt Michael's hand grab her wrist and turn her gentle to face him again.

"Yes." She said rather irritable that he had grabbed her wrist.

He dropped her wrist seeing the look she had on her face and realised she wasn't a normal teenage girl who would be blushing madly at this point.

"I was wondering when we get back to school, would you like to have dinner together?" he asked.

Ginny looked surprisingly up into his face and realised he was rather handsome and he had just saved her from a rather nasty fall, and she needed to get her mind away from Harry. He didn't return her feelings over the Christmas break and she had made a decision that she needed to move on, and meet new people instead of letting her feelings take over.

"Yes that would be nice." She replied, replacing the frown she had with a genuine smile.

"Great, what about tomorrow. I could join you at your table or you could join the Ravenclaw table, your friends with Luna right?" he asked.

"Yes I am, anything would be good for me."

"Well that's settled, Ravenclaw it is. I'll wait for you outside the great hall tomorrow for dinner." He replied rather eagerly.

"Tomorrow then." She nodded at him as she walked out of the compartment and down the hall to get changed.

Right she thought I've got my new plan in action then, I'm going to meet new people and enjoy myself. However she had this horrible guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of having dinner with Michael and realised it was for Harry.

No, I'm not doing this to myself. Harry's had his chance I'm moving on, anyway she was pretty sure that Harry would notice her disappearance, as she sat with him most days for meals and they were good friends but that was it wasn't it.

_**Authors note**_

_I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far, it's abit of a big deal for me to write this. I've always wanted to have a go at writing my own ideas for a story but never had the confidence to. I'm not sure if my ideas will work very well but we'll see._

_Please review if you get a chance, it really helps me to continue to write._


	7. Chapter 6 Too Late

_**Authors note**_

_Thanks for continuing the story, remember if you get a chance to review. Let me know if you like the way the stories heading, I know a few things that I want to happen but it's mostly a spontaneous plot._

**Chapter 6 - Too late**

They arrived at back at Hogwarts and Ginny hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Michael Corner on the train, as they went straight to the common room to drop off their trunks and belongings and decided to go straight down to the great hall for supper as it was late when they arrived back.

Ron and Hermione sat together happily chatting to one another filling their plates with food, Harry and Ginny sat across them again chattering while Ginny pilled her plate and occasionally placing food onto Harry's. No one found this an unusual occurrence as they behaved like this all the time, Ginny and Harry would help themselves to food of each of their plates and fill them together.

They always sat together for their meals and did the same for homework, especially over the last 6 months. They had grown so close that people had asked them together and separately if they were dating and they both had said no.

Even Ron would corner Harry and ask him what his intentions were with his sister, he would always reply that they were just really close. However Ron didn't believe this at times when Ginny would lean against Harry's legs, chest, side or whatever while studying or talking, especially if one of them got up to leave for bed and kissed the other on the forehead when saying goodbye.

Hermione had never told Ron what had happened at the Burrow throughout the Christmas break, she had promised Ginny she wouldn't. Ginny knew how badly Ron could behave when it involved her, his baby sister and didn't want to give him ammunition.

After their meal, they all returned to the common room and Harry and Ginny decided to go straight to bed while Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire talking. Realising they wouldn't have a chance to continue their conversation off the train tonight.

.............................................................................................................................

The next morning was such a rush and all four hurriedly went for breakfast and had to practically run to their classes to ensure they weren't late. Lie in at the Burrow had had a bad effect on them. Before they knew it, it was dinnertime and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the great hall to meet Ginny as usual. Although they didn't know Ginny was meeting Michael for dinner instead, which was very unfortunate as Harry was going to ask Ginny this dinnertime to meet him in the library later after lessons to continue their discussion.

Harry again sat across from Ron and Hermione, and began filling his plate along with pouring pumpkin juice for himself and a cup for Ginny when she arrived. He was running the conversation to Ginny through his head again about how he was going to tell her how he felt, would she feel the same or would she say she would not jeopardise their friendship. He just didn't know what her reaction would be and hoped everything would work out ok.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" yelled Ron causing everyone to look at him.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and told him to shush, while looking in the same direction as him over Harry's shoulder. While stirring in her seat uncomfortably.

"What?" Harry added with a smirk at Hermione as he slowly turned round to see what had set Ron off.

The smirk quickly fell from his face as he saw Ginny sat at the Ravenclaw's table laughing and chatting with Michael Corner, she kept throwing her head back laughing exposing her cream neck as she placed her hand on his forearm, while he slowly placed his other on the small of Ginny's back.

Harry's body began to tremble in anger for the boy touching his Ginny, he felt he had to go over there and show him no one touches her apart from him. But the anger slowly dissipated as he realised that Ginny was not his, and she was free to do as she pleased because he hadn't given her any reason not to. His heart felt like it was being twisted inside his body, he dropped his knife and fork and took one last glance at Ginny before he strode out of the great hall leaving a very confused Ron and Hermione in his wake.

He walked straight to the Gryffindor tower and slammed the portrait door behind him, ignoring the complaints coming from the fat lady about how rude he was.

He flew up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and into his room and slammed his fist into the closed door he just came through. He pulled his fist back and slammed the other one into the door just as hard and again and again, he fisted his hair with his injured hands. His blood was still bubbling as he fell back on his bed and lay there for the rest of that day, skipping all of his afternoon lessons.

............................................................................................................................

Ginny hadn't heard Ron's protests that dinnertime in the great hall, she had forced herself not to look over at her three friends while she ate with Michael; she knew she'd feel guilty even though she shouldn't. She also didn't see the look on Harry's face when he saw her or the way he stormed out of the great hall, she was completely oblivious.

She had enjoyed her dinner with Michael, she hadn't realised how funny he had been, and she was starting to like him. After they had finished their food he had offered to walk her to her next lesson that was potions in the dungeons. She accepted and they talked all the way until they got outside the classroom and Michael had leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Ginny turned her head so he caught her cheek instead.

She wasn't ready for that yet, she had barely been ready to start dating/meeting other boys, that guilty feeling had not left her either but she just tried to ignore the pain inside her.

She wondered if Harry had seen her having dinner with Michael. Of course he had she thought while listening to Professor Snape waffle on about the properties of wolfsbane, he must have as they always sit with each other for meals.

Then she knew that abit of her guilt was that she hadn't told Harry that she wouldn't be sitting with him for dinner, that wasn't being a good friend. She'd have to explain to him next time she saw him and apologise for her absence, she was pretty sure he'll be fine.

...............................................................................................................................

Ron couldn't understand Harry's actions from dinnertime as he walked back to Gryffindor tower after lessons that day, he was rather annoyed he'd been abandoned in his potions lesson where Harry was his lab partner and Hermione worked with Neville Longbottom. Snape had took advantage of Harry absence and given Ron extra homework and told him that "Potter better have a good excuse to miss my lesson!"

Yes Ron was annoyed that Ginny was all over another boy even though Hermione had disagreed that touching his arm is not all over someone, but Ginny was his little sister and didn't want anyone touching her. But Harry had stormed off after seeing Ginny with Michael and hadn't been seen since, he assumed he'd been in the common room and wanted to know what was going on.

Ron was right he found Harry lying on his bed staring up into the canopy with his hands behind his head, his face totally blank.

"Mate?" Ron questioned.

Harry didn't respond, just sat up and winced when he removed his hands from behind his head and looked at his knuckles.

"How've you done that?" asked Ron as he moved closer to the side of Harry's bed and saw that there were drops of blood on the floor that trailed to the dormitory door and stopped.

"Fell into...the..." Harry replied.

"You mean you fisted the door... quite abit I'd say!" Ron corrected.

Harry put his head down and began rubbing each hand trying to stop the pain, not really knowing if he wanted it to stop because then he'd have to acknowledge the pain in his heart.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Ron asked.

Harry jumped up and walked to the window putting his back to Ron, "I was angry ok!"

"Why? Cos of Ginny? I know your close and everything but its not brotherly love is it?" Ron said as he plopped himself down onto his bed.

"It's not Ginny!" Harry lied.

"Bollocks Harry, don't lie to me! I saw your face remember, so did half of our table." Ron replied jumping of his bed and walking closer to Harry.

"Well what do you want me to say mate?" he replied putting extra emphasis on the word 'mate.'

"The truth wouldn't go a miss, why you acting like this? This isn't you, what's getting into you?" Ron asked getting cross with his best mate.

"You want the truth?" he asked

"Yes, I want the truth! Especially if it's got to do with my sister!" Ron practically yelled.

"I...I...I...well you see....I...think...that...I'm...I don't want him touching her like that!" he grounded out throwing his hands into his messy hair.

"What?" replied Ron frowning at his best mate. "What do you mean you don't him touching her why would that bother you? It bothers me cos I'm her brother, but you?"

Harry didn't reply he was so confused, Ron was getting so close to finding out his secret and it was becoming increasingly hard to hide.

"I can't explain it, he'll hurt her I know it...Well I don't know it...but...I feel protective of her too!" he replied.

"Harry mate, you need to calm down! Your getting as bad as me, we'll keep watch on them ok."

"Ok." He replied pleased that he'd satisfied Ron's questions for now.

But he had other problems he thought, I know Hermione must know about my feelings for Ginny. Especially now after the way I reacted today and it'll just back up what she saw in the Burrows kitchen.

He knew he needed to talk to her and explain. No offense to Ron but he was really gullible and believed what Harry had told him, even though it was half the truth. However Hermione would be difficult, especially since Ginny confided in her anyway.

...............................................................................................................................


	8. Chapter 7 What do we do now

_**Authors Note**_

_Thanks again for everyone's reviews, I'm really enjoying this story even though I find writing difficult. I read all reviews and take them seriously. _

_I want to thank '__MissLisaBennett__,' I really appreciated your review, support and advice you have given me. I just hope this chapter is ok._

**Chapter 7 – What do we do now**

The next few weeks were a blur to Harry; he had avoided any conversations with Hermione over Ginny although she kept giving him looks when Ginny was close by. Which he had ignored but appreciated the silence over the issue, he was pretty sure Hermione knew what was going on and would confide in her when he felt ready.

He felt so confused and intoxicated by his feelings, Ginny had apologised for not telling Harry about her date and being the nice guy he was he just shrugged it off and said its ok. Neither Ron nor Hermione had told her about Harry's reaction in the great hall, and that he was grateful.

He had still hung out with Ginny but it was getting increasingly hard as they had to curb some of their habits of sleeping on the sofa together, just in case they did get caught. But if Ginny did experience a nightmare he would sneak up to her room and check if she was alright, Harry hadn't felt any interference with Voldemort entering his mind since his possession at the ministry on magic. He felt increasingly annoyed Ginny had to suffer him; he would have swapped places with her any day to stop her feeling the way she did after he invaded her.

The weeks turned into a month and Valentine's day was fast approaching, the students were given a ball to be held in the great hall that was to be organized by head boys and girls along with the prefects.

With Hogsmede not being an option this year, Dumbledore contacted the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors from the ministry and asked for some strict security in the village for approximately 4 hours so the student could gather what they needed for the ball.

It had been accepted although there were strict rules and schedules to be followed for the trip to go ahead, everyone who intended to leave the castle was put on a list and random small groups of student were to be accompanied by aurors and never left unattended. The threat was too risky to be unsupervised.

Ginny was obviously going with Michael, Ron and Hermione were going together and Harry just didn't want to go at all. What was the point torturing himself by watching Michael Corner with his hands all over the girl he was in love with. Other girls had asked him out of flirted with him to try and get him to ask them out, but Harry just wasn't interested in any of them witches. There was only one witch he wanted and if he couldn't have her, he didn't want any no matter how pretty they were.

The ball was a week away and everyone interested in going to Hogsmede had been and there had been no trouble apart from a few girls fighting over dresses they wanted.

...............................................................................................................................

Harry and Ginny were on their way back to the common room after supper one evening, they were talking and laughing comfortable as they made their way through the corridors.

"So Mr Potter, who you taking to the ball?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"No one, I'm not going!" he replied rather bluntly.

"Come on Harry, let your hair down for the night!" she replied as she came to a halt in the empty corridor, looking up at him expectantly.

"I just don't feel like it, there's no one I want to take." He lied.

"Well take a friend with you." She suggested.

"Tell ya want, if I think about it will you leave me alone?" he asked.

"Sure, of course." She agreed

Just as they were about to continue their journey, a group of first years ran down the corridor chasing Peeves who was hurling abuse at them. They didn't even see Harry and Ginny standing there and knocked them into an alcove in the corridors wall.

Ginny tripped over her own feet and landed pressed up against Harry with his arms wrapped around her, he pushed her behind him to check if there were anymore students following. When there was no more movement he turned around to check if she was in one piece, his breathe hitched in his throat at the sight of her. Her clothes were all crumpled and Harry could see a little of her cream skin of her stomach showing under her t-shirt, her red fiery hair framed her glowing face and her eyes made him melt. She was breathing quite heavy as the first years had give her a shock or so he thought, her curve her chest moving up and down as she stared into Harry's glowing green eyes.

"Harry?" she spoke uncertainly.

"Yeah."" He replied as his breathing became faster as he looked down at her.

"Kiss me...please...as a friend...I need to feel you!" she replied huskily as she looked hopefully into his eyes.

He couldn't deny her; the look she was giving him was sending him over the edge.

"You...sure...what...about?" he spoke as he edged closer to her body in the confined space hidden in the corridor.

"It's...just...us..." she replied as Harry's arms encircled her and she felt his hands on the small of her back as he pressed his body to her pushing her back into the wall. He moved his head closer until their foreheads were touching.

"Yeah...just...us!" as he slowly dipped his head to capture Ginny's top lip and revelled in her taste, he moved to capture her bottom lip and her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of him so close. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and she opened her lust filled ones to see hers reflecting in his, he came back crashing his lips to hers. He ran his hands up and down her fully clothed back, when he felt her moan into his mouth; he took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue across her lips and started caressing her tongue with his.

Her hands found their way to his hair and she fisted it pulling him closer to her, they both knew things were getting out of hand but couldn't pull themselves away from one another.

Michael was really a nice guy he doesn't deserve this Harry tried to think, Ginny was thinking the exact same thing too. But Harry began to delve deeper into Ginny and any logical thinking was blown out of the water, he moved his hands back to her hips and started caressing them with his palm and Ginny head flew back as a wave of butterflies invaded her stomach. This edged Harry on even more and began moving the intense kisses down her slender cream neck, he was out of control again and so was Ginny.

"EW, YOU PESKY LITTLE BUGGERS BETTER NICK OFF! Came a screech from down the corridor.

As the first years that had knocked them out of the way moments earlier came running back along chasing Peeves, who seemed to be having a whale of a time with this new game.

Harry pulled back from Ginny after they passed and looked down at the girl he had his arms around, Ginny stared into his eyes and regained her breathing.

"That...was...intense." She admitted straightening her clothes.

"Yeah...it...was." Harry reply stepping back giving her room to move.

"I think we went too far though, we got a little carried away didn't we...again!" She admitted.

"Yeah...we really shouldn't of done that...it's not fair to Michael even though we are just friends." Harry lied the last part straightening his glasses and looking around to make sure no one had seen them.

"Your right...it's not fair." She agreed, "I just miss having you so close to me, I miss the contact between us."

"I miss it too Gin, but I don't think your boyfriend would like us sleeping together and especially wouldn't like what we just did. Anyway let's forget it and get to the common room before anyone knows we're missing." Harry forced himself.

"Yes...let's."

They removed themselves from the alcove and continued down the corridor, as they began talking and laughing like nothing had just happened. It was their little secret this time or so they thought.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and narrowed his steely grey eyes at the pair as they retreated away from the steamy scene they had just created, this was going to be fun he decided.


	9. Chapter 8 Let's Talk

_**Authors Note**_

_Thank you again for all the people who have reviewed, story alerted, subscribed, made me a favourite author or story. It's been a rollercoaster ride already and I take all reviews into consideration and appreciate them so much._

**Chapter 8 – Let's Talk**

The ball was 3 days away and Harry hadn't seen much of Ginny lately as she was spending more time with Michael studying and hanging out, he was unaware of what had transpired between the pair in the corridor the other day and that's how it was going to stay.

Harry was on his way to the library to start his Transfiguration assignment he needed to complete before the end of the week. The library was quiet when he arrived as he weaved in and out of the tall book cases and old mahogany tables till he found a deserted one right at the back of the room, he dropped his bag onto the table unloading his parchment, ink and quill.

He was just about to start work when Hermione popped her head round the corner of the nearest bookcase.

"Hey." She said as she dropped in the seat opposite him.

"Oh hi, you ok? I thought Ron was with you? He replied uncertainly, as she had this look in her eyes that looked familiar to the ones he'd seen lately when Ginny was about.

"Yeah fine, Ron got in a strop with his essay and stormed back to the common room not long ago. He'll be back soon after he's calmed down again." She revealed.

Harry laughed "Sounds like our Ron."

"Yeah it does." She breathed.

Harry then put his head down and started scratching his quill across the parchment, however he could feel Hermione's eyes on him and it made him squirm in his chair. He made to stand up to retrieve a book off a nearby book case when Hermione breathed a heavy sign, which made Harry automatically look up into her face.

"What?" he stated.

"I think you know what." She responded.

"Yeah I need help looking for the wand movements for transforming furniture into worms." He said innocently making to get out of his seat again.

"Sit down Harry." She ordered rather loudly.

Harry followed her order and knew she was going to talk about Ginny and he had been waiting for this confrontation for weeks, but she had waited and now she had decided enough was enough.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"About what!" he said becoming frustrated.

"Ginny." She replied bluntly.

He knew it was coming but it still hit him like a tidal wave, he leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath contemplating how to start this conversation.

"What do you want to know? She's my best mate." He said.

"It's turned into more than that though, hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah we're really close." Harry admitted running his fingers through is hair.

"You like her more than a best friend!" She stated.

Harry looked down into her eyes, and slowly nodded his head. He knew there was no use in denying it.

"You have since before Christmas," she continued. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Mrs Weasley." He admitted.

"Oh." She responded surprisingly. "How did she find out, why hasn't she said anything...why..."

"Slow down, she just knew and we talked it over." He answered.

"And?"

"She helped me to make some must needed decisions." He said while looking around the library to make sure nobody was close by.

"And what decisions did you make?" She asked again.

"You're full of the questions today mate...she told me that Voldemort would want me to bottle up my feelings and I was letting him win by doing so."

"She's right about that Harry, but are you going to tell Ginny?"

"So direct today aren't we, I was going to..." He spoke.

"But..." She asked raising her eyebrows.

"You and Ron interrupted me on the train after the prefect meeting...and..."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Harry with apologetic eyes. "I'm so...sorry!"

"No...no don't be Hermione...you weren't to know." He explained taking her hands in his and removing them from her mouth and stroked them gentle trying to reassure her.

Realisation dawned on her, "But you never got the chance to tell her...because she had dinner with Michael the next day, and that's why you went mental."

"Yeah...got it in one!" He complimented her feeling so much better relieving some of the tension that had built on his shoulders.

"Oh...Harry when did you know your feelings changed?" She moved her hands to caress his.

"The end of summer break...she was upset and we talked in the oak tree. I then walked her back to her room...and...she asked me to lie with her in her...bed...until she fell asleep. I stared at her for ages, running my hands through her hair and stroking her cheek. When she was sleeping deeply I got up and walked to leave her room and when I looked back at her sleeping, I began to understand all these feelings I had for her. I knew then that I loved her." He explained.

"LOVE!" Exclaimed Hermione rather loudly slapping her hands back over her month.

"Well yeah, I do...I love her." He admitted.

"I just thought you liked her, I didn't know you loved her. But she doesn't know you feel like this?" said Hermione.

"I think...she knows I like her but...I don't think she knows how much. She must know my attraction to her surely...especially from the night at the Burrow and with what happened last..." He stopped suddenly realising he had just slipped up.

"Last...night? What happened last night?" She looked at him with the same shocked eyes as the night in the Burrows kitchen.

Harry signed again knowing he was going to have to tell her what had happened. He told her the story of them walking back to the common room, about the first year and Peeves and how Ginny had asked him to kiss her and how they got carried away.

Hermione listened intently thinking of the mess; her two best friends had getting into.

Harry desperately deserved to be happy, and knew it must have been hard for him to try and reveal all this to Ginny knowing the danger that would put her in.

"I don't know what to say." She said looking confused.

"That's a first." He laughed trying to ease the tension that hung in the air around them. "She's with Michael and I want her to be happy...so...we're just staying friends."

"But that's not fair!" Outburst Hermione throwing her arms into the air.

"But it's the way it's going to be...for now." He said bluntly, as Hermione was about to open her mouth in protest.

"Don't push me...I need time. Will you keep this to yourself...I want to tell Ron, but I'm not ready for that."

"Ok Harry...but please don't bottle things up." As she looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Thanks Hermione, by the way how did you know I liked Ginny more in the summer?" He asked trying to think if he had behaved differently.

"Your eyes Harry, you have wandering eyes and they reveal all your secrets." She explained as Harry looked on in shock, as she rose out of her seat and moved towards the bookcase.

"What information did you need again Harry?"


	10. Chapter 9 The Ball

_**Authors Note**_

_Oh my goodness, I'm not sure how this is going. Still trying though so let me know what you think, have already wrote the next chapter but want to see how this one goes before posting it._

**Chapter 9 – The Ball**

Friday arrived and the Valentine's Day ball was the following day, and Harry still hadn't decided if he was going to attend the celebration. He thought about going with a friend but he still didn't know if he could watch the displays of affection that were going to be all around that following evening.

He was sitting listening to Professor Trelawney talking about the 'unseeing eye' whatever that was, as Ron had his head on the table snoring away. His eyes travelled around the circular room looking at his fellow students who were mostly half asleep. Sighing heavily he propped his head up on his hand that was resting on the small haggard table, looking straight ahead sat Luna Lovegood listening to the lesson intently.

Harry always considered Luna rather strange, but she was such a loyal friend and was fantastic in the DA which really surprised him. He wondered if she was going to the ball and considered seeing if she wanted to go together as friends, taking Ginny's advice from earlier in the week he decided he would at least ask.

At the end of the lesson after he had packed up his belongings and walked down the gruelling circular staircase, he managed to catch up to Luna's retreating figure that was gliding through the corridors.

"Luna." Harry said as he began to walk beside her.

She stopped and looked Harry up and down, "Hey." She replied dreamily.

"Yeah hi, I was wondering are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" He asked giving her a small smile.

"Yes I was thinking I would, why?" She responded tilting her head to the side.

"Well I'm not going with anyone and didn't know if I wanted to go, but I was wanting some friendly company and thought we could go together if you want? He said casually.

She looked Harry up and down again "Sure but I'm not attracted to you...however you have very talkative eyes."

"Ok...so...that's a yes?" He asked again looking confused.

"Yeah sure at least I have a dance partner now." She smiled again.

"Glad to be of service." Harry said holding out his hand for Luna to shake, and she did.

They both turned around and started to leave when Luna turned back around.

"Harry! I know if things were different you wouldn't be going with me." She began.

"How do you get that?" He asked.

Luna looked up into his face and studied it for a moment and said, "Well your eyes told me a different story and asked me a different question." Giving him one last brief look before turning her back to Harry and began skipping down the remaining corridor.

Harry stood for a few minutes with an extremely puzzled look on his face trying to process the latest information, before heading to the great hall for lunch.

...............................................................................................................................

Ginny was sitting in the great hall enjoying the Valentines Ball, she was eating her meal of roast beef, roast potatoes and vegetables with Michael, happily chatting and commenting on couple and friends around them.

The hall looked spectacular with all the stain glass windows cover in hearts, with little cupids flying around the ceiling holding little lanterns and throwing rose petals over happy couples. It had been set out with an array of couple's tables under mood lighting, and some larger round ones to accommodate others who had come with friends.

Harry sat with Luna and fellow friends eating as the rest of them talked about the current band that was due to play later that night. However Harry wasn't paying much attention like usual, he kept glancing over to Ginny's table looking at her elegant figure mildly covered in black fabric that showed off every curve. Her hair tumbled across her face and down her back along with delicately placed jewellery.

Luna had seen his eyes move towards Ginny's destination as soon as he had entered the great hall, but it didn't surprise her in the least. After the meal was over the band appeared and slow music started to play as all the couples including Ron and Hermione moved to the dance floor. They all held each other and started swaying to the music, Michael hands were on Ginny's sides while hers were around his neck.

For the next couple of hours this continued although the music picked up tempo, and Harry was at boiling point, he couldn't sit still and just wanted to go and throw Michael's wandering hands from Ginny's petite figure. But he couldn't really blame him for his hands being all over her because she was so beautiful and enthralling.

Luna had left the table about an hour ago knowing Harry was in no mood for dancing and enjoying himself, and choose to dance with Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly Ginny and Michael parted and Ginny left for the bathrooms, while Michael made his way over to the bar to collect drinks when he bumped into a fifth year girl from Hufflepuff. He got hold of her hand and led her to a quiet corner right out the way from anyone else and did one last sweep around with his eyes before he leant forward and placed his hand on the girls thigh while whispering into her ear, which made her giggle and blush at him.

He then placed a hand on either thigh and started caressing them as he leaned forward, and started kissing her neck which she was clearly enjoying.

Harry's blood pressure was rising uncontrollably as he clenched his fists turning his knuckles white. How dare he, he thought. What's he playing at doing that to Ginny? With that thought he got to his feet and started marching towards the secluded table, when Ginny suddenly invaded his shocked face.

"Hey, you came." She spoke smiling up at him that slowly disappeared into concern when she looked at him properly, and saw the anger coming off him in waves.

"What's wrong?" she said quickly and followed Harry's eyes to the corner of the room.

"Nothing...just!" As he went to stop her from turning around to see Michael's betrayal, but it was too late as she threw her wrist out of Harry's grasp and turned around.

The anger erupted from the embarrassment she felt for her boyfriend making her look so stupid, she looked back at Harry and understood what he was about to do. She then starting walking over to the dark corner, where Michael was still currently engaged snogging the face off the fifth year totally unaware he had been caught. Harry was right behind her as Michael looked up to see the fiery red head with eyes of thunder staring at him along with Harry eyes of murder to accompany them.

"Ginny...wait I can explain!" Michael jumped up holding his hands up.

"Go on then explain?" Ginny replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...you...see!" Michael started as Ginny swung her fist straight into his pleading face, it collided with his nose and it completely burst, spraying blood over his face.

She then turned on her heal and stormed off as Harry moved closer to Michael where he was holding his face in pain, when Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Go near her again and I'll do alot worse, you arsehole!" Harry yelled in his face as he turned to follow Ginny out of the hall and into the school grounds.


	11. Chapter 10 Now is the Time

_**Author's Note**_

_Just a warning that this scene is not for the younger crowd, hence the rating of the story. Hope it is ok. _

_Another big thank you to _**MissLisaBennett**who has given me unbelievable support through this.

**Chapter 10 – Now is the time**

Soon as the large oak doors shut behind her she let out a frustrated screech and took her high heeled shoes off and felt the moist grass between her toes. Her shadow flittered across the black lake as the moonlight reflected in the centre, as she walked around the edge opposite to the castle. Suddenly she stopped and conjured a blanket on the ground under her temporary thinking tree, where she lay down leaving her feet hanging over the edge to revel in the moist grass.

She felt very vulnerable at that moment and was angry at herself for feeling that way; she had grown up a lot over her years at Hogwarts and wasn't that silly little girl anymore. She was very strong willed and refused to show any weaknesses to anyone apart from Harry, it was their little thing they did together. She felt comfort from the thought of her and Harry confiding in each other, mourning together their losses and much more. She lifted her back off the blanket and rested herself up using her elbows as she looked across the lake to see a small shadow moving closer to her.

..............................................................................................................................

The cold air hit Harry as he left the castle and moved into the grounds to follow Ginny, he could see her walking around the black lake and then she stopped and lay down.

Harry slowly jogged round to where Ginny was, he slowed down and started hesitantly moving through the trees towards her shimmering figure, she looked like a goddess.

"Sorry Gin." He spoke quietly as he neared.

She continued looking across and sighed, "No need to be sorry, just feel like I've been taken for a fool."

"He's the fool for giving you up." Harry stated as he lay down next to her inhaling her scent that he had missed so much over the last couple of days. She removed her elbows and lay completely flat on the blanket next to Harry.

"You would say that, cos you're my friend." She smiled at him shifting onto her side and Harry doing the same until they were facing each other.

"Would I now?" He smiled back while tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes you would, and good riddance for Michael; he was starting to get on my nerves anyway." She replied while she made slow circles with her fingers on the rug.

"Why? What was he doing? And why didn't you just dump him?" he said curiously.

"Well, he was becoming all controlling; he wanted to know where I was all the time and what I was doing." She sighed, "You know me I like to be my own person, and I didn't dump him cos he'd asked me to the ball and thought I would be really mean if I dumped him just before." She said, knowing she had lied a little, she knew she hadn't dumped him because she was trying to get over Harry.

"Aw right." Came Harry's response, he wondered if this was the time to say anything about his feelings. He was too late last time and now that they were all alone and no-one was going to find them as they were all enjoying the ball.

He took a deep breath, "Ginny I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" As she looked up from the rug, and into his eyes that held a very concerned look, the same look as on the train after Christmas.

"Well...you see...I've been wanting to...talk to you...for awhile." He stuttered.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked reaching out towards him and gently grasped his hand.

He flinched with the contact and continued, "Nothing's wrong...well I'm not sure...it depends." Harry said as he lost her eye contact and started gazing around losing his trail of thought. He stood up and moved to the edge of the lake and ran his hands through his hair.

Ginny was starting to get worried, she knew Harry held alot on his shoulders. She knew one day that he would have to kill Voldemort, oh no she thought he's going to tell me he's leaving. Going off to vanquish him and he's going to leave me behind, no I won't let him. B

"Harry relax, it's only me. Tell me." She spoke as she moved off the blanket, so she was standing behind him holding his shoulders moving her hands softly up and down his arms.

Shivers ran up and down his spine as he blurted out, "I love you."  
Ginny froze; her hands still holding onto his arms and was silent for a moment all previous thoughts left her.

She shook herself and moved over to the blanket to collect her shoes where she had dropped them earlier, "Yeah Harry, I love you too mate." She smiled friendly at him as he turned to face her.

When she looked at him she knew that something was different, he wasn't saying it as a friend because she knew he loved all his friends. Ron and Hermione loved him very much too, but this was different.

He walked over to her and looked her square in the eyes, his eyes were blazing with a deep fire that Ginny had never seen before. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, I have for ages but..."

"But...?" She responded shocked.

"But I didn't want anybody to know. I'm so scared for you. Voldemort wants me Gin and he'll use any means possible, he'll use you." He replied shakily.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked as she refused to meet his eyes and looked towards the ground, why hasn't he told me before now he knew how I felt about him.

"I'm not sure really...awhile...but I only realised the feelings were love in the summer break last year." He said, a little confused by her reaction.

"Last...year." She whispered to the ground. "LAST YEAR!" She then shouted looking at him, oh my god she thought all this time and he never said anything.

"Er...yeah." He said as he took a step back totally shocked at her reaction now.

She started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. "I thought I was going crazy...but no...I wasn't, after all this time." She stopped and faced Harry directly, looking him square in the eyes. " Why tell me now?"

"I convinced myself that I was doing the best thing by not telling you." He replied taking one step forward.

"Don't you think I should have made that decision? I've waited so long to hear those words and you _knew_ how you felt last year and you didn't tell me! I'm not scared of Voldemort anymore Harry, it wouldn't matter what he did, it wouldn't keep me from you." She explained feeling relieved she was getting this off her shoulders and glad Harry wasn't holding back.

"I know that now, well at Christmas I knew. I knew that I couldn't just have you as my friend. I needed more and when I came down that night in the kitchen and we got carried away, I panicked. I completely lost it...and tried to stay away from you but it's impossible for me to do that." He sighed moving closer to her and putting his hands on her hips.

"I tried to tell you on the train on our way back to Hogwarts but we got interrupted, next thing I knew you were gone." He spoke quietly as Ginny melted into his body and looked up into his gorgeous jade eyes.

"You're the most important thing in my life, I feel home when I'm with you and, I know how soppy this sounds but, it's been bottled up for so long that I had to say it." He continued to explain, abit more relived Ginny had calmed down.

"Harry, are you finished now?" Ginny whispered to him looking into his eyes.

"Yes," he gulped.

"Well then...kiss me." She hardly got the words past her lips as Harry's came crashing down onto her own.

Shockwaves ran through their bodies as they attacked each other's mouths. Her delicate hands came up to Harry's neck and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to whimper into his mouth. As their tongues became tangled together Harry backed Ginny up into the tree's trunk behind her.

Harry pinned his body to hers as he ran his hands down her back to rest on her outer thighs, as he moved his kisses to her jaw and to her neck giving Ginny time to catch her breath. The pleasure of Harry doing this to her was different to the other times they had given into each other, they both knew now how they felt and knew they were going to be together until the end.

Ginny pulled his head back up and moulded her lips to his, as she ran her hands down to his back and grasped the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it from his trousers. Her finger tips stroked the skin beneath, causing Harry's breathing to become heavier as she moved to his toned stomach as he kissed her deeper. She removed her hands and started undoing his shirt buttons one by one, before it became too much for Harry and he ripped it open and threw it away.

Ginny's kisses moved to the crook of his neck, causing him to inhale sharply. She then move down his body to his chest. As Harry's hands reached for the zip of her dress and slowly slid it down revealing more of her lushes' skin that he craved.

Ginny stood up her chest heaving in anticipation as her fiery eyes met his longing ones. They both knew they were out of their depths but they had both longed for this and decided non-verbally that they would live for the moment. Harry's hands ran up her sides to her shoulders as he pushed the soft fabric from them, it slid down her arms and the whole dress fell to the floor. Ginny felt Harry's eyes travel over her body, she wanted him to see the whole of her as she stood their aching for him. He cupped her face and brought his mouth softly to hers as he ran his hands down her side, stopping at her thighs that he grabbed and lifted her up pinning her against the tree again as she wrapped her legs around him, not breaking the tender kiss they were sharing.

Gently carrying her from the tree he fell to his knees with her legs still surrounding him as he carefully laid her onto her back. Using one hand to support his weight, he moved the other to release her encased breasts. She stroked her fingers down his body to his belt buckle and started undoing it, along with his button and zip just as he threw her bra away with the other abandoned bits of cloth.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he kissed the sensitive part of her neck as she brought her feet up either side of Harry's hips and pushed his trousers down till they were gone.

"I...love...you...too." She replied as his hands started caressing her breasts, making her body arch and head fall back as she let out a deep moan.

Harry had never felt anything so good than having Ginny underneath him, with passion in her eyes, making sounds he loved and having her skin so close was intoxicating. She looked so beautiful, as the moonlight highlighted her body, her hair splayed out like a fan as it glistened. He moved his hands to her last remaining piece of clothing and she lifted her bottom up willing as he slid them down her legs, she reached for his boxers and did the same, as Harry let out a moan of his own. The heat was building between their bodies as they ached to be even closer to each other as Harry positioned himself again between her legs without any offending items covering them. He supported his weight on his elbows either side of Ginny, as he stared down at her tiny figure.

"Gin...are you sure?" He whispered finding it increasingly difficult to control his raging hormones that were rapidly pumping the blood around in his body.

Her eyes met his lovingly as she whispered back, "More than anything." She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but the man who was above her.

Harry brought his body closer and rested himself at her entrance causing them both to moan, their bodies were trembling for one another as Harry slowly slid himself into Ginny as she let out a cry and her body arched as Harry crossed her boundaries.

"Ginny?" He spoke quietly as he stopped his movements.

"I'm fine Harry...just go really slow...for me." She replied shutting her eyes tightly against the sharp pain.

Harry started making little movements very carefully, trying not to hurt her further. He never took his eyes from Ginny's closed ones. Eventually he felt her body relax and felt a little movement coming from her hips as her eyes fluttered open and connected with his. The pleasure was soaring through her body now, and she let out another moan as she held onto Harry shoulders for support as he dipped his head down to kiss her sore lips.

His thrusts became deeper making Ginny moan louder, "Oh...Harry!" She whispered to him between moans, making him almost lose it.

Ginny's hips started moving faster, which sent the ripples of pleasure straight down Harry's spine causing him to moan and shout, "Gin...oh...god!"

They could feel their climaxes building as they rocked together under the moon and stars; they gripped each other's sweaty bodies like they could disappear at any moment. He pushed deeper into Ginny making her scream in pleasure as they both let go. They let the waves of pleasure wash over them as Harry plunged onto her mouth. He felt her muscles tighten around him and brought him over the edge as he let a deep moan into Ginny's mouth while trying to slow his body down till he eventually stopped.

He looked into her eyes; he could spend the rest of his life like this looking into her chocolate pools. She looked so beautiful and felt so lucky he had been able to experience Ginny fully and couldn't imagine having it any other way.

He lifted his head up and brushed a stray lock from her face, "That...was...brilliant!" He panted, as he rolled onto his side pulling Ginny onto hers so they were facing one another.

"Yeah...it...was!" She said as Harry wrapped his arms around her quivering body.

Harry didn't realise how wonderful it would feel making love to Ginny, it was nothing compared to what he thought it would be like. It was the best feeling in the world; showing each other how much they loved one another, he was in ecstasy and so was she.

Everything from the outside world was forgotten, this was their moment and they would fight together to make sure they continued.

Harry saw his discarded trousers nearby, grabbing his wand from the pocket; he conjured another blanket to cover their naked forms as Ginny snuggled closer to him resting her head onto his chest listening to the beats of his heart.

...............................................................................................................................

They didn't notice a small shadow across the lake watching them, his eyes glistening in excitement from the news he was about to reveal to his master.


	12. Chapter 11 Revealing

**Chapter 11 – Revealing **

They woke early hours of the next morning surrounded in each other's arms; Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead while running his fingers lightly through her hair again. The sky had begun to lighten but it was still dark in the schools grounds, Harry shifted his head to look at Ginny.

"We should really go back to the common room." he said with a groan thinking of moving out of his current position.

"Suppose your right." she sighed trying to absorb the rest of Harry's heat before separating.

They dressed quickly while taking sneaky glances at each other until they were ready and had made sure all traces of them were gone. Harry looked over at Ginny and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, he took her hand in his and they started walking towards the castle. They didn't speak there were no words left to describe what either of them were feeling.

Just as they approached the fat lady Harry pulled her behind a nearby tapestry, he brought his lips down onto hers while tracing the outlines of her curves with his hands. They became lost in each and didn't know how much time had passed when they put their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"I'll go in first and then you follow in about 10 minutes, don't want to start gossip to early. Is that ok?" She suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Do you think we should tell Ron and Hermione?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, "We should, really, they are our best friends."

"Yeah your right, later though." he replied.

She nodded and kissed him again before she slipped away towards the common room, as she turned the corner she saw Michael sat against the wall with bags under his eyes. She sighed and tried to ignore him and get into the tower as quickly as she could, but Michael stood and moved in front of the portrait hole blocking her way.

"Ginny I'm so sorry, that girl means nothing to me. I...erm I dunno why I did that." he explained moving closer to her.

Ginny made to move around him, ignoring him, but he kept blocking her off-which wasn't a good idea as she took note of where she had place her wand, he had been drinking as well, she could smell it on him.

"Get out of my way." She grinding her teeth at him, "I'm not interested." Not meeting his eyes and keeping hers focused on the portrait hole behind him.

"But Ginny I'm sorry, I want you... you're so..." he stopped and looked her up and down. Realization dawned on his face as he noticed she still had her dress on from the ball and hadn't been changed, her hair was out of place and it was 4:30 in the morning.

"You haven't been to your own bed have you?" He questioned dejectedly.

She looked him dead in the eyes, starting to get cross "No I haven't, but that's nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me?**" **He asked incredulously.** "**I'm your boyfriend and you've been sleeping around...haven't you? He began to shake with anger clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Are you delusional? You're not any boyfriend of mine. And as I said, it's none of your business!" She stated her hand holding the handle of her wand ready to strike. Did he really think they were still together?

"Well obviously I'm not now! He must've been pretty special to you, because you wouldn't let me get close! Would you, you ungrateful jezebel!" His voice growing louder as he slurred his words. "Who was he then? This guy who you let shag you?"

"How dare you? After what you pulled last night in front of everyone? You made me feel like an idiot,__you bastard!" As she made to move round him again but he blocked her way, he went to grab her wrist but she quickly moved away from him.

"Ah...It's making sense now; I should have seen this coming." He announced. "I knew there was something between you, everyone does...but I didn't think you would follow through with anything." He said as he walked back and forth in front of the fat lady.

"I knew he wanted you for himself, I could tell the way his eyes followed you when we were together." He explained still pacing.

"What are you talking about?" She said acting oblivious; she had nothing to feel guilty over. As far as she was concerned it was over as soon as she saw him betray her, but she was sure he'd get the picture after she'd smashedhis nose.

"It was Harry bloody Potter wasn't it? He followed you last night...it makes sense now, I could see you lusting after him. You've had a crush on him for years, he chose his moment well, didn't he? Did he seduce you or did you seduce him?!"

"Michael...get out of my way, I warning you!" She said as the anger filtered through her veins.

"Bet you weren't saying that to him last night were you? I didn't know you were a slut Ginny." He shouted as he stumbled forward.

"That's it!" She yelled and flung her wand at him and cast her famous bat bogey hex at him before he could even blink.

He fell back against the wall as the hex took its course, sprouting bat wings from his temples. He brought his hands up to cup his head and tried to fight them off screaming and tearing out chunks of his hair in the process.

She side stepped him and gave the password to the fat lady, leaving him bashing his hands off his head in the corridor. She made her way up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories to bed and even though Michael had pissed her off she wasn't going to let him put a damper on the best night of her life. She sneaked into her room and pulled off her dress and quickly put on her pyjamas and closed the curtains around her, she lay back against the pillows. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her and her lips still tingled from his, as she let her eyes drift shut.

...................................................................................................................

Harry had watched the display between Ginny and Michael; he was boiling with anger, until Ginny had cursed him. He didn't intervene because he knew she could take care of herself but he was still worried if Michael's choice words had upset her.

After Michael had run off towards the hospital wing, Harry appeared from behind the tapestry and entered the common room and tip toed into the bedroom. Ron was flat out asleep; snoring his head off as Harry pulled her covers over him_**self**_, thinking back over the previous hours spent with Ginny. He'd done it and he couldn't be happier, he couldn't remember ever feeling like this and would make sure he never let her go.

...................................................................................................................

In a secluded area on the west coast of Wales, stood a castle surrounded by a dark forest. It looked abandoned from the outside, dark and worn down, however inside it was luxurious with Marble floors throughout with high ceilings, it was filled with antique furniture and hooded figures.

A tall man with long blonde hair peeping out under his hood strode through the corridors with a smirk spread across his face as he came to stand outside a set of large black doors. He pushed them open and entered the room where there was a long table with chairs either side containing more hooded figure watching him walk towards the head of the table. At the head of the table sat another figure, one who would not be disobeyed, he was feared, and he showed no mercy or emotion. His red slit snake eyes followed the man until he arrived at his side and bowed his head at his master.

"My Lord, I bring useful news from our spy at Hogwarts." He informed keeping his head bowed.

"Is your source reliable Lucius?" Lord Voldemort hissed not taking his slits from the informant.

"Yes, very it's my son Draco." He replied as he raised his head and took his seat at his master's side.

"Go on then." Voldemort said becoming more interested in this new piece on information.

"It's the boy; he's developed a love interest with a fellow student." Lucius explained hoping it would please his master.

Voldemort's eyes grew wider, he leaned forward and looked straight at Lucius and nodded for him to continue. He hadn't entered Potter's mind since the ministry of magic and had been very curious to the happenings around him.

"My son informs me, that he thinks that Potter loves the girl." Lucius continued.

At this Voldemort's mouth turned into a smirk, "Foolish boy, silly mistake to make. What does love do for anyone?"

"My son tells me he caught Potter with her the other night when he thought no-one else was about, but..."

"But?" Voldemort questioned.

"He saw them together literally hours ago by the black lake, where they became quite... intimate." Malfoy smirked at his master with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Excellent, we shall use her. He'll regret letting his teenage hormones become his weakness." He stood looking around at his followers as he announced this to the room. "Who is this girl?" He asked looked back down at Lucius.

"You'll be very pleased to hear its Ginerva Weasley." Lucius smirk grew wider as he thought of the special treatment he would receive for delivering such information.

"The young Weasley girl from the chamber, that weak, snivelling, little brat. Potter's fallen for her; he's more pathetic than I thought." He said. "She told me in the diary she had a crush on him, I still see some of her dreams. I morph them for my pleasure, I hoped to get my revenge on that red head and now I will."

He rotated his head on his shoulders and continued. "Yes it all makes sense now; her dreams are always of him. Her crush never went away and now she will suffer for it!"

All the death eaters cheers filled the room as their Lord spoke, "We will make plans my dear friends, we will capture the Weasley girl and torture her and obliterate Potter in the process. They'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with them!"

The whole room was on their feet now cheering and swapping ideas how to torture and kill their targets, Voldemort slowly sat back down watching his follower's share and discuss ideas. "Yes Potter, we'll be meeting again very soon!"

....................................................................................................................................

_**Authors Note**_

_I wanted to let you know that I know I've made a mistake with Tom Riddles Diary but I couldn't help it, I wanted Voldemort to know who Ginny was and want to seek revenge on her as well. This is my least favourite chapter and I apologize that it's so poorly written but I just didn't know how to fix it. Thank you again for your reviews they're fab. Just to let everyone know that I have updated my summary, just a warning for the future of my story it's going to be quite harsh and upsetting._


	13. Chapter 12 It's Official

**Chapter 12 – It's official**

Harry woke the next morning with a huge smile plastered on his face as the memories of Ginny passed through him again. He had never felt so alive, so happy to have someone like her. She was already like family to him but it was nice to know that she would always be there for him. Rising from his four poster bed he made his way to the shared bathroom before his roommates woke. He then dressed in clean jeans and grey t-shirt, as he walked past Ron's bed that was vibrating with his snoring. Harry threw his wet towel making sure it landed over Ron's face Muffling the snores as he left the dormitory.

"What the...?" He heard Ron shout as he went down the stairs and into the common room, where he plopped down into an armchair near the dormitories' staircase to wait for Ginny to go down for breakfast.

The common room was completely empty and as soon as someone entered they went straight to the dormitories or straight to breakfast. He hadn't been waiting long when Ginny appeared in front of him looking as beautiful as ever. She held her hand out to him with a fiery glint in her eyes as he rose and wrapped his arms around her, lent down to softly kiss her making sure she was all flustered by the time the parted and Harry looked straight into her eyes, "Morning...you sleep well?"

She smirked up at him, "Well yeah I did until someone woke me up because I needed to return to my bed." She giggled.

Harry could feel himself blushing and getting rather hot now as he lent down to whisper in her ear, "so sorry about that, I promise I won't do it...next time."

It was Ginny's turn to blush as she whispered back, "Who said there would be a next time Mr. Potter?" She brushed her thigh in-between his legs causing him to groan.

"Oh they'll be a next time!" he replied huskily sending the butterflies in Ginny stomach rocketing around her body.

They pulled apart from each other and decided to not hold hands until they had told Ron and Hermione about them being together. They talked all the way down to the great hall like they usually did and positioned themselves in their usual spot. They started serving each other's breakfast -_**as usual- **_and pouring their juice -_**as usual- **_when Ginny got the feeling that someone was looking in their direction. She looked up to see Michael staring at them both with fury in his eyes, she glanced towards Harry who was completely oblivious and was stuffing his face with a bacon sandwich.

She decided to ignore him and enjoy her breakfast with Harry. She knew that she'd have to sort Michael out soon because last night wouldn't be the last she heard of him judging by the look he was giving her.__ He obviously wasn't fully interested in her seen as he went behind her back.

They were both were in the middle of their breakfasts when Ron and Hermione sat down next to them to eat.

"What was all that about this morning?" Ron asked Harry looking quite miffed.

Harry's insides turned to ice and wondered if Ron had noticed his empty bed early hours of the morning, Hermione might have noticed Ginny was missing and they might put two and two together.

"Dunno what you mean mate." Harry lied feeling slightly nervous.

"Yes you bloody well do," he replied looking straight at him.

Harry looked towards Hermione whose eyes were darting from him to Ginny. They were busted already.

Sure they wanted to tell them they were together but not that they had slept together, when Harry didn't answer Ron continued. "The wet towel you threw at me this morning."

Realisation dawned and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "yeah sorry mate but you would have missed breakfast, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah your right, but don't wake me with your used wet towel again," he replied as he dug into his breakfast.

Harry looked towards Ginny just as she looked at him; they give each other longing smiles. Hermione smiled to herself as she looked at them both and knew that _something_ had changed.

...........................................................................................................................

The rest of the day went very slowly. Harry was so desperate to see Ginny that when he found her on her way for supper his heart skipped a beat. He came behind her and discreetly placed his hand on her hip; she jumped with the contact and turned her head to see his beaming face.

Harry did a quick check; no-one was close. "Tell Ron and Hermione after supper tonight?"

"I suppose we should, but then I want some time alone with you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him sending the butterflies swirling around both their bodies.

Harry grinned down at her. "Definitely," he said giving her hip a gentle squeeze.

After leaving the great hall that night Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way to the common room, but before they got close Harry suggested they go to the room of requirement.

"Why?" Ron asked, puzzled while Hermione's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny knowing what was coming.

"Just come on Ron." Hermione replied while tugging his arm in the right direction.

They arrived at the concealed entrance and asked the room for their required space, when they entered it looked almost identical to the area by the fireplace in the Gryffindor commonroom. The fire stood tall with two small sofa's set in front of it, however the was one difference from the real common room, between the sofa's stood a side table with four chilled butterbeers just waiting to be drunk.

They all took a seat and helped themselves to a drink, they all started to relax when Hermione asked, "well what's going on?"

"Yeah, why are we here?" offered Ron while looking towards his sister and best friend.

Harry looked at Ginny, and then over to his friends, he knew Hermione would be thrilled but was wary about Ron's reaction. He knew Ron had a problem accepting other boys being near Ginny, poor Neville in Forth year didn't know what had hit him when Ron found out he was going to the Yule Ball with Ginny.

However nothing could stop Harry's feelings for the young woman sitting next to him as he reached out and grasped her hand in his. "Ginny and I wanted to let you know...that we are in a relationship."

"Finally!" Came Ron and Hermione's reaction as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes I love her very...what?" Harry tried to explain before registering what Ron and Hermione had just said.

Ron rolled his eyes at him. "It's been obvious for ages Harry, especially after what happened in the great hall straight after the Christmas holidays." He paused before continuing, "I just didn't want to go on at you, I knew you must have had your reasons."

"What happened in the great hall?" Ginny questioned Harry raising her eyebrows.

Her eyes met Harry's and he realised she didn't know about him storming out that day after seeing her with Michael.

"Nothing...I'll tell you another time." He replied hoping she wouldn't proceed further.

Ginny wasn't deterred as she looked at Ron with a glint of fire circling her pupils, she knew Ron would crumble and tell her because he knew the consequences when he didn't.

It was a secret about what happened that day in the great hall Harry thought, he just felt a little ashamed about his behaviour that day. But knew Ron was going to tell her anyway.

"He just exploded into anger seeing you and Michael together, he stormed out the great hall and I found him in the dormitory with bloody fists." Ron hurriedly spoke before Ginny could reach for her wand.

"Thank you. I thought as much." Ginny said satisfied that her predictions were nearly spot on.

"Hold on...hold on...hold on!" Ron said holding his hands up in a stop position. "What actually happened to Michael, does he know about this?"

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other again. "We caught him with someone else at the ball," explained Harry.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron as he sprung to his feet, his face red with fury.

Hermione pulled him back to the sofa, "Calm down. I heard he left with a bloody nose, is that right Ginny?"

"Of course, it was the least he deserved." She replied in triumph smiling to herself.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other; they couldn't believe Ron noticed that there was something between them. Ron didn't usually recognise things going on around him, friends and family members occasionally had to point out the most obvious things to him.

"Well I'm slightly speechless Ron. Plus you're taking this pretty well, I thought you might start the over protective brother role." Ginny spoke.

"Harry's my best mate Gin, I know he'd never hurt you and if he did, he'd have me to deal with along with the rest of our brothers." Ron laughed as he saw the look on Harry's face.

...........................................................................................................................

_**Authors Notes**_

_Again thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming as I read every one that's posted. Sorry the chapters are coming slower but I'm writing some future chapters as well which are the main parts of the story._

_Also very sorry about the delay in this chapter my only excuse is life at the moment (Work, holiday, ect) but I have the next one wrote and beta-ed so it will be posted very soon._

_**~MissLisaBennett~ Notes**_

_**Really I'm sorry I took so long, but I hope I did a good job. **_


	14. Chapter 13 Watch out

**Chapter 13 – Watch out**

The next few weeks flew by; the weather was beginning to warm up again, the nights were gradually getting lighter and everything felt calm. Harry couldn't be happier. He felt as if he had created his own family with Ginny; he totally relied and trusted her. He knew she would always be there for him and when they were apart he couldn't stop thinking of her, he knew he would never live without her.

The wizarding world was quiet - a little too quiet, which made Harry and his friends very uncomfortable. They had seen Professor Snape enter Professor Dumbledore's office on many occasions but nothing was ever passed on to them. There was the occasional death or missing person but no word on any attacks. One normal, warm, May morning at breakfast Hedwig dropped a letter into Harry's hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_I request a meeting this evening at six o'clock, my favourite sweets are mint humbugs._

_D_

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny placing her hand on his arm looking with concern into his eyes.

Harry folded the parchment in half. "Dumbledore, he wants a meeting tonight at six." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Would you wait for me in the common room after?"

"Of course I will. I wonder if something may have happened. The Prophet had nothing serious in it this morning," she replied with her brow furrowed.

After they had eaten Harry walked Ginny to her first lesson and continued to his own; he was worried about this meeting tonight he felt like there was a bomb nearby ticking, waiting to explode. His mind swam with many possible outcomes of this meeting, Ron and Hermione offered suggestion as well and agreed to wait with Ginny tonight for him to return.

........................................................................................................................

That night after supper Harry and Ginny walked through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. They were silent throughout their journey, holding tightly to each other's hand. Ginny had her school bag with her and was going to pick some books up for her defence against the dark arts essay on her way back to the common room.

They rounded the corner seeing the entrance to the office; Harry turned, gave her a hug and reached to her cup her cheeks giving her a searing kiss that tingled to their toes.

"Well, I'll see in an hour or so I hope." He spoke quietly to her removing his hands from her face.

"Be careful," replied Ginny anxiously as she turned herself to make her way to the library; hoping it would take her mind off Harry.

Harry watched her walk down the remaining corridor until she disappeared around another corner; he took a deep breath and revealed the password. "Humbugs." The entrance sprung to life and Harry entered the swirling staircase.

...........................................................................................................................

Ginny arrive at the library it was quite empty. She approached her required section, as she walked through the bookcases she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She could feel the eyes following her making her hurry to find the books she wanted quickly, she pulled them from the shelves making her way to Madam Prince the librarian. She dropped the books onto the desk and couldn't stop herself from turning around searching for the eyes that were following her, she saw odd students sat on their own at tables huddled in a book.

"Will that be all?" Asked Madam Prince startling Ginny out of her search, she was holding the books out to her. She took them in her arms and made to exit when out the corner of her eye she saw Michael standing by close bookcase staring at her. He was slumped up against it looking at her through slits in his eyes; he looked huge against the bookcase his shoulders were broad and he was over 6 feet tall.

"Lonely on your own there Weasley?" He said slyly to her while dropping his book on the table next to him.

"What's happened to you Michael?" She replied, shaking her head thinking about how bitter he had become. She was becoming quite irritated by him, the looks he gave her, blocking her way and trying to be clever with her.

He moved closer to her still, until he was about a foot away from her, "Nothing's happened to me, but you haven't answered my question yet have you?"

"Oh get over yourself, I've come to get my books for an essay and you think I'm lonely," she replied rolling her eyes. She turned to leave but he stepped in front of her.

"We were so good together, me and you." He spoke softly pointing to her and himself as he said it.

"It's never ever going to happen again so get over it, and if you don't get out of my way I'll do what I did last time you refused to move." She replied through grounded teeth as she moved around him to the exit.

Michael didn't move a muscle as he had a flashback and thought what Ginny could do with that wand of hers, he didn't want a repeat of that so he let her pass.

She got into the corridor again and headed towards the common room. The castle seemed to be unusually quiet tonight; she could hear her footsteps echoing off the walls around her. She looked at her watch and saw the time was only 6.25pm she gave a great sigh thinking how long she'll be waiting for Harry to return.

Lost in her thoughts about Harry again she was taking no notice to anything as she walked on until she felt her body collide with another, she stumbled but managed to stay on her feet as she dropped all her books and bag on the floor. She scrambled around picking them up until the person she collided with spoke with thickness in his voice, "Look what we have here, a Weasley and a good looking one at that!"

She straightened up holding a book in one of her hands, but leaving her bag still on the floor and turning to face Draco Malfoy. She discreetly felt for a wand in her pocket. A wave of panic shot through her as she realised her wand was in her school bag on the floor, but she refused to show him she was scared.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked hiding her terror and clutching her books in front of her.

Malfoy stepped forward so he was very close to Ginny and looked her up and down lingering at her curves. "I thought that would be pretty obvious; Potter seems to enjoy you!"

"Fuck you!" Ginny retorted as she took a step back, away from him, edging closer to her bag.

"Oooo...that would be quite nice...you're not like the other Weasley's!" He replied slickly as he replaced Ginny's distance by taking another menacing step towards her.

She could feel the panic spreading throughout her body as she looked around her and realised she was completely alone. She felt so stupid putting her wand in her bag, what had she been thinking? She knew he was dangerous; she was pretty sure he had the dark mark concealed under his robes. She knew she could take care of herself but she needed the aid of her wand to help her. God she wished Harry was here.

...............................................................................................................................

Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk with the old headmaster facing him, he looked really tired and worn. Dumbledore had been fighting the Dark Lord for many years now and you could tell looking at Dumbledore's old features.

"Harry I'm sorry to worry you like this...but there has been no sight of Voldemort or his followers for weeks." Dumbledore dragged out as he swirled a lean finger over his mahogany desk before looking up at Harry.

"Yes professor." He replied not knowing really how to feel about what Dumbledore had just said, no news could mean bad news too.

"Well even Professor Snape has been kept out of the loop, he doesn't even know of his whereabouts or future plans." He sighed looking back down at his desk. "He hasn't received any word for weeks...I'm concerned that something may be coming."

"I feel the same Professor...I was hoping you might have received some word or information." Harry replied the hope dying in him. He agreed with the headmaster; something wasn't right and if they didn't find out soon everyone else would suffer.

"No we have not. Professor Snape and I have discussed the current situation and find it disturbing, we think there might be a genuine spy here at Hogwarts but have had no evidence to convict him." Dumbledore spoke as he stood up and moved to the window.

Harry stood and joined him, "It's Malfoy isn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We suspect it is, yes, but unfortunately we have to proof." He said gravely looking across the grounds and at the dusk sky.

Harry had always hated Malfoy from the very first day he met him. It began as him being Harry's harmless rival. But as time continued on, he observed Malfoy changing, he was also convinced he was a faithful servant of Voldemort.

"It is unusual for Voldemort not to contact Snape and I think it may be some sort of trap...we just don't know." Dumbledore spoke again letting his head drop.

"Professor what did you want me for? I don't know anything either." Harry asked interested in Dumbledore's response.

"Well I was going to ask if you had had any visions or dreams...but be the sound of it you haven't."

"No sir...I would have come to you if I had."

"I thought you would Harry, it's just that I had to ask to make sure, I hope you understand?" Dumbledore said turning to face Harry and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Of course sir." He replied giving Dumbledore a brief smile.

"Thank you Harry." He said giving one last pat on his shoulders before removing his hands and walking back to his desk.

"Is that everything sir?" He asked taking a step towards his desk.

"Yes Harry, thank-you," he replied dismissing Harry from the room. "Even if you have a slight twinge in your scar you will come and tell me?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he turned and walked towards the office door, he was just reaching for the handle when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry please be careful...stay close to your friends and especially to Miss Weasley. She's very special." Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"I will Professor." He replied as he left the office.

He didn't know if he felt better or worse from the meeting, he didn't know if Snape was telling Dumbledore the truth or not. He still felt very disturbed about the whole situation; yes he didn't want people hurt but the no activity that was happening felt worse somehow.

...............................................................................................................................

Malfoy pushed Ginny up against the wall behind her; he placed his arms either side of her head with his palms pressed against the wall.

"You're a very pretty girl aren't you? I like pretty girls." He spoke deeply leaning down near her face.

"Do you now? Well go and get another one and get the fuck away from me." She replied as she tried to duck underneath his arm.

He grabbed the top of her arms and pushed her harder into the wall causing her wince. "Where do you think you're going Weasley? I know what I want, and what I want is you!"

Ginny tried to think quickly, she looked around her surroundings again and the place was still deserted. She could see her bag and knew she could grab it if she could distract him long enough, she could remember that she put her wand in the side pocket and would take seconds to get out and fire.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and she could feel his hot breath brushing against her skin as he started to press his body into hers. She felt revolted by the feel of him near her. She fought the grimace from her face and decided she needed to become a talented actress to pull off the plan to escape in the next couple of seconds.

"What to do say Weasley, I know you want me too. I'm more of a man than Potter, I'll show you a real good time." He whispered into her ear.

The sickness tumbled in her stomach as she forced a smile to her face as she replied, "Well Malfoy you are desirable."

He leaned back looking at her face in shock at her words, "This is going to be very, very good." He said huskily as his eyes travelled to her hips and his hands moved down to cup them as she brought hers up his chest and rested them on his shoulders.

"Do I feel good Malfoy?" She asked as she placed more pressure on his shoulders.

"Oh yes." He purred in response.

"Well let me know how this feels?" She purred back as she held his shoulders tighter just as she brought her knee as hard as she could in-between his legs and connected with his manhood.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...crazy bitch!" He screamed as he crumbled to the floor releasing her hips.

She pushed him away as she grabbed her bag and released her wand from the side pocket; she had it pointed at Malfoy's crumpled form in seconds.

She was just straightening when she noticed Malfoy's wand lying on the floor next to her foot, she brought her foot down on top of it and snapped it in two.

"Well how did it feel?" She asked smugly and confidently holding her wand at him.

"You bitch...you'll pay for that!" He tried to speak while cupping himself his body curled around him.

Ginny smirked and cast a body bind curse at him wrapping him head to toe in his current position, she then cast a good old Fred and George classic curse of turning him bright pink. She then levitated him in the air and walked back to the library entrance, where she dumped him in hope of a teacher or madam Prince spotting him.

"Don't mess with me ferret," she hissed at him as she spun on her heel and stormed towards the common room with her wand gripped tightly in her free hand.

_**Authors Notes**_

_I quite like this chapter and it was written in the spur of the moment, it just flowed from me. I know what's happening in the future of my story as I have wrote many of the chapters._


	15. Chapter 14 He’ll wish he’d never been

**Chapter 14 – He'll wish he'd never been born**

When Harry arrived back at the common room, he was very surprised not to find Ginny waiting for him. He looked over at the tall grandfather clock that stood next to the main fire place and it read 6:55pm, surely she would have returned from the library now.

Harry looked again carefully round the room before joining Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa near the dormitory staircase, he briefly looked up them before sitting down next to them.

"Harry have you been to see Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione checking her wrist watch and looking back up to him.

"Yeah, but..." His eyes searched the room again resting on the portrait hole, "Have you seen Ginny? I thought she'd be here waiting for me!" He spoke as his eyes moved again to meet Hermione's.

"No not since earlier today." Ron replied for her, "Where did she say she was going before here?"

Harry again looked at the portrait hole as someone who wasn't Ginny came into the room, "Library." He took a deep breath and turned back to his friends, "But she knew what she was going for, it wouldn't have taken her very long...wonder where she is?"

"She's probably just bumped into Colin or someone and got talking." Hermione tried to put Harry's mind at ease as she looked down at the book in her hands and continued reading.

"Yeah...that's it." He replied but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, he tried to tell himself that he was being stupid and over protective, but he couldn't settle.

All of a sudden Harry felt Ron jab him in his side with his elbow, "Harry...can you hear me?" He asked exasperated.

"Er...yeah what?" Harry replied not really taking any notice of his friend.

"You were just ignoring me...I was asking you what Dumbledore wanted." He said as Hermione looked up from her book to listen what Harry had to say.

Harry didn't respond, not hearing Ron at all as his head was spinning with different scenarios of what might have delayed Ginny. He didn't realise that Ron had spoke until he clicked his fingers in front of Harry's face, waking him up from his current state.

"Erm...I'm going for a walk...see if I can find her!" He spoke not looking at either of his friends as he strode out of the portrait hole.

Both Ron and Hermione watched him leave and then looked at one another shrugging, "Suppose he'll tell us later then." Grumped Ron.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Harry tried to shake the sickness that rose up his throat as he searched the corridors while heading for the library. There weren't many people moving 'round the castle that night, the castle's stone walls gave Harry an eerie feeling that did nothing for the worry that was building up in the pit of his stomach.

He rounded another corner and noticed something on the ground ahead of him, something small and slim line. When he approached it he realised it was someone's wand that had been snapped in two, he quickly retrieved them and examined the pieces. He was relieved that he didn't recognise them as being Ginny's, he pocketed them as continued his journey.

All of a sudden he heard a sob escape from someone's mouth ahead of him, he broke into a run following the noise until he skidded to a stop and saw Ginny huddle on the floor in one of the castle's alcoves. She held herself close and was trying to stifle the noise that was coming room her. Her clothes and hair looked dishevelled, he also noticed a rip to her t-shirt where it met her torso.

He carefully approached her, moving down onto his knees in front of her. Harry felt like he had swallowed a stone as he looked at Ginny, he gathered all his strength knowing that he was going to have to be strong to comfort her.

"Ginny?"

She looked up, relief filling her as she launched herself into his arms. He held her close to his body rocking her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear, as she let the tears fall from her face.

He knew that she wouldn't want to talk to him in the middle of the corridor, and she wouldn't want anybody else seeing her this way. He picked her up and carried her to the empty classroom across the hall and settled her on the desk, as he placed a locking and privacy charm on the door, so they would not be disturbed.

"What happened Gin? I was so worried." He asked her gentle as he caressed her cheek in the palm of his and as he looked deep into her tear strained eyes.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry...I thought I was pretty tough but..." She took a deep breath looking down at her feet until she raised her head back up again, "It all hit me and it scared me thinking what could have happened!"

Harry was really disturbed now, what had happened to her? He had not seen her like this since the chamber of secrets all those years ago; she was always so strong even after her nightmares of Tom Riddle.

"He just caught me off guard and...ahhh how could I be so stupid not to have my wand in my pocket! Why did I leave it in my bag?" She argued with herself annoyed at her ignorance.

Harry scooped her up in his arms again and rested her on his lap as he placed small kisses to her brow. "Shhh...it's alright Gin, I'm here it's over."

"That's the thing, I don't think it is. I think it's just the beginning!" She said shakily into Harry chest.

"What do you mean...what happened?" He asked calmly again.

"Malfoy happened Harry!" She ground out sitting up in his arms.

Harry's blood ran cold, what had that bastard done to her? Rage was filling his body thinking of the ferret coming anywhere near his girl, had he hurt her, had he said something to her that had put her in this state. Whatever he had done he was going to pay, he would make sure of that.

"Harry he...bumped into me in the corridor. I dropped everything on the floor; I didn't know it was him till he spoke as I was collecting my things together."

Harry mind was racing but he managed to remain calm as Ginny spoke, he knew she needed him now and that he could let his steam off later.

"And...?"

"He pushed me up against the wall and...pressed himself up against me! He said...he said he wanted me!" She ground out before letting another sob escape her mouth.

Harry felt well and truly sick as he listened to Ginny as she told him what had happened. How dare he go near her? How dare he talk to her the slimy git? God help him when I get a hold of him. How dare he touch his Ginny?

However something else was troubling him further, he knew that Malfoy was dangerous. He had just talked to Dumbledore about it, he was pretty sure he was a death eater. He said he wanted her and the reason he did was because she was with him.

'Shit,' he thought 'this was the exact reason I tried to hide my feelings from everyone, she means so much to me and I've made her hurt like this. How could I be so stupid to fall in love with her, Voldemort is going to stop at nothing to get her from me.'

After she had finished sobbing they sat wrapped in each other until she fully calmed down and pulled away from his chest. She looked deep into his eyes, she knew what he was doing; he was blaming himself for what had happened.

She jumped from his lap and spun round facing him, "Don't you dare!" She warned him fixing him with a piercing gaze.

"What?" He asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about, even though he knew fine well.

"You know what!" She stamped her foot leaving all her upset behind and letting it turn to anger. "Your blaming yourself like usual!"

"I can't help it." Throwing himself up frustrated, "I love you so much, you're my family Gin and I've turned you into a target!"

"I was already a target Harry, ever since the chamber I have been. I fought him, he invades my dreams seeking revenge and he'll do anything to get it." She tried to explain hotly.

"I'm so scared for you though!" He said moving forward crushing his body to hers and looking down into her brown eyes.

"Harry we're in this together, we'll fight him together, we'll fight for our future, and we'll live on!" She sighed hoping to convince him.

Harry could feel the pride for this girl swirling through his body; she had just experienced something truly horrible but she wouldn't let it stop her from loving Harry. The danger she was in scared the living shit out of him. She wanted to fight beside him for their future, their life, their children, and for others.

He nodded, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He leant down and placed a delicate kiss to her lips.

"Shhh...just kiss me, take away the memories!" She whispered as they softly placed their lips to each other.

...............................................................................................................................................................

After the girls had gone to bed in the early hours of the morning after sharing the information Harry had learnt from Dumbledore, he turned to Ron.

He re-told him what had happened to Ginny after she had been to the library and how he had found her. Harry could see the anger radiating from him, his fists clenched as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'll kill him Ron! How dare he even speak to her never mind touch her and try...and try!" Harry said through gritted teeth, he leant forward in his seat and cradling his head in his palms.

"I know mate...I know." Ron replied laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing his best mate was in turmoil; his anger would have to wait.

"He's dangerous Ron...He's not the school bully anymore, it's not safe to walk this castle on our own anymore!" He sighed, "Imagine if she hadn't gotten away from him...he could have destroyed her!"

"Don't Harry...just don't!" Ron ordered, "We'll get him...when he's not expecting it, he'll wish he'd never been born!"

_**Authors Notes**_

_Sorry for the delay, I had to re-write this chapter. The other I had was horrible and it wasn't realistic in the slightest, it just didn't fit the story at all. So I started from scratch and this just flowed from me and when that happens they end up my favourite chapters._

_Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad!_


	16. Chapter 15 I'm warning you!

**Authors Notes – Please review and let me know what you think good or bad about the chapter and story it all helps me to continue the story.**

**Chapter 15 – I'm warning you!**

The months flew by as the summer break approached. Ron and Hermione were growing exceedingly close, spending most of their time together as Harry and Ginny became inseparable, especially since the Malfoy incidence.

One Saturday night Ron and Harry both left the common room with the Marauders' Map in search of revenge on Malfoy. They found him in a one of the dungeon classrooms along with a sixth year Slytheryn girl. Hermione and Ginny were oblivious to their actions as the boys had planned this in the privacy of their own dormitory.

Harry had managed to keep his anger under control as he knew he would be having it out with the ferret. They all made sure they didn't leave each other on their own while walking the corridors since the incident with Ginny. Harry had been watching Malfoy and he was becoming increasingly angry seeing the looks of lust he kept giving Ginny. He usually caught him in the great hall, he could feel Malfoy's gaze wherever he went and it give him chills down his spine.

Harry had tried again to explain to Ginny that it wasn't safe for her to be with him and that was probably the reason Malfoy had targeted her. But Ginny being Ginny wouldn't be told, and deep down Harry was pleased of her bravery; he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. He had never felt so alive with her; he truly knew how it felt to be loved and to love back. She fulfilled him in every way possible, the feel of her close to him was intoxicating and he would die to stop her getting hurt any day. In the end she did agree about not being left alone, but only to stop Harry panicking over her.

Ron and Harry stood around the corner of the classroom where Malfoy was, waiting for him or his girl to leave. They didn't have to wait long before a tall, slim, dark haired girl left the room straightening her clothes as she casually strolled down the corridor.

"Ready?" asked Harry never taking his eyes from the classroom door.

"Ready!" agreed Ron as the emerged from the corner with wands out ready to strike.

They stood either side of the door, backed up against the wall just as Malfoy opened it to leave. He didn't even get a foot out of the door before Harry and Ron both seized him; pushing him back into the room. They pushed him so hard he fell backwards over a nearby table, landing with a loud thud.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy exclaimed, as Harry ran around the desk and stood on Malfoy's outstretched arm that was holding his wand.

As he had Malfoy's arm pinned with one foot, he used the other to kick the wand from his hand over to Ron.

Ron, picking it up and pocketing it, pointed his own wand at the crumpled form on the ground.

"Fuck off Potter...you bastard!" Malfoy said as Harry grabbed the front of his robes pushing him up against the wall next to Ron.

Malfoy winced as his back collided with the stone, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry screamed into his face as he still clutched his robes.

"Oooo, how impolite you are today Potter!" He sneered back at Harry.

Harry was losing his temper and he threw the first punch into Malfoy's cheek, knocking his face to the side.

"I warning you Malfoy, go near her again and I will kill you!" Harry warned as he moved so they were head to head.

Malfoy smirked again sucking in a breath, "You should have seen her standing there all helpless. She wants me Potter; she knows I'd give her the fuck of her...omfgh!"

Harry was boiling over as he kneed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Harry slammed him against the wall again. Ron was struggling to keep his temper under control and Harry was starting to breathe heavier and heavier.

"Don't like the truth...do you?" Malfoy ground, out trying to catch his breath as Harry slammed him harder in the wall.

"She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole, she doesn't like arseholes!" He shouted into his face.

"Dunno what she's doing with you then!" Malfoy laughed again as Harry swung his fist into his jaw again; his lip exploded. He sucked the blood from his lip as he narrowed his eyes into slit, "I always get what I want Potter, and I want her!"

Harry had totally lost control now; he pulled his fists back and started slamming them into Malfoy with no sign of letting up. Next thing he knew Ron had grabbed him under the arms and was pulling him away from Malfoy who had now crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Calm down mate, we don't want you getting chucked into Azkaban!" Ron struggled to get Harry out of the room. He finally reached the door and pushed Harry through it before locking him out.

Ron turned his back to the door and walked over to Malfoy's form hunched over on the floor, "Go near her again...and I won't stop him next time!" Giving him a swift kick of his own, before leaving the room to drag Harry back to the common room.

...........................................................................................................................

More weeks past until they had reached their final day at Hogwarts. Harry had been allowed to spend the holidays with the Weasley's which he fully appreciated. He didn't think he could of coped being separated from Ginny, however Mrs Weasley had send some ground rules to Ginny by owl stating which types of behaviour were unacceptable. Harry and Ginny were allowed to spend time in each other's rooms through the day but not at night, and neither wanted to tip Mrs Weasley off.

Harry had told Ginny about his and Ron's run in with Malfoy. She knew Harry wouldn't drop what had happened but was just relieved that Ron had been there to stop Harry doing something too stupid. Malfoy still watched Ginny in the halls but made no attempts to get closer to her. However he never got the opportunity with Harry being around.

The thing that unnerved Harry was the fact that every time he made eye contact with Malfoy, he gave him this narrow eyed smirk. Even after Harry had nearly beaten him to death, Malfoy was still up to something and it couldn't be good.

Harry still hadn't received any word from Dumbledore about Voldemort's activities and nothing had been written in the Daily Prophet. Harry had received no visions or slight twinges in his scar since the Department of Mysteries either, he had asked Ginny if she had had any dreams involving Tom Riddle but again the answer remained no.

................................................................................................................

The next morning Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all sitting in an compartment together on the Hogwarts Express, they were sitting chatting happily together throughout the journey until Malfoy passed their compartment giving Ginny that familiar look of lust.

Harry didn't miss it and felt the rage pumping in his blood stream as he launched himself at the compartment door. Ron was quick on his heals as he managed to grab hold of Harry arm. After being yanked back into his seat with some difficulty, Ginny wrapped him in her arms.

"You've got to chill mate...he's wanting an effect out of you!" Came Ron's stern voice as he leaned forward looking at his best mate.

"Ron's right Harry, he just wants a reaction from you!" Ginny whispered as she held him close to her.

"Ginny he wants you...he wants you so much! I'm scared he'll do anything to get you..." Harry replied with torment in his eyes as he looked down at the girl he loved more than life itself.

"That's why we always need to be prepared to fight, we're never alone now. We move together...and that's the way it needs to stay." Hermione spoke steadily and looked towards the ground as she continued to speak, "We're living through a war, we need to live for today, we need to keep the ones we love close." She looked up into her friends' eyes as she said her last words.

Ron embraced her and placed a soft lingering kiss to her forehead, Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw the love she had buried inside her reflect in them. She had longed for Ron for so long, she hadn't known what her feelings were for him for such a long time but now she was certain.

He dipped his head closer to her until their lips met delicately; he withdrew and looked for confirmation from Hermione to continue. She opened her eyes that were filled with longing, as she closed the distance between them for another kiss.

Harry looked towards Ginny and they both shared a look saying 'It's about time.' They gently rose from their seats and snuck out of the carriage, leaving their two best friends wrapped in each other. They didn't even notice them leave as their minds and heart completely dedicated to each other.

...........................................................................................................................

The train was winding through the countryside as Harry and Ginny struggled to find another empty compartment, but each one they came to held at least one person, and they really wanted to be alone.

A storm was brewing outside, the sky was dark and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance, all of a sudden the rain began to fall as little flashes of light lit the corridor. They were reaching the end of the train where all the trunks and luggage travelled, Harry grasped Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the door.

The train turned a sharp corner and they both crashed into the destined door, Harry pinning Ginny against it. Harry looked longingly into her eyes as his pulse began to race, she ran her tongue over her lips not taking her eyes from the man whose body was touching all the right places. He placed his hands onto her hips and slowly started caressing her body as he moved them higher till he reached her heaving breasts. She placed her bottom lip between her teeth as the waves of pleasure Harry was causing her were threatening to spill from her mouth.

Harry's eyes continued to stay locked on Ginny's as he brought his hands past her breasts to her chest then neck, he gently tipped her head until he came crashing down onto her wanting lips. She quickly opened her mouth for him to explore and couldn't stop the moans that were escaping her body, she looped her arms under his until she was holding his shoulders as he pressed harder into her body.

The heat between them was rocketing out of control and even though the corridor was dark with the storm outside, someone could walk by at any given moment.

Ginny released one of Harry's shoulders and felt for the door handle behind her, Harry then removed his hands from her neck and moved them down to her thighs. He gave them a gentle squeeze before lifting her from the ground as Ginny put her legs around his waist.

She managed to push the handle down and they both went tumbling through it and landed on the floor.

"You...ok?" Breathed Harry as he stood up and held his hand out for Ginny to take. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet.

The room was very long and narrow; it held little light as the trunks had been stacked up tall. The train was still weaving through the countryside and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay standing up.

Ginny turned and looked Harry directly in the eyes, "I'm fine Harry...but I've got this ache...you see!" She replied seductively as she ran her hand down over her stomach.

Harry gulped as he felt himself get more excited watching Ginny holding herself in a flirtatious manner. "Have you now...because I think that may need seeing too!"

She then pushed her body into Harry's and leaned into his ear to whisper, "Oooo that sounds very tempting, the only problem is...you'll have to catch me first!"

And with that she took off down the room with her blazing red hair flying behind her as she weaved through the trunks. Hopping over a few occasionally with Harry hot on her heals. She flew round another corner to realise she was trapped as she had reached the very end of the carriage. She turned on her heal readying herself for Harry's appearance, she shrugged off her thin jacket revealing her exposed shoulders as a breathless Harry caught her by the waist hoisting her into the air.

His lips flew to hers, infusing them with raw passion. He continued walking with Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist again, until he rested her onto one of the trunks.

Harry moved his mouth to her neck, as Ginny found the hem of his t-shirt and began pushing it up his body until he had to break free of her neck to get rid of the garment. Harry started pushing his arousal harder into Ginny, causing her to whimper out.

The next couple of minutes were a blur to both of them as they began tearing at each other's remaining clothes, both desperate to uncover more skin.

"Ah...god Harry...I love you!" Ginny panted as Harry spread her legs after removing her jeans and underwear. He pushed both of their clothes to the side as he stood between her thighs rubbing himself at her entrance.

"Your...so amazing Gin...I love you so...much!" He managed to say just before he plunged into Ginny's depths, she cried out in desperate passion.

They weren't holding back as they rocked together and the rain drops fell above them, the lightning strikes illuminated their moist bodies as they drove each other over the edge.

..........................................................................................................................

**Authors Note**

I felt I was losing my spark for this story but I've spent a lot of time thinking and planning my plots. I get a lot of my ideas through listening to music especially classical and soundtracks. I'm currently listening to Hans Zimmerman and also the new Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince soundtrack. I hope you are still enjoying the story and would love to hear your opinions, so please review if you have the time.

Also another big thank you to my BETA MissLisaBennett who is truly brilliant, and kept me going with this.


	17. Chapter 16 Taken

Authors Note

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I'll try and get back on track again. I know this chapter isn't the best but I really tried to get my point across, please let me know what you think good or bad. Any advice is greatly recieved, also as I wrote the end of this chapter while I was listening to track from 'The Last Samurai' movie soundtrack called 'Taken' one of my favourites.

I do not own anything!

Chapter 16 – Taken

The summer break began and Harry couldn't remember being this happy ever before, even though he knew he would have to face Voldemort, he was taking Hermione's advice and living for today. Harry and Ginny made sure they flew everyday while staying at the Burrow, looping and soaring through the air made them both feel free. Sometimes Ron could convince Hermione to join them for a two on two game of Quidditch and would sometimes play into the night not realising the sun had set.

Harry and Ginny however spent most of their time on their own, Harry woke up each morning so eager for the day to start, butterflies swam in his stomach just thinking how his day would play out with Ginny. She made him feel so good, calm and collective, however she could get his heart racing when she wanted too. With her in his life made him feel complete and couldn't imagine his life being any other way, together they were stronger, she would follow and support him in whatever he had to do. Harry had tried to pusuade her otherwise saying how dangerous it could be and that he might not survive his confrontation with Voldemort. But it was useless attempt, she would not leave him, she told him she would stand beside him exactly how Ron and Hermione would. He felt so overwelhmed to have people in his life that loved and respected him so much.

It was just days before his 17th birthday and Mrs Weasley was planning a family get together to celebrate Harry's coming of age. No one had ever put this much effort into Harry's birthdays and felt so at home with the Weasley's.

He was also pleased that Ginny's brothers had taken the news of him getting together with Ginny really well, Bill had clapped him on the back and told him he was pleased for them both.

"Knew it was just a matter of time, I know you'll look after each other." Bill had told them, while Fleur had cooed over the young couple.

Fred and George had both wound him up of course, but all he got was the odd teasing comment from them now and noticed that George had immediately dipped his hand in his trousers pocket and given Fred a couple of sickles while muttering something under his breath.

Harry and Ginny's birthday passed with roaring celebrations containing far too much firewhiskey supplied from the twins. Harry received many gifts but his favourite was the one from Ginny, it was a magical picture of them in a frame. It showed them together on Harry's firebolt tearing around the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, she was sat in front of Harry with his body wrapped around hers wearing expressions of pure joy.

............................................................................................................................................

_Ginny woke up feeling very stiff and uncomfortable, she slowly opened her eyes realising she wasn't lying in her bed at the Burrow anymore. She was lying on a cold marble floor, the room was dark apart from a fire that illuminated two chairs with their backs to her lay at the other end of the room. She scanned the rest of the room looking for some sort of escape, but there were no windows or doors anywhere._

_She peeled her body from the foor and stood up on shaky legs and looked down at her body, realising she was still in her night dress. A chill ran down her spine not knowing what or who sat in the seats in front of her, all that could be heard in the room was her feet slapped against the cold floor and the crackling from the the fireplace as she moved closer to the chairs._

_As she got closer a cloaked figure rose from the chair and slowly turned to face her through slitted eyes, a sly grin gracing his unnatural lips._

"_Well, well, well Ginerva we meet again!" Lord Voldemort hissed at her as Ginny stopped in her tracks. _

_She put a brave front on as she stood facing the human snake, even though her insides were screaming out for help. _

"_What do you want?" She ground out as confidently as she could._

"_That's a very easy question that can be answered in one tiny word!" He smirked at her, his lips curling up in the corners, he fingered his wand before letting settle onto Ginny, "You!"_

_She tried to hide the fact that her heart was beating so rapidly it might burst through her chest and looked straight into the red glow of Voldemort's eyes. "You can't have me, not anymore! I'm not the little girl from the chamber anymore, I beat you!" She practically shouted at him._

_As she stood strong not taking her eyes from the snake in front. Rage settled over his features, and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air hurtling towards the far wall. Her body hit the wall with a sickening crunch and slumped to the floor, pain rippled through her body as her head screaming in agony from the collision, she pinned her hands to her head. Trying to stop it shattering, she opened of her eyes and the room swam before her, all she could make out was that a figure was approaching her crumbled body._

_A cold hand encircled her throat giving it a little squeeze, hoisting her into the air pressing her body against the wall she had just collided with._

_Voldemort sneered as Ginny struggled against him. "You will be mine and I'll tell you why! For starters you're a pure blood who has dirtied herself by becoming a blood traitor, also you thwart my plans to return with the diary, but the most important reason of all is...to make Potter suffer! I want revenge Ginerva, you need to be punished!"_

"_Bastard!" She choked at him as he started squeezing harder before he released her. She fell to the ground again, sputtering and coughing trying to catch a breath to fill her lungs._

_Her throat felt raw and taking her first breath was painful, she stood again trying to gain a small bit of composure as looked back up at Voldemort, "You will be mine and you'll do it willingly."_

_He clicked his fingers and Harry's body fell from the ceiling. He landed in a tangle of limbs, he was covered in cuts and bruises. Fresh blood poured from his nose and he groaned helplessly on the ground._

_Ginny gasped and ran for his body forgetting her own aches, tears streamed down her face as she looked at the state the man she loved was in._

"_Harry...I'm here, can you hear me!" She asked frantically as she lifted his head and placed it on her lap._

"_Gin...gin...ny?" He tried to speak, spitting blood onto the floor at the same time. She used her night dress to wipe the blood from his mouth as she tried to remain calm for him._

"_It's going to be ok...we're going to get through this somehow!" She sobbed as she looked down at his hurting body, his eyes weren't striking green anymore, they were dull and broken._

_Voldemort watched the scene unfold as an evil smirk grazed his lips, as Draco Malfoy rose from the other seat by the fire and joined in watching the couples suffering. _

"_Well this is very touching but...I think I better be putting Potter out of his misery!" He said slickily as he pointed his wand at Harry._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO...please! Ginny sobbed, "Please I'll do anything...please!"_

"_Mmmmm that is very tempting Ginerva, very tempting indeed!" He hissed never taking his eyes from her._

"_Please!" She begged as she laid Harry's head gently to the floor and moved to stand in front of him. _

"_Well there is something you could do for me Ginerva!" He hissed again as his evil smirk grew wider at the pain he was putting her through._

_She heard Harry groan behind her, "No...Gin don't!"_

_She looked at Harry behind her, she would do anything for him to survive, "Anything!" She replied through gritted teeth._

"_Your mine then!" He hissed gleefully at her as he watched her crumble to pieces, he lowered his wand and motioned her to stand between him and Malfoy._

_She cast one last look at Harry's distraught eyes, her world fell around her as she walked towards the two smirking figures who claimed her. Her heart shattered as she realised Harry would never hold her, kiss her, love her ever again, silent tears fell onto her night dress as Malfoy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him._

"_I knew I'd get you Ginny! I always get what I want!" He whispered in her ear, as she let sob wrack her body. Malfoy slid his hands over her torso and legs, as she kept her eyes glued on Harry not knowing if she'd ever see him again._

_Voldemort sneered at the pair next to him, "Poor misguided Ginny Weasley, she'll believe anything you tell her!"_

_He raised his wand, pointing it again at Harry. "NOOOOO!" Ginny screamed as she lunged for Voldemort, but was quickly caught by Malfoy who held her to his chest. Gripping her arms tightly as she fought against him screaming._

"_AVADA KEDABRA!"_

_................................................................................................................................................._

Ginny woke up, her horrified screams echoing through her room as Harry came bursting through her door towards her. He scooped her into his arms and held her tight while whispering in her ear that it was just a dream, he was so shocked when he heard her scream it had been such a long time.

He knew immediately that he would have to inform Dumbledore that Ginny had had a nightmare, due to there being no news of Voldemort for such a long time.

"You're alive!" She croaked into his chest.

"Yes I am Ginny, it was just a dream." He soothed.

"It felt so real, I thought I'd lost you!"

"You'll never lose me...I'll always be with you Gin! Wherever you are!"

She shifted her body and looked into his eyes as she whispered, "Will you stay with me Harry, please?"

"I'll stay!" He whispered back as he laid her back onto her bed, gently stroking her red locks as he lay down beside her. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her body to his where she rested her head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat as she drifted back to sleep.

..................................................................................................................................................

Ginny had told Harry and Dumbledore the whole dream the next morning after breakfast as Harry had flooed him telling him Ginny had had a nightmare. Dumbledore had then left after saying very little to either of them, although his features showed them that he was very troubled over what he had just learnt. It hurt Harry to listen to Ginny talking about her nightmare, anger had bubbled inside him that she had to suffer like that especially after what Malfoy had tried at school. He had to swallow all that for Ginny, he held her hand until she was finished and comforted her when Dumbledore left suddenly.

Later that day Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione decided to go for a walk in the Burrows forest all dressed in shorts and t-shirts trying to hide in the shade of the trees as the sun pressed down on them. That was until they reached the Weasley's Broom shed.

"Fly with me?" Harry questioned Ginny who had looked quite sullen after Dumbledore had left.

"Always!" She grinned lighting her whole face up as she ran for the shed door. Ginny reached it first and pulled her broom out and mounted it just as Harry mounted his firebolt.

Ron grabbed one for him and Hermione to ride seen as she wasn't very confident on a broom, she gripped Ron's waist as he took off through the trees.

Harry and Ginny watched them go, "Do you think we should give them some time alone?" Grinned Harry.

"Might be an idea!" Ginny replied as she took off into the air, quickly followed by Harry.

They raced and swerved through the trees narrowing missing the branches and each other as they went, Harry was mesmerised by how Ginny's body gripped the broom. Her fiery hair swirling around in the wind behind her. She slowed her broom down and hovered beside Harry; she leaned over to him and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss that left them rather flushed.

Seen they were close to the ground she hopped from her broom and ran through the thick bushes as Harry copied her actions and followed her, trying to catch her to finish their kiss. She hopped over a log and darted behind another tree, she weaved deeper into the forest and could hear Harry shouting behind her.

All of a sudden as she spun round another tree trunk and she felt a set of arms engulf her, and before she could make a sound another hand moved to cover her mouth. It had to be a joke surely, please let this be one of Fred and Georges pranks but her body went into shock as she saw more dark cloaked figures hiding in the foliage near her with their wands drawn. She threw her body around and tried to scream but her kidnapper held her firm, she sensed someone else next to her. They dug into her pockets until they found her wand, they removed it and placed it into their pocket.

Her eyes scanned her surrounding, her insides turned to ice as she spotted more and more death eaters hiding within the trees.

"Ginny! Get back here and finish what you started!" Harry shouted happily after her. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard his footsteps moving closer to her. She pushed against her kidnapper again trying to free herself but it was no use.

Then he appeared in front of her but his back was to them, she shrieked as loud as she could muster in the back of her throat even though it was muffled by her kidnapper. Harry spun round on his heel with his wand already drawn at Ginny's attacker.

"Ah ah ah Potter I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Drawled Lucius Malfoy's voice as he stepped from behind a tree, just as about a dozen death eaters moved from their hiding places surrounding Harry with their wands out ready to strike.

"Get off her!" He shouted at Lucius as he pointed his wand menacingly at him. "I'll kill you before I let you take her!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry I'd be careful if I were you," He sighed happily. "Or she might have to be punished slowly."

At this the person standing next to Ginny's kidnapper, pulled a knife from their robes and traced the blade down her forearm causing her to whimper out in pain as blood oozed from the cut.

"NO, NO stop...leave her alone! It's me you want anyway...let her go and you can have me!" Harry spoke quickly before they could hurt her again.

Ginny screamed into her kidnappers hand again and tried to free herself from the iron grasp she was in.

"Well I'm not too sure, you see Potter I know some people who would seriously enjoy her, she a feisty little thing!" Lucius taunted walking back and forth in front of Harry, enjoying his pain.

"Voldemort wants me not her...take me!" He pleaded as his eyes locked with Ginny's distraught ones.

Malfoy threaded his wand through his fingers, as he contemplated Harry's words knowing fine well how this would end.

"No...the dark lord wants her!" Lucius answered casually looking at Harry.

Harry didn't have many options available to him, he was seriously outnumbered and feared if he shot a spell at the death eaters they would kill Ginny there and then. God knows how far away they were from the Burrow, he knew he had to try something they wouldn't take her without a fight.

He pretended he was lowering his wand before he lifted it again at lightning speed, shooting a stunner at the death eater who held Ginny and then again at the death eater next to her. He released her as he slumped to the ground, she grabbed his wand and fired a stunner at the death eater behind Harry that was about to strike him.

They were too far away from one another to join together in fight, they fought as hard as they could even though they knew they were outnumbered. Hoping that somebody nearby would notice the chaos erupting from the trees to go and get help. But nobody came as Harry battled Lucius and two other masked deatheaters, Harry was tiring but he pushed himself to protect Ginny.

Ginny was fighting three of her own death eaters in front of Harry, he couldn't stop the pride that welled up inside him as he kept catching glimpses of her fighting as hard as she could.

However Harry saw something else move from beyond the two fights, for an instance he thought someone was coming to help them. But one of the crumpled masked death eaters that had been holding Ginny had awoken, and was standing right behind Ginny a blade between his fingers.

"Ginny!" Harry's cry pieced the air, as he forgot the fight running towards her. His lungs screamed in agony as he pushed his toes into the earth as he ran towards her.

Ginny spun round too late as the death eater grabbed her around the middle locking her arms at her side and placed the blade to her throat stilling her actions, as another took her wand. Harry was too late, he felt ropes binding his legs and arms together as he fell to the ground in front of her.

"Let her go, PLEASE!" He pleaded his eyes focusing on Ginny's glazed ones, he could tell she was trying to be brave for him but he knew she was terrified.

She stood on her tip toes trying to avoid the blade, even though she could feel the trickles of blood running down her chest. This wasn't happening to them, please it can't be she thought desperately. This is another one of my dreams, I'll wake up any minute and Harry will be bursting into my room like usual. He'll hold me, tell me it's okay, sooth me until I drop back off to sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut wanting to believe that what was happening wasn't real but the blade pressed against her was too real to block out as she opened them again.

Harry felt the anger rip through his body as he was lifted from the ground struggling with all of his might, knocking a death eater off balance. They can't have her, please they can't take her away from me, they just can't.

"STOP or I will kill her!" Lucius warned as anger flashed in his eyes as he walked over to Ginny and ran a cold finger down her cheek.

Harry stilled his movements, nodding his head in defeat as more death eaters moved towards him kicking him in his stomach causing him to double over.

Ginny could only watch as they tore Harry to pieces, kicking and punching him till he could barely lift his head up. His breathing became ragged as he tried to spit the blood out that was filling his mouth, his eyes briefly caught Ginny's before they kicked him again.

"RIGHT enough of this, let's go!" Announced Lucius and clicked his fingers at the death eaters around Harry as they pulled him from the ground apparating away.

When Harry had disappeared, the death eater holding Ginny dropped the blade from her throat and leant down to whisper in her ear as she watched more cloaked figure apparate away.

"I knew I'd get you one way or another!" The voice of Draco Malfoy sent tears that were threatening to fall to her eyes.

She blinked them back and swallowed the terror that had formed in every inch off her body before she grounded out, "You'll never have me, you're a spineless bastard Malfoy. Doesn't matter what you do, I'm Harry's and always will be!"

Soon as the words left her lips, she felt Malfoy's hand strike her cheek. "That's what you think!" He snarled before he grabbed her arm, apparating away.

The last pop sounded and the forest stood still and silent, leaving their abandoned broomsticks in the forest.


	18. Chapter 17 Being torn away from another

**Chapter 17 – Being torn away from another**

Ginny felt the tug behind her navel and the forest disappeared until she was standing at the edge of another, she could hear waves crashing against cliffs in the distance and smell the salt that accompanied it.

Harry and she were dragged roughly through the trees until a huge shadow overtook them; Ginny looked up at the tall castle, the turrets reached for the clouds. Tall wrought iron bars surrounded it with death eaters standing guard over the grounds.

Harry could hear Ginny screaming abuse at the death eaters behind him as he drifted in and out of conscious, his whole body throbbing in agony. But that wasn't the worst of his pain, knowing the death eaters had Ginny terrified him more, his worst nightmare was turning into reality and he was unable to stop it. He clung to the hope that Ron and Hermione discovered they were missing quickly, discovered the abandoned brooms and rescue them before anything happened to Ginny. He couldn't bare this, he'd fought to stop this happening and now they had her. He'd tried to stay away from her, deny his feeling, but his selfishness had landed them here. He blamed himself for this; if he had kept his emotions hidden he would have kept the most important person in his life free from harm.

The death eaters pushed Harry and Ginny roughly through the heavy castle doors, into the entrance. Sunlight lit the area as Harry and Ginny were dragged through it and down a flight a stairs where it immediately became darker. Ginny was close enough to Harry now to touch him, she freed one of her hands and reached out holding onto one of his bound hands, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry whispered in defeat as they were led into darkness.

"Don't...we'll get through this, this isn't your fault!" she tried to reassure him as the fear stretched throughout her body; she couldn't see a way out of this.

Harry just let his head fall forward onto his chest as they carried on down the steps towards what he assumed were the dungeons. His mind was in overdrive as he tried to work out a plan of escape. They had to get out of there, they just had to. His surroundings swam before his vision and he could barely hobble down the stairs due to his bound legs. He tried concentrated on the feel of Ginny's hand holding his.

The dungeons were dark and held no natural light, they smelt damp and metallically. They were being pushed deeper and deeper into the darkness of the dungeons. They passed solid looking wooden doors, with huge metal hinges and tiny flaps that must be used for meals, if the prisoners got any.

Ginny could feel the anger pulsing through her veins as she looked at a distraught and broken Harry in front of her. She left go of his hands and dug her heals into the ground. Using all her strength she pushed against Malfoy, who still held her, knocking him into a wooden door of a nearby cell with a bang.

Harry heard the commotion behind him and saw Ginny fighting, he ignored the pain soaring through his body and joined her. He lifted his leg kicking his enemy in the side before pushing his body into the stone wall, just as he heard Ginny grunt in pain as Malfoy's hand collided with her cheek. She retaliated and swung her fist at him knocking him to the side. She ran to fallen death eater by Harry and grabbed his knife from his robes. She quickly moved in front of Harry point the blade at anyone who got too close to them.

"Get back!" She ordered her eyes locked of Lucius as he moved towards her with his hands in the air.

The remaining death eaters had finally getting their heads out of their arses and had their wands trained on the couple.

Lucius turned to them, "Don't fire...just yet!" he instructed them as he turned again to face Harry and Ginny again.

Ginny managed to move Harry to the side quick enough to cut the rope bounding his hands together, and quickly turning it back to the death eaters before they had even noticed.

"Very feisty indeed you are Miss Weasley, but we'll soon sort that!" Lucius drawled at them, taking another step towards them.

"I heard what you both did to my son and there is no way you're getting away with it!" He taunted again, "There's no way out for you, guards on every entrance. You have no wands just that little blade of yours!" He spoke inching closer to them.

"Get the fuck away from us!" She screamed as Harry started to move in front of her, taking the blade carefully in his hand.

"Ah Potter, there you are! I thought you were letting your little girlfriend here to do all the work," Lucius sneered trying to keep their attention focused on him.

"She's quite capable, unlike your son!" He spoke as he spat some residue of blood from his mouth. "What a loser!"

"You're the only 'loser' here Potter; there's no way out, no-one knows your here."

"They'll find us, and when they do, you'll be the one who needs help!" Harry retorted keeping Ginny firmly behind him.

"Ha I'd like to see that, a teenage boy defeating me!"

They kept throwing insults back and forth at each other until an orange jet of light flew towards the blade Harry held, sending it flying through the air until it hit the floor with a loud ting.

Harry spun grabbing Ginny round the waist and brought his lips crashing down onto hers, not knowing if he would ever get another chance. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they heard the death eaters move in around them; Harry quickly moved his hands to cup her face.

"I love you, no matter what happens I love you!" He spoke urgently as the death eaters tried to pull them apart.

"I love you too!" Ginny replied and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, as Harry hands were torn away from her. She could feel someone pulling her away down the corridor, away from him, she flung her body again trying to free herself as Harry was pulled away too.

"Stupid bitch!" muttered Draco Malfoy, who held Ginny yet again and was pulling her towards her prison, but she wouldn't make it easy for him as she pummelled his body until he threw her against the stone wall of the corridor, pressing his body up against hers.

"GET OFF HER!!!" She heard Harry's screams echoing towards her.

He placed his fingers round her neck as he whispered, "Poor Potter and Weasley being captured...and separated. And look at this here, we're all alone! How convenient for us Ginerva... how convenient indeed!"

Ginny struggled for breath as Draco held her tighter, making her tender neck sting as her head began spinning and his speech became blurred. Little stars flashed before her eyes as a black curtain drifted over her body until she felt herself collide with the ground.

Malfoy tensed his hand he had been holding Ginny with before looking at her crumpled, helpless form lying at his feet. He stepped to the side opening a cell door and throwing her body inside, he smirked at her on the ground before slamming the door shut and walking back up the corridor to accompany his father.

.................................................................................................................................................

The hour was drawing late at the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley fussed around the kitchen making tea for her family. Ron and Hermione had returned from their walk alone hours ago without Harry or Ginny. _They would be here for supper, they always are she thought_ as she stirred one of pans in the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and started setting the table for the family. Dusk had drawn in and Mrs. Weasley was becoming more and more concerned; she kept glancing out the kitchen window to see any signs of the couple.

"You alright mum?" asked Ron, coming to stand at her side also looking out of the window.

She looked down, brushing her apron with her hands before looking at her son, "Yes, just being silly wondering where those two have gotten to."

"They'll be back any minute," Ron reassured her before moving to take his seat at the table.

Mr. Weasley joined them along with Fred and George; the tension grew as they all took their places round the kitchen table and began trying to eat. Mrs. Weasley kept thinking she was silly for worrying about where they were, they'd properly run through that door any minute and apologise. But it was odd for them to be this late, and they usually popped back to the kitchen on hot days for drinks. However they were all loved up, properly just fallen asleep in the meadow or forest she thought. But what if something had happened to them? Ron and Hermione did say they were going flying, what if they've fallen off their brooms or crashed?

She glanced at the two empty seats at the table when all of a sudden Ron dropped his knife and fork onto the table, stood up and moved to the back door. "I can't stand this waiting, I'm going to go and find them. I'll see if they're returned their brooms to the shed first," he decided as he opened the back door of the kitchen.

"We're coming too," announced Fred and George as they joined Ron outside.

"Hermione can you stay here and if they return send some blue sparks into the air so we know to come back?" Ron asked as the three of them ran to the broom shed to discover the brooms hadn't returned.

Ron turned to his brothers, "I don't have a good feeling about this!" He admitted as he lit his wand as they moved into the forest.

....................................................................................................................................................

About an hour later Ron, Fred and George burst through the burrow's kitchen door to see the shocked faces of their parents and Hermione.

"What's going on, have you found them?" asked a frantic Mrs Weasley running to her sons.

"No, but we found their brooms miles away! We've searched the woods and shouted their names...but nothing!" explained Ron, trying to catch his breath. "I haven't seen them since right after breakfast."

"Oh god, where are they!" yelped Mrs. Weasley as she fell into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'll alert the order!" Arthur decided, running to the fireplace.

Within minutes the order had arrived at the burrow ready for action, they all set off into the dark hunting for the teenagers. Ron and the twins showed the group where they had found the broomstick laying abandoned, and they scouted the area until Hermione cried out she'd found something.

She held her wand towards the ground towards a glittering object; she carefully picked it up examining it closely. Molly Weasley moved closer to her and let out a deep sob. "It's Ginny's button off the shirt she was wearing this morning!" she cried as she fell to her knees, broken. "They've got them...haven't they...they've got my...my little girl and Harry!"

"We don't know that yet Molly, let's try and stay hopeful!" soothed her husband wrapping his arms around her, trying his hardest to remain strong for his family.

Behind them Professor Dumbledore moved closer to the ground pointing his wand into the grass below, he ran his fingers over the top of the blades of grass. Coating his fingers in a substance and brought them to his nose to smell, "Remus!" he shouted.

Remus Lupin ran toward the Professor's crouched figure, "What is it?" he questioned trying to achieve better lighting.

"I'm afraid it's blood!" croaked Dumbledore moving his wand round the area and discovering drop and patches nearby. "Human blood...their blood!"

Dumbledore rose to his feet shakily looking round the area before he raised his wand and shouted, "Lumos maximum!" Dumbledore's wand light the whole area, some of the trees held marks from where a spell had hit them, the long grass flat in places from where people had stood or lay.

Reality hit him roughly in the chest, he looked around at the order and their hopeful faces that they would find them. He looked at the Weasley's and Hermione who held tears in their eyes as reality hit them too.

"They're gone! He's got them!"

**Authors Notes:** Sorry to be mean but I'm going to ask for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, don't forget I want your opinion even if it's to say something thats bad about my story! Thank you to the loyal people who have reviewed my story every chapter I have wrote, you know who you are!

One last thing, I' recently wrote a one shot about Harry and Ginny seeing each other for the first time after Harry left for the Horcrux hunt, it's called 'The one he left behind' please read it if you get a chance and please review!!


	19. Chapter 18 Pure Emotional Torture

**Authors Notes: **Well thank you so much to the people who reviewed my last chapter and my one shot story! I have to apologise about the state of my grammar and if any parts are confusing, my BETA has been having some difficulties sending my chapters back to me, plus she's been really busy and don't want to keep pestering her. I'm sure I can replace these chapters with corrections later on.

**Chapter 18 – Pure Emotional Torture**

His whole body throbbed from the beating he had received his muscles ached as he tried to push his body into a seating position. With a grunt and considerable amount of effort Harry finally managed to rest his back against the wall of his cell.

Harry willed himself to fall asleep, try and allow his body some recovery time. However every time he let his eye lids flutter shut he was assaulted with images of Ginny in pain, the blade cutting into her skin, Draco Malfoy pulling her from him, pulling her away down a corridor and slamming her into the wall. The ache in his heart hurt more than any of the injuries he had just received, he hoped he would wake up from this nightmare. But unfortunately he knew that wouldn't happen, he just prayed that they would be found.

It was his entire fault, if Ginny didn't make it out of here alive he didn't know how he would live with himself.

Eventually Harry dropped off into an uncomfortable slumber plagued with nightmares of Ginny being tortured, her screams echoing in his ears until he unexpectedly realised the screams didn't just remain in his head. He opened his eyes, shaking his head before listening intently to a young girl cries of horror.

.............................................................................................................................

Ginny woke up similar to Harry, her skin held marks that were the beginning of bruises from her struggle. Her throat felt raw from screaming and where Malfoy had gripped her too hard, the cell held nothing. There was the tiniest whole in the ground against one of the walls but that was it, the hard stone floor and the clothes she wore were her only comfort.

She couldn't believe she was here, captured and trapped by the death eaters. She just hoped Harry hadn't been punished to badly, and he had been left alone. _Harry, my Harry, I can't lose him. We have to fight, we have to stay strong for when the order comes to rescue us. We must live on!_

Ginny's cramped legs creaked in protest; she carefully started raising herself from the floor stretching her legs. She had just straightened her back when her cell door flew open; she was quickly hit with a spell that sent her flying into the opposite wall. When her back hit the stone her legs completely gave way and she slumped to the floor. Lucius and Draco entered removing their hoods to sneer down at her, Draco's eye filled with lust as he took in her slender body and fiery locks.

"Gentle Draco, we still need her in one piece you know!" Sneered Lucius as he looked from his son to Ginny.

Ginny raised her head up towards the two "Bastards!" She spat trying to sort her body out from the sudden attack.

"Still has her spirit!" Lucius smirked again "For now...but we'll soon get rid of that!"

Lucius waved his wand and Ginny felt chains encircling her wrists tightly, they pulled her arms above her head along with her body until she practically hung against the wall she had just collided with. On her tip toes she could just barely reach the ground, the chains dug into her wrists as they held her in place.

"Does it make you feel like a big man?" Questioned Ginny to Lucius as she shook her face from her face.

Lucius moved so he was standing right in front of Ginny's face, "Does what make me feel like a big man?" He asked back.

"Prying on young girls!" She retorted.

"No just the blood traitors!" Lucius sneered until Ginny spat in his face.

Lucius slowly raised his hand and removed the saliva, "You're going to regret that little girl!"

"Crucio!" He yelled pointing his wand at Ginny.

Ginny had never experienced the curse before, but her body felt like it was being ripped apart, limb from limb. Hot pokers and knives cutting and stabbing every inch of her body. She hurtled herself around as the painstaking scream flowed from the mouth in waves as Lucius held the curse on her, her legs again went from underneath her and she swung from the chains in complete agony until he finally released her from the curse, laughing at her pain. He then walked to her cell door and began shouting down the corridor.

"Hear that Potter, did you hear her scream?" Lucius voice bounced off the walls.

Ginny body and skin tingled from the aftermath of the curse, but she was more concerned she got her breathing back to normal after the feeling that all the wind had been knocked from her body. She slowly managed to raise her head again to hear a scream in the distance.

"GINNY!" Came Harry's distant voice, reaching her ears making her feel the smallest bit happier that he was okay.

Draco then moved in front of Ginny, grabbing her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger. He eyes her face curiously before slamming his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, she felt completely revolted. She wished herself to vomit all over him, and hope he never repeat this action again but she wasn't allowed that luxury.

She tried to move her head to the side to shake him off put he held her still until the assault on her lips was complete, however as he was about to retreat she bit his bottom lip.

"You stupid bitch," he shouted swiping his mouth with the back of his hand removing the blood, "You'll never fucking learn will you!"

Ginny smirked at him, "And you'll never learn that it doesn't matter what you do, you won't break Harry and I up!"

He grinned again at her; he made her think he was treating to the cell door before he quickly turned around backhanding her cheek forcefully.

"That's what you think!" He spat before slamming the cell door shut leaving her in darkness.

..........................................................................................................................

Ginny's screams shook his very heart in his chest, what the hell were they doing to her. Harry managed to scramble his body to his cell door. He felt utterly helpless as he pounded the door with his fists, causing his knuckles to bleed through the sheer force of his hits when suddenly the screams stopped.

"_Hear that Potter, did you hear her scream?" Lucius voice bounced off the walls._

"_GINNY!" he screamed._

Was she still alive, please say she's alive. He could feel his body shutting down with the sheer thought that they'd kill her. But was that their plan, to kill her, to try and shatter me so they could then kill me! His insides felt like they were being twisted when his cell door was blasted open to reveal three hooded death eater entering his room. He shouldn't be surprised they were here really; he expected it really since Ginny had been visited.

Bellatrix, Greyback and Dolohov removed their hoods pointing their wands menacingly at Harry.

He stood proudly facing them full on, "Well get on with it, do your worst!"

And with that Harry felt his body being struck from all angles; he felt a knife slice down his forearm spilling his blood. He then felt someone grip the fresh wound digging their nails deep causing more blood to fall. He could hear Bellatrix psychotic laugh filling the small space, drumming into his ears.

"Crucio!" Screamed Bellatrix.

It was Harry's turn to scream now and as the curse was held on him Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway, leaning carelessly against the door frame watching the scene before him unfold.

When Harry had been bound similarly to Ginny with chain's and the first three death eaters left. Draco moved closer to Harry's battered figure and punched him squarely in the nose, causing it to explode in blood.

Harry sucked in a breath refusing to take his eyes from Malfoy, spitting blood out that filled his mouth.

"That's for our little incident back at Hogwarts!" Draco hissed at him.

"You know your little lady is a feisty little thing!" He smirked, "And a good kisser!"

Anger seared through Harry's body as he swung his body trying to get closer to Malfoy, "Stay the fuck away from her!"

"Sorry can't do that, she's irresitable! God knows why she's with you...I want her...and I'll have her!" Malfoy taunted, causing Harry to become angrier and angrier.

"You'll never have her Malfoy!"

"Like you're going to stop me, look at you! Pathetic!"

******WARNING: **I have the next chapter ready but would like to receive 8 reviews before posting it, sorry to be mean! However be warned the next chapter contains some truly horrific contents.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19 Hell has opened its doors

**WARNING: **This chapter had been very hard to write, it is very upsetting. If you have problems reading about rape, I strongly suggest you skip this chapter as it is extremely unpleasant and devastating.

_**~MissLisaBennett~ "I'll second that."**_

**Chapter 19 – Hell has opened its doors**

She was being dragged through the dungeons by two huge death eaters, the tips of her toes being scraped over the rough stone floors. She felt too weak and helpless to fight, she knew that it didn't matter what she did, she wouldn't beat the inevitable. The iron grip the death eaters held her with was nothing compared to the chains that had secured her in place in her cell when she was first kidnapped. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears and her whole body trembled in fear. Where were they taking her to? Would she see Harry? He _had_ to be alive. She, surely, would feel her heart shattered if he were dead, she choked back the sob that was threatening to overtake her. She could not think of a life without Harry.

All of a sudden the two guards kicked open a double door and the light flooded over her, making her eyes sting. The floors turned to marble and her toes welcomed the smooth surface, as they pulled her further into the room, she could hear mutterings moving closer towards her until they echoed off the walls around her. They passed by a group of death eaters and then she was thrown to the ground. Not expecting the impact, her head collided with the floor. She grabbed the sides of her head and held it tight as it felt like it was splitting in half.

"GINNY!" came Harry's hoarse voice.

Even through the pain that surrounded her, hearing Harry's distressed scream still made her feel the relief knowing he was still with her.

"Shut it Potter!" came a familiar voice as he punched Harry straight in the gut and again in the face.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to the room, her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized her surroundings. _My dream, it looks similar to the room from my dream._ Her legs felt like jelly as she raised herself from the ground, her eyes fell upon Harry and she too felt like she'd been punched in the gut. He was being held back by two large death eaters, while Draco Malfoy stood by their sides. Harry's cheeks were sunken in, his emerald eyes dull and his whole body damaged. She could see old wounds that had been left untreated and raw; he'd been beating to an inch of his life.

"Don't fucking touch her, let her go it's me who you want!" Harry continued to scream.

Her trembling never ceased as she looked from Harry to the rest of the room, death eaters filled the large hall, all eyes on herself and Harry. She could not hear the cheering and goads coming from the Dark Lord's followers, she blocked them out the best she could not bear to hear what they were shouting at them. All of a sudden the noise stopped and all eyes became focused on someone behind Ginny. A shiver ran rapidly down her spine turning her blood to ice feeling the presence of him surrounding her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! Miss Ginerva Weasley, we meet again my child, but I can see how much you have grown!" Voldemort hissed.

She slowly forced her body to turn around but kept her gaze firmly to the ground as she built her courage to face him. She took a deep breath, refusing to show him the fear he craved to see from her, and she raised her eyes up to see him.

"What do you want Tom?" Ginny ground out as she stood up to face him, ignoring the pounding that still continued from her head.

"I want to teach you both a lesson. I want to torture you to no return. I want to tear you to pieces!" he hissed.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted in the background.

Ginny's insides twisted in fear, this could be it. _I may never get to marry Harry, or grow old together, or have children of our own. We may never see our family and friends again._

She fought the tears back that were threatening to escape and stood proud in front of Tom Riddle, refusing to show any fear to him.

Harry struggled even more "It's me you want, let her go!" he yelled.

Voldemort then snapped his fingers at Draco Malfoy; Malfoy then nodded to the death eaters holding Harry. They tightened their grip on him and wrestled him to the floor pressing his chest into the marble, while the death eaters stepped on his back pulling his arms back so he was completely immobilised.

Ginny went to run for Harry when Voldemort immobilised her with another snap of his fingers, she tried to fight it but it was no use; she was so weak.

Harry looked up from his position, he was still facing Ginny's standing form. She looked utterly terrified as she looked down at him, totally helpless. He knew she would try and hide her fear from the death eaters. He felt so distraught about getting her into this war; here she stood with cuts and bruises littering her body.

They had been kidnapped weeks ago and knew of no attempts of rescue. They had not seen each other since they were tore apart when they first arrived at the dungeons. They had been stripped of their clothes and given rags to wear, they had been starved and tortured with the cruciatus curse whenever the death eaters felt like it.

Her eyes now on Malfoy as he smirked, narrowing his eyes at her. She braced herself as the look in his eyes, they terrified her, but she wouldn't allow him to see her frightened; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He strode over to her and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her body over her curves, looping around her breast and bottom. His touch curdled her stomach, his cold hands cupped her bottom and he then moved them down to her legs and iron gripped her bare flesh making her wince as he dug his nails into her skin. He lifted her up knocking her off her feet and slammed her back onto the cold marble floor.

Harry fought to free himself moving his whole body trying to shake off the two guards_. How could this be happening? His innocent Ginny being put through this torture! All because of him having to watch his enemy who had always wanted her for himself touch his love._

"Get off her!!!! Don't touch her, fight Ginny!" he screamed.

Ginny snapped into action as she felt Voldemort's spell release her, she scrambled to get onto her feet but she felt a hand collide with the side of her head and the force knocked her ground. She landed on her front and tried to look ahead to find a way to escape. But her vision went blurry as Malfoy spun her onto her back and pounced onto her body. She could see the blurry outline of Malfoy hovering above her, she lifted her hand swinging her fist straight into his jaw.

"You little fucking bitch!"He shouted at her while massaging his jaw. He grabbed both her wrists and fought with her before slamming them to the floor to pin them above her head. He held them in place using one hand as he trailed his other up her body to her cheek, then he lifted it and slapped her hard across the face where it collided with the marble floor.

"NOOOO, GET OFF HER! PLEASE HURT ME, LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE!" Harry's muffled scream ran throughout the room.

The death eaters who remained in the room began cheering at Harry and Ginny's pain.

"No! Get the fuck off me, don't fucking touch me!" She screamed as Malfoy hands started ripping her clothes from her body.

Voldemort's eyes never blinked as he looked from Harry's distraught face and Ginny's violation.

Tears started rolling down her face as the realization dawned on her that no one was going to save her. Harry was totally trapped and with Voldemort and death eaters filling the room there was no hope. They'd been demoralized and their dignity had been ripped away. She was going to be raped in front of the man she loved, violated and abused.

Malfoy started ripping the rest of her garments from her fully, exposing her body to the cold of the room and his steely grey eyes.

"NO, GET OFF ME!" she screamed into his face as her whole being shook violently. Suddenly pain shot through her body, she screamed in agony as the cruciatus curse was placed on her, she felt like her body was being ripped apart, and then it stopped leaving her to catch her breath. She realised to her horror that she was still alive and hadn't even passed out, as she willed herself to fall under a sheet of darkness.

The surrounding death eaters applauded and wolf whistled at the sight of her naked form, Voldemort sat infront of everyone in the room smirking as he watched Potter's world shatter. Malfoy then cast a sticking spell onto her wrists, she struggled against him but it was no use this was it, no going back now! The doors of hell began to open.

He sat back straddling her and she heard him undo his belt and pull down his zip, he then lay on top of her.

Malfoy then looked Harry directly in the eyes and bent down to Ginny's ear and ordered her "Open up Weasley, it's time."

Harry filled with anger. he pushed and struggled again, just to be slammed back into the hard floor.

"NOOOOO, STOP PLEASE!!! Harry's screams rang out through the room.

Ginny clamped her legs shut against Malfoy refusing him to move any closer to her.

"Okay then Weaslette; let's do this the hard way!"

He grabbed her thighs piercing her soft skin with his nails untill he drew blood and pulled them apart resting himself at her entrance. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "See Weasley I always get my way. Now let's watch your Potter's heart crumble into pieces!"

Then he struck into her and everything came falling down around her. An agonized cry left her lips and echoed through the room. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the panting coming from her abuser as he violated her body. The tears she had been holding back for so long burst from her eyes as her head fell to the side.

She rested her sore cheek against the marble floor where her eyes met Harry's distraught green ones; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. His lips were moving slowly but the words would not reach Ginny now, she could feel her body starting to shut down, her limbs tingled till they became numb.

Malfoy was biting and sucking her leaving red marks over her cream skin, trailing wet sloppy kisses over her breasts while whispering "Dirty blood traitor, Potter's whore! He'll not want you now, you know, not now you've been dirtied by his enemy!"

He kept tearing through her body making her wince with pain as she fell through the doors of hell as the darkness she hoped for overtook her.

**I'm going to be mean again and ask for reviews before I post the next Chapter. I really need to know your opinions on this chapter as I'm not sure if I did the right thing posting this.**

**Note for ~MissLisaBennett~ Thank you so much for your hard work and support again, you make me feel so much more confident with my work.**

**Love Bonnieginny x**


	21. Chapter 20 Utterly Broken

Few notes from the previous chapter, I decided that I did the right thing posting the last chapter. I respect everyone's advice and opinions, so thank you for posting them.

Chapter 20 – Utterly Broken

Back at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk completely lost, Harry and Ginny had been kidnapped two weeks ago, they hadn't even found information on their whereabouts or if they were alive or not. He desperately hoped they were still alive; surely Voldemort would have broadcasted to the world if he had killed Harry. Dumbledore wished his theory was correct and that they would find them; Harry held a very special place in his heart and longed to have him return safely.

Severus Snape hadn't been summoned by Voldemort for weeks, and when he was it was never at his hideout. Which troubled Dumbledore further; he wondered Voldemort hadn't told Severus anything of the two teenagers. Deep down Dumbledore thought Voldemort might be losing his trust in Severus. However tonight Severus had felt a sharp pain from his dark mark, when he had lightly grazed it with his forefinger he saw a dark castle surrounded by high walls. There contained no words or announcement from the Dark Lord, but Severus knew that he must leave soon to gather information and hopefully find Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore was waiting for him to return, to see if he had any information on the two, it had been hours and Dumbledore was getting desperate. He rested his head in his hands trying to block the horrific images that ran through his mind, but they couldn't be moved.

His thoughts then turned to Draco Malfoy, he hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year and he had his suspicions about him; he had changed over the last eighteen months. But Dumbledore being the man he was, tried to look beyond the glint of evil in his eyes, he had hoped he could be saved. He realised now that he was wrong.

Ron and Hermione had reluctantly returned to school under the conditions that they were kept well informed on any new developments, and now that they were of age they would be involved in any rescue missions. However neither were eating properly, and they were making themselves sick with worry. Hermione hardly slept, she sepnt her time trying to work out where there had been any current death eater activity that she could use to find her two best friends.

Suddenly Dumbledore's office door opened, shaking him from his previous thoughts. Severus swept into the room, his face held an almost distraught look. He knew, then, that something terrible had happened to Harry and Ginny, for Severus rarely showed any emotion.

"Headmaster," he spoke strongly but shakily.

Dumbledore stood behind his desk and prepared himself for what he was about to learn.

Severus eyes then fell to the floor, he squeezed them tightly creating lines to form on his brow. He took a deep breath and brought his eyes back up to meet Dumbledore's. "My position as a spy for you is going to end, I cannot do this anymore!" he announced bluntly with a harsh edge to his voice.

"Are they alive Severus?" He asked worriedly, using his desk to support him as he looked at his potions masters.

"Yes, but I don't know for how much longer. The dark lord isn't holding back, he's determined to tear Potter apart and he's using Ginny Weasley to do it!" Looking straight at the headmaster with terror in his eyes.

Dumbledore bowed his head. Harry had been through so much, he had just found happiness and now it was being used against him.

"What's he done to them Severus? Will they ever recover?" he asked anger pulsing through him, they were still just children.

"Sir...Draco Malfoy has been a spy here, he delivered information on Harry's relationship with Ginny; she became an extreme target." He took a deep breath and continued. "He gathered all his most loyal followers this evening and told us we were in for a treat. They dragged Potter and Ginny into the room, they looked dreadful headmaster. Tortured, starved and they could barely hold their heads up. They pinned Potter to the floor and totally immobilised him, he was helpless."

Severus' face crumpled as the image shot through his mind again before continuing, "Then young Malfoy came forward and knocked Ginny to the floor and..."

"And...he what?" asked Dumbledore urgently moving in front of his desk and closer to Severus.

"He... raped her...right in front of Potter...she fought with all her might but she was so weak!" he yelled angrily looking up into the headmasters face, he knew he had to do something, he would have sooner if he had known their whereabouts.

Dumbledore fell down into the chair he was holding and looked to the ground shaking his head, how was anyone suppose to deal with that?

"I'm going to try and free them sir, I have to. For my own sanity and theirs. I'll do it quietly but you understand that I'll never be able to return thereafter. He will know I'm not loyal to him and he'll want me dead." He spoke calmly and precise.

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, he couldn't even comprehend how someone could deal with something so truly horrific. Harry and Ginny had been through so much in their short lives and the thought of them going through this was too much to bear.

"I understand Severus, but just in case I need the destination in the event you don't return." He said,__moving from the chair to behind his desk where Severus joined him to discuss their plans. He knew an ambush of the castle was too risky, but if Severus could do it quietly there would be more hope of getting them home safely.

_............................................................................................................................_

_She was sitting under their tree at the Burrow; the sun was beaming down onto her as a slight breeze rustled the leaves above her. The breeze washed over her skin soothing the tingly sensation caused by the sun, her toes caressed the earth beneath her as she watched her brothers and Harry diving up and down above the trees on their broomsticks. Her fingers surrounding the smoothed wood of her broomstick beside her, she raised her body from the ground and stepped forward intending to join them when the sky turned black, the leaves and the grass beneath and above her dying, turning brown losing its softness._

_She felt the earth moving beneath her, she could feel it loosening and becoming weaker until she started falling, falling, falling through the darkness that covered her skin in dirt, filthy black adhesive that moulded itself to her body. Her once bright fiery hair becoming dull as it whipped itself around her face and neck until she finally hit the rough stone ground scraping her skin._

All of a sudden it hit her, she was still alive, still in pain, still suffering. She clenched her eyes shut and hoped she would return to the Burrow, away from this hell.

She took a deep breath trying to stop herself from sobbing when she realised there was no escape; she couldn't feel the moist grass between her toes but the rough, dusty ground she now lay upon. She couldn't feel the warm sun and the cool breeze, just the bitter cold that surrounded her body and the rough material covering her skin.

She opened her eyes a sliver, the room was similar to her last prison apart from a glass wall where two green, devastated eyes were staring at her broken form.

She was away from him; Malfoy was gone...for now. That's when it hit her. She couldn't hold it in anymore and her heart shattered into tiny pieces, she could barely inhale enough breath to sooth herself. The tears fell from her broken eyes as she pulled herself along the dusty cell floor towards the glass wall, pressing her palms against it as she lifted her eyes to meet Harry's letting out a deep sob.

"Gin...I'm so sorry." Harry said shakily, struggling to stay strong for her, he felt his own body being torn limb from limb in pain of seeing her like this.

"Make it go away Harry, please, I can't...I...can't stand it please, make it...disappear." As she sobbed, her whole body shook violently.

Harry pressed his palms on the glass to mirror Ginny's, he felt so helpless, so dead inside. The look Ginny held in her eyes was enough to send him over the edge; it scared him so much. She was losing her fight, her spark, she looked as if she was giving up. _We've got to get through this, we need to get away, _Harry thought.

"Please Harry make it go, make it go! Hold me, please!" She screamed as she held her hands up against the glass, her cheek still red and sore from her fight, her tears flooded from her eyes, cooling the area.

Harry stood helpless against the glass reaching out for her, his heart ripped from his body in front of his eyes. Why did he do this to her? It was his fault he'd fallen in love with her, put her in terrible danger, ripped her apart! He wished that Voldemort had just killed him and be done with it, but no he was ripping Harry to pieces first, slowly. "Please find us!" he whispered to himself. He couldn't watch Ginny die, she needed to live on and grow old with their children surrounding them. Not like this, not by the hand of Voldemort or his followers.

Ginny couldn't cope with the pain that was running through her veins, she needed Harry, she needed his arms encircling her and telling it was going to be ok. All she could feel was Malfoy's hands all over her body touching and groping her. Her skin felt covered in dirt and grime as she slid down the glass, her finger nails began attacking her skin, trying to scrap the dirt that had attached on to her. Malfoy's filth, the firth that ran through his veins that had moulded itself to Ginny. Her body felt numb, she couldn't even feel her nails digging into her flesh, all she could feel was him touching her. No matter how much she tried removing the dirt, it was still part of her, her once beautiful cream skin was now broken and raw.

She curled her body into a ball against the glass, grief shuddering through her bones, rocking back and forth until her body shut down into complete exhaustion. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped against the floor, and fell still.

"I love you Ginny, keep fighting! We've got to...I'm so sorry...I've done this to you..." Harry sobbed slamming his weak fist against the glass in desperation; he turned and put his back against it while covering his face in his hands as he fell to the ground. His whole body trembling in distress and anger, and he couldn't do anything about either.

...............................................................................................................................


	22. Chapter 21Let the Sun Guide us to Heaven

**Authors Notes - **Well before you read this, an absolutely huge thank you has to be made to MissLisaBennett for getting this chapter back to me so quick. She is so dedicated to helping me along and has kept on with me from the beginning. She's fab and without her this chapter wouldn't have arrived here so quick!

**Chapter 21 – Let the Sun Guide us to our Heaven**

After discussing their plans Severus returned to Wales in the early hours of that morning, the sky was lightening as the sun was preparing to rise. The forest stood deathly still as he swept through the trees towards the looming dark castle, it stood tall against the coast line. He could smell the salt wafting over the area as he approached the castle gates. He knew that many of the guards would be sleeping but knew there would be some standing guard. He was determined; he had to get Harry and Ginny out and to the safety of Hogwarts. He felt so disgusted about what had happened to them, he hoped for only two things, that he didn't get caught and it wasn't too late. Both would have dire consequences. But he had to do this even though he had grudges with Harry, nobody deserved what they had been through and they were still just children.

He entered the castle which had its usual guards, but apart from that it was deadly quiet as most were sleeping. When he looked ahead he saw the two large doors that led to the room where he had witnessed the assault just hours before, the sickness swept through his body as he quickly turned away. He followed a passageway that led to the lower floors where the dungeons were, he approached the entrance and found two guards sleeping.

He stepped over to them very quietly, quickly immobilising them and snapping their wands. He tied them up and searched their desks for the prisoner's wands. They lay in the top draw; he pocketed them. He looked at his surroundings; the dungeons were dark and damp. The air seemed heavy with misery as he walked past the desk grabbing the set of keys that were hung behind it he made his way through the cells searching for them.

As he reached the end of the cells he started feeling a sense of despair as he wondered if he was too late, but as he moved to the last remaining doors he realised they looked different to the rest. The wood of the doors had a sort of glow to it, it had a key hole like any other but there was still something different about them. He looked through a small window situated at the top of it and saw a flash of red hair, Ginny's form lay crumpled on the floor unconscious.

He placed his palm to the door and felt a sharp pain running down one finger to his wrist; he quickly removed it to find it slashed. Blood seeped from the wound and he looked back at the door, the glow had vanished but the bloody streak remained. He pointed his wand to his hand to seal the wound up but nothing happened and he was left to take the pain. He rummaged to find the key and opened the door as he stepped in he saw the glass wall separating the cells. Harry lay on the other side pressed up against it, his eyes brimmed red and his brow creased as he tried to sleep. He opened the door walking over to Ginny, she looked so helpless. He careful scooped her limp body up into his arms; he squashed through the door, to get to Harry's cell.

The glow remained on Harry's door and knew he had to repeat his previous actions; he placed his already injured hand to the door and felt the sharp pain shoot from it as it engraved the slice in his hand deeper.

As soon as he'd turned the key in the lock, he pushed the door open with his foot. The door brushed along the floor before connecting with the wall.

Harry stumbled to his feet in shock, awakening him from his uneasy slumber. His eyes focus on Ginny; he clenched his fists and moved forward to attack Snape.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He screamed moving forward fist clenched and only stopped when Snape pointed his wand at him.

"Shut it Potter, I'm here to get you both out before they can get to you again." He quickly explained harshly. "We don't have much time, I saw what they did and that was nothing compared what he would do next time he calls for you."

Harry let the information sink in and unclenched his fists. He shuffled forward looking closely at her pale face as he brushed the back of his hand softly against her cheek. He let out a deep sob looking at the woman he loved in such a state because of him. He held his arms out, taking Ginny's body from the potion master, placing a delicate kiss to her forehead. He held her close to him, breathing in her scent that was still tainted from her attacker, he shuddered at the thought and realised how much Severus was risking to save them.

"Thank you...I know this...must be...difficult." Harry said not taking his eyes from the girl in his arms.

Severus straightened up and smoothed his robes down, "We need to get out now before anybody notices you're missing or we'll all be dead."

He handed Harry his wand as they moved out of the cell, Harry following behind his billowing cloak, down the passage still holding Ginny's body. They moved quickly as they could, Harry was so weak but pushed himself to the limit to be free of this place, his legs shook wildly holding his own weight never mind Ginny's as they approached the tied up guards.

They both pushed their backs up against the wall of the spiral staircase as they climbed, both wands out just in case they were discovered. It was deadly quiet and they could hear their own footsteps echoing around them as they reached the hallway that Harry and Ginny had been dragged through hours before.

Severus stopped and did a sweep of the area before he stepped out into the open, they quickly moved to the front doors where to guards still stood awake. He had waited until now to disarm them in case they had been discovered early and someone could have raised the alarm.

"Quiet, stay against the wall with your wand out while I get rid of them," he whispered to Harry as he moved through the doors.

He heard Snape disarm them and knock them out. He heard a snap and realised he had snapped their wands too. Snape flew back into the room and rounded on Harry again,

"Soon as we get out of the gate you need to run as fast as you can through the forest, run until it starts to clear. Don't wait for me Potter, if I'm not beside you. You need to apparate straight to Hogwarts gates and get inside before they follow you."

Harry nodded as his pulse quickened realising they had a chance to survive, and the man who had truly hated over the years had made it possible. He would be forever grateful to him no matter what the outcome.

"Well what have we got here." Came a deep snarl from behind Snape, who spun round with his wand pointed as the he realised it was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius stopped his pursuit but continued holding his wand menacing at Harry, Ginny and Snape, "I knew you weren't faithful to the Dark Lord, and now you will pay Snape. Mark my words!" he threatened.

"I'm sure I will Lucius, but at least I will be able to die knowing I did the right thing." Snape replied moving in front of Harry blocking him from view.

"You're a traitor!" He shouted as a jet of red light shot from his wand hurtling towards Snape.

He quickly blocked it and shot his own spell back at Lucius, as he shouted. "Run Harry and don't look back!" Snape cast a huge shield in front of him as Harry fled out the front doors.

He kicked the door shut behind him and caught a quick glimpse of the fallen guards as he looked out over the courtyard until he saw the exit. He ran towards the gate and realised Snape had left it open for him, he was a about a metre away when all of a sudden a huge explosion erupted behind him. It knocked him to the ground still clutching Ginny's body as he tried to take the brunt of the impact.

The dust swirled around him as he pushed himself from the ground, his toes and bare skin held small cuts from where the debris had hit him. He stumbled as he pushed them both through the gate and into the forest, another jet flew past his ear and exploded into a tree at his right.

All current weakness left his body, as he pushed himself running in between the trees changing course trying to throw off the attacker from the castle. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he ran deeper and deeper into the growth, he did as Snape had said and didn't look back. He didn't think he was being followed but didn't want to spare a second to really consider it. He weaved again and stumbled into a ditch. His body hit the earth as he fell, and he covered Ginny's body with his own as he landed hitting his head against the ground. He clawed his fingers at the earth as it stuck underneath his nails as he tried again to get onto his feet.

He straightened up and saw the trees thinning up ahead, he pushed off from the ground and again ran as fast as he could until the forest cleared into a lushes green field where the grass came up to his middle. He held his wand tightly and spun on his heel; he had never apparated with another before but this wasn't the time to dwell on it. They both spun through the air as their bodies were pulled to their destination, as they spun Harry saw the outlines of the turrets appearing as his feet touched the ground. Relief flooded his body as he looked down at Ginny just as his knees buckled and he went crashing to the ground.

He grabbed the gate, pulling himself up. Staggering with Ginny's body into the grounds, he stumbled to a nearby tree and hid behind it as he slid down the trunk with Ginny sitting in his lap. Her face was bruised where she had been hit, along with a deep cut along her forearm that had been left untreated from when they first got kidnapped. These were just the physical scars she had received and Harry panicked not knowing what scars hid inside her, she had collapsed in shock shortly after the assault. He knew he had to get her to the castle as he pushed himself again onto his feet as his knees shook.

The sun shone against the deep blue sky; it lit up the entrance to the castle like the gateway to heaven as he tried to move faster to reach the tall oak doors. His eyes stung from the brightness of the rays, he let the heat engulf his skin as they began to approach the doors.

They were safe once again but for how long, he didn't know.

**Thank you for reading, I know people hate this but remember I need reviews before I post the next chapter. And again thank you to the people who take the time to review.**


	23. Chapter 22 It's just the beginning

**Chapter 22 – It's just the beginning**

Mrs Weasley was beside herself with worry, even more since there wasn't a scrap of evidence or rumour of where they had taken her daughter and adopted son. Two whole weeks had come and gone, she prayed they were still alive they had to be, they couldn't be gone. She couldn't lose her only daughter, but as time went on her hope was slowly diminishing. The longer they were away the more she lost hope, if they ever returned home she couldn't shake the thought from her head about what kind of state they would return in. What had they done to them? They would definitely hold internal scars, but would they run too deep to be repaired?

The thoughts that spun in her head were too difficult to bear, she stood in exactly the same place by the kitchen window as she did that day. She continued even now to blame herself for the day they went missing. If only she had looked for them earlier, Harry and Ginny maybe still with them, but they weren't and it was killing her inside.

The images and theories that ran through her head were just too difficult and painful to imagine. She stood in exactly the same place by the Burrow's kitchen window as she did that day they had gone missing. She cursed herself now for not looking for them earlier, if they had she thought they might of been able to save them.

She continued to stare out into the darkness of the Weasley garden, over to the grand oak tree where she would often see Harry and Ginny together. Over the previous summer they had been growing closer and fallen in love with one another. Now a year later they had been taken away because of that love.

.....

Arthur Weasley entered the deathly quiet kitchen, which he hated, he hated the silence. The kitchen usually held the laughter, chatting, disagreement and debates from his family and friends and now it stood empty apart from his distraught wife that stood by the window. Every night she would return to the same spot and punish herself for the dreaded night, it had only been two weeks. However two weeks had felt like an eternity, with no news, no sign, nothing. It was tearing them apart bit by bit and they were helpless.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to remain strong he walked to his wife, he engulfing her in his arms trying to soothe her pain. But he knew his efforts were in vain because nothing would soothe her, nothing apart from her children returning alive.

..............................................................................................................................

Ron and Hermione sat in the great hall; it was flooded with sunlight as the whole hall merrily ate breakfast. Both sat with their heads down facing empty plates, it was the second day back after the summer break. They didn't want to return to the school, but were promised they would be informed immediately of any information on their missing friends. Both were in a terrible state since Harry and Ginny had been kidnapped, Ron ate very little and Hermione ate nothing. Hermione's head kept spinning with different scenarios that could be happening to her friends, they could be dead and they wouldn't ever see them again. But she forced herself to stay hopeful, she clung to it his with both hands.

This is exactly why Harry hadn't wanted to show his feelings for Ginny, he had known he'd put her in danger. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Hermione thought while she twirled the fork she had through her fingers as she looked up to Ron who had just sighed deeply. He raised his head to allowing their distraught eyes to meet before looking towards the staff table, where Professor Dumbledore sat nervously in his chair. His brow was creased as he kept running hands over his face as he gazed round the hall.

"I might go for a walk before lessons start," Ron muttered looking back at Hermione, "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." She replied and was just about to rise for her chair when she heard gasps erupting around the room. She looked in the direction of the gasps as she heard the doors to the great hall slamming shut, her eyes finally found what she searched.

The sight that awaited terrified her beyond belief, tremors rippled through her whole body; not really knowing how she should feel, she was beyond happy they were here, however the images that had been shooting through her mind were quickly becoming a reality. Her rising legs began to shake as she saw the state her two best friends were in. Harry stood staring off into the distance of the great hall clutching Ginny tightly to his body. They were dressed in beige rags that looked like they had been torn open, Harry's arm held a long untreated cut that ran from his elbow to his wrist which was covered in dried blood. They both were without shoes leaving there feet black with dirt, scrapes and bruises. He had been beaten severely; his face also held dried blood from the wounds that had been produced.

Her eye's travelled to Ginny's unconscious body that lay draped over his arms, she had nearly lost whatever contents she had in her stomach thinking Ginny wasn't breathing, but she had seen a small rise of her chest. She looked horrific; all the brightness that made Ginny was gone. Her skin didn't hold the lushes creams, but had become paler, bruises also littered her exposed skin, along with a cut on her arm that had also been left untreated.

Hermione pushed the tears from her eyes trying to be brave for her friends just as Professor Dumbledore swept past her, she rose from her seat fully and was hot on his heels.

.............................................................................................................................

Harry approached the glowing doors to the great hall, realising he was so close to safety, he pushed himself on another step bursting through them into the familiar hall. Relief flooded his body as he stared up at the windows above the teachers table at the very front of the hall, silent tears he had been holding from his eyes fell as he looked down into his arms as a tear fell onto Ginny's bruised face. The violation flashed in front of his eyes and he crumbled to the ground as his legs could take no more, still clutching Ginny's body to his.

Exhaustion was closing in as Harry's body began rejecting what had just happened to it, he saw a shadow overtaking his vision and he clutched Ginny as tight as he could to his body. He would not totally let his guard down untill she was safely with someone he truelly trusted.

Professor Dumbledore fell to his side along with Ron and Hermione, sobs both escaping their throats.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke evenly as he lightly held Harry's shoulder, "Can you hear me?"

Harry heard the echo of a voice calling out his name, and he grudgingly turned his head towards the noise. The panic that still resided in his chest evaporated as his eyes met the blue twinkling ones of Professor Dumbledore, Harry then forced himself to listen carefully to the blurred noise that was coming from the wise professors lips.

"Can you hear me Harry?" Dumbledore repeated nervously never taking his eyes from Harry's that kept trying to roll into the back of his head.

Harry forced his lips to move and mumbled a "yes!"

"It's ok Harry...your'e safe now...you both are!" Dumbledore soothed as he grasped Harry's hand reassuringly.

"Snape...he..." He shakily tried to squeeze from his lips.

"I know Harry, I know...you're safe!" Dumbledore repeated but let his eyes travel down to Ginny, his whole stomach gave an almighty flip of nausea thinking of the horrors she had endured.

"Harry we need to get Ginny to Madam Pomfrey, can we...take her from you so we can get her there quick?" Dumbledore tried to explain delicately knowing that Harry gripped her protectively.

Harry slowly nodded his head understanding Dumbledore's reassuring words, he loosened his arms and felt the weight and warms of her body leave him. As Ron started lifting her into his arms.

"Get her...Ron...she needs..." Harry stammered as he tried to breathe.

Ron looked upon his sister lying limp in his arms and couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes as Harry released her from his arms and into Ron's, "She'll be...ok...won't she?" He struggled to say.

"I hope so." Dumbledore replied as Neville approached Harry, hoisting him gently onto his feet supporting most of his weight, Hermione quickly moved to Harry's other side, carefully holding him.

"Mr Weasley you go ahead and get her to the hospital wing, we'll follow behind you." Dumbledore instructed him as he stood, he didn't know really what to expect seeing them after what Severus had told him. They were completely traumatized; he just hoped they were strong enough to live on.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!" Harry yelled as his friends supported him, his ribs throbbed in their cage from the beatings he had received.

"It's over Harry, it's all over!" Hermione tried to soothe him.

Harry winced again, "It's not...It's just the beginning!" He ground out as he felt his legs losing their strength, every part of his body ached horribly. His vision began to blur again and his hearing became muffled. He could feel the vibrations coming of his friends' bodies as they talked to him but he just couldn't focus himself to listen anymore. He tried to fight the exhaustion that was overtaking him, as every time he blinked his or closed his eyes for a second, the assault and terror that had taking place overtook him. But it was no good, he was gone his body gradually shutting down to begin a recovery that he didn't know it could fulfil.

............................................................................................................................

**Remember reviews to continue, seen as I haven't written the next chapter I need some spurring on. (I know I'm mean!)**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to a certain someone who made my day, you know who you are!**

**And of course to MissLisaBennett!!**


	24. Chapter 23 Unbelievable Pain

**Authors Notes - **Music is a big part of my writing and reading, while I wrote this chapter and the next one which should be arriving shortly depending on the reviews I receive. I listened to the Half blood Prince score 'Dumbledore's Farewell.'

**Chapter 23 – Unbelievable Pain**

Harry had passed out as he was being carried to the hospital wing; he was so exhausted and worn. Neville and Hermione had laid him gently on the bed next to Ginny's, when they had stood back and looked at their broken bodies for Hermione it became too much and broke down into tears. Her friends lay unconscious, bearing horrific wounds that they could see physically, however the wounds they couldn't see worried her more.

"They're alive, just thank god they're alive!" comforted Ron by wrapping his arms around her. Hermione sunk into his embrace shaking from head to foot in distress.

"What have they done...to them Ron...?" sobbed Hermione into Ron's shoulder as Madam Promfrey worked on Harry and Ginny; she waved her wand over their bodies muttering healing spells.

"Miss Granger will you help me administer some potions please?" asked the nurse as she ran towards her medicine cabinet.

"Of course," sniffed Hermione trying to pull herself together, as she reached to take a vial from Madam Promfrey. Ron helped her by propping up Harry while she poured the liquid down his throat.

When they moved to Ginny and tilted her body forward she shook violently and began shouting, "Get it out...get his filth away from me!" she screamed, as the nurse ran over to her bed with a dreamless sleep potion that she got Ginny to swallow with great difficulty. Her body began to still slighting until she became motionless again. Hermione gently brushed back her hair that had become stuck to her face, revealing the vivid bruise on her cheek.

They stood back recovering themselves from the shock of Ginny's outburst, "I wonder what she meant?" Hermione whispered as Ron held her.

Madam Promfrey looked towards her patients, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out...soon." She sighed with sorrow in her eyes; she had treated all sorts of injuries, wounds and breaks. But she had never seen bodies so tortured, fear pulsed through her veins as she worked on them, as time passed she realised what some of their ordeals. She fought the tears away that threatened to fall as she worked; this was no time to show weakness.

Many hours passed and Professor Dumbledore had arrived in the hospital wing with Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and Bill waited outside after being warned about the current state of the teenagers.

Molly Weasley flooded the room straight to her daughter's bed, tears streamed down her face; tears of relief that they were alive, but tears for the horrors they had suffered. Harry and Ginny still lay unmoving on their beds, Arthur wasn't far behind as he stood with tears in his eyes. His children who had been through so much already with this war were again suffering.

Ron and Hermione moved towards the adults, and were crushed into a desperate, needing hug.

"Oh god what has happened to them!" Molly sobbed in amongst the hug, "My baby girl and Harry!" She sobbed even louder as her heart felt like it was the weight of a brick.

"I don't know...they can't tell us anything," Hermione sniffed being released from the hug.

"How long have they been like this?" whispered Arthur, his eyes focused on the two beds, his face crumbling into lines.

"About an hour or so," Hermione replied following his gaze towards the beds.

..............................................................................................................................

The day past extremely slowly and no-one had left the bedsides, the night drew in and they still didn't know anything about what had happened to their children. The headmaster had visited the hospital wing many times that day to find the two still unmoving, "Carefully he told the Weasley's and Hermione that the information surrounding what had happened to them was still uncertain." Leaving them burning with questions.

The thick blanket of darkness began to set in, covering them all as they slumped in the chairs closing their eyes in a restless sleep surrounded by nightmares of their two loved ones.

When they opened their swollen eyes the next morning the scene hadn't changed and their hearts began growing heavier. Madam Promfrey had done her rounds, admininstrating more potions and doing more wand movements.

Hermione took great care watching what the healer was doing, when suddenly their eyes connected showing Hermione the terror that lay within them. Hermione knew some of what they had endured due to the slashes and marks engraved in their skin. But something else lurked within Madam Pomfrey's eyes, some horrors and it frightened Hermione.

More hours passed when all of a sudden Harry inhaled a huge breath filling his lungs before he sat straight up in bed. He looked confused as he took in his surroundings, "Where am I?" He croaked wincing from the sudden movements.

"The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," replied Ron as he approached the side of his best friend's bed warily. The Weasleys and Hermione close behind them, but the look in Harry's torn eyes told them they needed to back off away from him. They returned to their seats involuntary, as Ron spoke quietly trying to reassure Harry.

"Oh...right...are we safe?" he asked, not giving Ron or anyone in the room eye contact.

"Yes...you're both safe!" responded Ron gently as he placed his hand onto Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Harry...what happened to you?" He desperately, whispered softly, as he looked into Harry's eyes, he was horrified by what he saw. His eyes looked haunted and troubled as he awaited a response.

Not responding to Ron question Harry's eyes drifted to Ginny's unconscious form, the pain in his heart returned full force. She looked so tiny in the bed; the sheets seemed to swamp her, as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes never leaving her, he pushed himself from the mattress onto his feet that began to wobble at first. He reached her bed taking in a short breath, willing his heart not to break in front of her family. He grasped her limp hand from the bed, bringing it up to his face holding it against his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut revelling in her skin. His chest began to quiver and shake as he tried to hold the heartbreak that welled up inside him.

"Harry..?" Ron asked softly again, raising his hand to place it on Harry shoulder again but removed it thinking better of it.

Harry kissed Ginny's hand tenderly before he lowered it back to the bed, resting it into Mrs Weasleys. He just couldn't look or speak to her parents as he gazed at Ginny, long and hard, before the tears fell. Harry could take no more of this, his emotional being began to concave.

"I'm...so sorry" Harry shakily whispered.

He needed to escape and with that thought he ran from the room; tearing his eyes from Ginny as began running through the corridors. He could hear a voice behind him calling out for him, but he kept on running, wanting to feel the pain of all the air escaping his lungs. He needed to feel something. His feet slammed against the ground but he could barely feel them as he pushed himself to the limit, he tore through the remaining corridors the colour from the paintings bleeding together as he ran towards the portrait hole.

He finally reached his dormitory slamming the door shut so hard the hinges rattled. His head was completely in bits, he was damaged. Voldemort had succeeded, he had mostly achieved what he had set out to do. He had weakened Harry beyond belief and the grief he held in his heart burst.

Taking another shuddering deep breath he let the scream that had been trying to emerge from his body out. They cry took all the air from his lungs making them sting; it was the most inhuman noise he had ever heard erupt from him. He clawed at his skin willing for the pain in his heart to disappear; his hands surrounded the curtains that surrounded him bed, the soft velvet felt like sharp sandpaper between his fingers.

And then he lost it, his body streaked through the room, everything he could get his hands on was shredded, thrown, smashed and destroyed. That's how he felt, utterly destroyed. Everything he touched felt like it burned his skin, nothing felt good anymore and he was suffering more than he had ever in his life. _How could anyone be so cruel and heartless to hurt someone like that? How could they destroy lives so easily? How could they even live with themselves?_

...

_How can I be so selfish?_

_...._

_I'm not the one who has suffered the most._

_..._

_I didn't have to endure the pain she did._

_..._

_I caused that pain...me!_

_..._

_It's all my fault!_

................................................................................................................................................................

**Another Note**

Please Review and if you haven't already checked out my other one shot story, please if you have time have a look and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for staying with me so long through this story; it's unbelievable how much support I've had. Didn't think I'd ever write this much, but to you loyal readers and reviewers I thank you for pushing me on and showing I could write a little better than I thought possible.


	25. Chapter 24 What Happened?

While I wrote this chapter I used my music to help me capture the right sort of emotions I wanted to show. So this time I listened to 'Dumbledore's Farewell' from the Half Blood Prince Soundtrack.

**Chapter 24 – What Happened?**

Ron stood motionless as Harry moved past him towards Ginny's bed, his heart beat so hard against his ribs he was sure someone would see it pumping out of his chest. Harry delicately lifted her hand to his cheek shutting his eyes as it made contact with his skin.

"Harry?" He barely whispered wanting to place a reassuring hand on his best mates shoulder, but thinking of how he just reacted to the contact he thought better of it.

He watched Harry kiss her hand before whispering, "I'm...so sorry." Placing her hand into his mums before turning on his heal running towards the hospital wing doors.

"Harry wait!" Ron cried after his friend moving himself to the exit.

"Ron, follow him before he does something he'll regret!" Hermione shouted, tears running down her cheeks seeing the torment her friends were going through.

With that Ron sped up into a run, bursting through the doors trying to follow Harry. He knew Harry was fast as he could hear the slapping of his bare feet across the stone floor ahead of him; the corridors were clear as most people were attending lessons.

"HARRY COME BACK... WAIT!" Ron continued to shout as he realised where Harry was heading too.

He heard Harry shouting something at the fat lady, she shrieked letting him through before Ron came face to face with her just after being slammed shit, he abruptly said the password shouting for Harry to slow down, but he knew his attempts were useless.

He finally caught up to him, and was just about to enter his and Harry's dormitory when his ears were subjected to one of the most horrific noises he had ever heard in his life. It took him a few seconds to realise that the noise was coming from Harry.

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears trying to block out what was happening. He was very pleased that Harry and Ginny were alive but nothing could of prepared him for what he had seen when they had walked through the great hall doors. The thoughts were too much for him to bear as he placed a hand on the door handles in front of him; Harry's scream had stopped but had been replaced with bangs and crashes. Ron opened the door slowly to reveal Harry whipping himself around the area as pieces of the room littered the floor, Harry's face red, tears flowing from his eyes until he fell face first into the opposite wall his fist clenches either side of his head. Harry stood still for a second before lifting his fists, slamming them hard against the wall, "why?" he asked quietly to himself.

Until he raised them again slamming them a little harder, "why?" he repeated.

"WHY?" He screamed, slamming his fists harder and harder into the wall.

"WHY?"

Ron ran towards his friend grabbing his fists ignoring the blood that poured from them. He roughly turned Harry around, hugging him tightly; trying to still his friend's actions.

Harry clung to his friend, grasping his shirt as he struggled to breathe, his feet went from underneath him, causing him to fall to the floor; Ron close at his side learned him gently against the beaten wall, before moving to sit beside his broken friend.

Ron didn't know how long they sat there in silence but he knew it was what Harry needed. Harry had rarely shown any emotion since for as long as Ron had known him but now he couldn't stop. He sat with his head in his hands as the cries still overtook his body; it took awhile before he could get them under control.

"It's going to be okay Harry...you're back...you're both safe!" Ron tried to soothe him.

"It's not okay Ron...it's my entire fault, I love her so much and I couldn't protect her!" Harry replied his eyes staring straight ahead.

"You were kidnapped...that wasn't your fault." Ron tried again.

"It was my fault! She was taken because I love her, they did those things to her because I love her!" Harry's voice began to rise.

"What things?" Ron asked shakily knowing now really wasn't the time, but not knowing seemed to make it worse.

"They...they...hurt us...cut us...tortured us...and..." Harry struggled, refusing to look at Ron.

"And?"

"Draco Malfoy." Just the name made him want to release the contents of his stomach. "He was a spy...he was watching me and Ginny...he told Voldemort about us...he wanted her!" He shuddered, "He wanted her, to destroy me!"

Ron's head was spinning it all made sense of course, but the feeling that was starting to form in his stomach was making him feel queasy, scared of what Harry was going to say next.

"Hours before Snape rescued..."

"What? Snape rescued you?" Ron questioned in shock.

"Yes he did...do you know if he's returned?" Harry questioned guiltily, not having thought about if Snape escaped safely.

"Don't know, I haven't seen him yet." Ron replied, trying to think back if he'd seen his potions master, but he couldn't recall if he had.

"He's a brave man, braver than I ever thought possible," Harry continued still looking straight ahead. "He saved us!"

"Why?" questioned Ron half wondering to himself.

Harry took another deep breathe not knowing how Ron was going to react hearing what he was about to tell him about his little sister. He turned his head to face his best mate; his eyes began to water as the violation shot yet again through his head.

"He saw it...he saw what Malfoy did!" Harry ground out still keeping eye contact with Ron.

"What did he do?" Ron whispered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice for Harry's sake.

Harry rose to his feet, walking over to the window, trying to allow the cool breeze to wash over his skin. Ron followed his actions until he was standing just behind him, Ron watched as Harry's body began to shake again before he spun around and faced him.

"He raped her Ron...he tore her apart straight in front of me!" Harry practically screamed in grief. "They immobilised me; I was helpless, and Malfoy threw her down next me and...and..."

Ron's blood ran cold as ice in his veins as the words left Harry's lips; he felt his body had just been crushed into a millions pieces. _No not my little sister...how could they do this!_

Ron looked up at Harry again and realised this was not the time for his grief, his friend was suffering and he needed to support him.

"I know..." Ron said trying to calm him down.

"I couldn't do anything...they had me pinned...and she was so weak!" He half coughed half sobbed. "She tried to fight...but she just couldn't. They did it because I love her. She became a weapon against me! And I couldn't do anything to stop it, I couldn't save her!"

"Harry listen to me!" Ron raised his voice grabbing him by the shoulders looking into his eyes. "Look at me, look at me Harry!"

Harry slowly raised his eyes to meet Ron's as Ron said, "This isn't your fault, Voldemort did this... not you," he said grinding his teeth. "She needs you more than anything now, don't let him win Harry...he wants you to suffer. He wants you to give up and be miserable."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough anymore Ron. I feel I've been fighting my whole life some way or another." He sniffed while rubbing his hands over his face trying to wipe away the tears. "I love her, but my love for her has caused this."

"Don't let him win, you can't, for Ginny's sake!"

"Has he not won already!?" Harry suddenly screamed, "I'm gone, I don't feel like I'm here anymore. I feel numb, everything inside and outside my body feels vile and disgusting!"

Ron's insides twisted listening to Harry's words; he had always been so brave, but Voldemort had known his weak spot and used it against him. Harry had to be strong, he just had to. If Harry feels this way, how in the world is Ginny going to feel if Harry's given up? He always kept us fighting but now looking into his eyes he could only see the terror that lay within.

"Everytime I blink or shut my eyes, I see it! I feel it!" Harry spluttered barely letting the words escape his lips. "She's there looking at me with horror in her eyes, while I scream and try to escape from the floor. But I couldn't, I couldn't do anything and it's killing me bit by bit.

"I feel so selfish because she went through it. I begged them to hurt me instead." he muttered fisting his hair harshly. "Me feeling this pain will be nothing compared to how she'll feeling and that scares the hell out of me."

"She's strong Harry, you both are!" Ron struggled for words, "You can fight this...together, and you can't let him win!"

All of a sudden there was a light knock coming from the doorway. Harry and Ron both reluctantly turned their heads seeing Hermione standing, blotchy faced, in the doorway.

"Sorry...but Ginny's stirring...we thought you'd want to be there if she wakes up." She informed them softly, pretending she hadn't heard what Harry had just said.

Harry looked back towards Ron.

"You can do this," Ron encouraged.

Harry slowly nodded before following Hermione out of his dormitory with Ron close behind as they made their way back to Ginny.

...............................................................................................................................

**I'm struggling a little with this next chapter; I've been working on it all week since I'm off work. Writing notes and researching but I cannot pull anything together yet, I hope I can get it together for you all. However I return to work next week, so I'll do my best.**


	26. Chapter 25 Light Vs Dark

**Thank you for your patience, hope this chapters okay. It's quite short, sorry! Please review or I might hold the next one hostage, haha!**

**Chapter 25 – Light VS Dark**

The light behind my eye lids became blinding, encouraging me to open up again to the world. The pains in my body still ached, informing me that they hadn't yet healed, but the stone ground didn't lie beneath by my bones anymore. The piecing cold of the room did not cover my skin but a warm hand slipped into my own, squeezing gently. I could feel it being lifted from my body until it met another surface, this time skin that was smooth and prickly, all of a sudden my hand started to quiver until it was lowered back towards my body and placed into another's awaiting hand.

I could hear voices but they couldn't reach my muffled ears, I fought against the darkness in my body reaching out towards the light. The warmth caressing my skin softly, I could feel myself climbing towards the heavens away from the demons that tried to claim my mind and body. I pushed them back fighting the images from my head that were threatening to pull me under. Keep going, I willed myself further and further, I need to meet the emerald eyes I knew would be waiting for me. That would push the remaining demons away from me, who would put me back together again, fill in the cracks.

But I couldn't escape the thoughts that pressed down on me, the ones that struck me hard in the chest. I didn't know if I could be fixed as the demons advanced on me, again surrounding me in their darkness. Will he be able to fill in the cracks that had formed within my body, my mind, my heart? I could feel the exhaustion pushing me down further, the warmth of the light disappearing as the cold swept towards me.

I could almost feel the cold hands enveloping my body, pushing their fingers into my delicate flesh. The pain shooting down my back was from being slammed to the floor, my breathing becoming shallow, and vision becoming blurred as the eyes of my saviour began to disappear.

Then words that had been spoken earlier to me became clearer, Harry had spoke to her, awakening her senses. She pushed forward again hoping to make out his words.

"I'm..." She heard him speak, encouraging her to grab the light. She held on tightly pulling herself closer.

"...so sorry." The words echoed throughout her body; surrounding her. No, no way is he punishing himself already. It's not his fault. I need him, more than I've ever needed anyone. He's the only one who can rid the aching pain that has overtaken my body. I love him.

She felt her fingers twitch against the texture that covered her body; she tried the other hand that was being held. Urging her fingers to move and they did alerting her to her mother's cries of relief.

"She moved, her fingers just moved!"

"Is she waking up?" another voice cried.

"She's stirring." came a steadier and calm voice as she felt a hand brush across her fore head.

"I'm going to find him!" someone spoke urgently.

The light became more prominent; leaving the darkness behind her, even as she reached the light some of the darkness still hid itself within her. Her physical being was escaping; however her emotional being was just waking up.

* * *

Her body suddenly began to feel lighter until her fingers smoothed across the crisp sheet she lay upon. The sunlight was piercing her eyelids now, willing them to open, to face the world again. Each part of her body was awakening now as her eye lids fluttered, stinging them as the sunlight assaulted them.

"Where are they?" Ginny could hear her mother say worriedly.

"I don't know dear," soothed her father, "I'm sure they won't be long."

Just then the doors to the hospital wing flew open as Harry ran through them closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry hands were still damaged as he got closer to Ginny's bed; his eyes were all red and swollen, taking in her broken form again. Even though his insides remained crushed in pain along with his body, he approached Ginny strong and bravely, Ron's words echoing in his ears.

Ginny's body started shifting around the bed now as she stretched her limbs, as her fluttering eyes revealing little glimpses of her deep chocolate brown eyes Harry had longed to see.

Harry reached her bed grasping one of her moving hands in his squeezing it reassuringly, his other hand moved to her brow pushing back the strands of hair that lay across her pale face. Bending down placing a soft kiss against fore head lingering there for a moment as the Weasley family and Hermione looked on tears falling from every eye watching the heart wrenching display.

"I'm here Ginny...we're safe." Harry choked the words from his mouth trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "I...I need you to wake up for me...please you can do it!"

Harry's words echoed through Ginny's head as she forced her eyes to fully open, a shadow had flittered across her eye lids moments ago. She now realised that it was her saviour, his words filled with so much emotion it threatened to burst free. Her eyes caught the emeralds that were trained on her face; she knew she had to awaken herself fully even if the pain and darkness tried to overcome her.

"That's it Gin...it's okay." Harry encouraged her, so pleased she was waking.

She slowly forced them open, her vision remained blurred but the emeralds shone through, they weren't as powerful as she remembered but they still captivated her.

"Har...har..." She tried reaching out to him, her throat croaking dryly.

A deep sob feel from his throat, it wracked his body in pain and in relief. "I'm here...I'm here!"

Harry's tears fell again that they were still alive, they had hope. He couldn't imagine living without her, it was unbearable. She was his and nothing would ever change that, nobody, not Voldemort or his followers could do anything to tear them apart. He had to be strong, they had to move past this and heal.

...........

Ginny continued blinking her eyes over and over again trying to clear her vision; she heard Harry sob and his face became clearer. His eyes still shone but not like they had before, they had lost their certain sparkle. His face still held the marks and wounds he had received but the pained look on his features that greeted her frightened her, and everything came crashing back hitting her hard in the chest. Her breathing quickened, panic overtaking her body as she realised every pair of eyes were on her in the room. _Please...please stop looking at me! Stop watching me, they watched me! They saw everything of me, please, please, please!_

"Stop!" She loudly croaked shocking everyone around her bedside; Harry released her hand in shock at her outburst.

"Please...stop!" She began crying, covering her face in her hands as she rolled to her side, curling her body into a ball away from everyone.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione looked on in horror as Ginny's body began shaking violently due to her sobbing, inhuman cries erupted from her body echoing throughout the ward. Mrs Weasley heart broke seeing her little girl in so much agony, it became too much as she turned to her husband burying her face into his chest as her own body began to shake.

Mr Weasley looked on as Harry crouched down next to his daughter's bedside whispering soothing words to her as she sobbed.

"I think...we should give them some time alone..." Arthur suggested as everyone nodded in unison, quietly shuffling towards the exit. Before he left he took one last look at the bed, feeling a stab in his heart that they were both suffering so much, and because he didn't know what had happened seemed to make things a whole lot more terrifying. Willing to swallow his pain he quietly shut the door leaving them together.


	27. Chapter 26 Poison

Chapter 26 – Poison

She felt revolting, she felt naked to their eyes. They could see everything of her, even how damaged her soul was. She thought she could do this, fight it, but the shock of everyone near her was frightening.

"They're going...they're just worried about you," Harry attempted to soothe her.

Harry gently placed his hand on her quivering shoulder rubbing his thumb back and forth, she didn't flinch away from him and he took it as a good sign. Harry stayed in this position, for how long he couldn't remember, Ginny needed this. She needed to release the grief and pain that was engraved into her heart; she sobbed mumbling words Harry couldn't understand. Gradually Ginny began to slowly uncurl her body, removing her hands from her face revealing her eyes to Harry's.

"We're at Hogwart's...we're safe," Harry tried again to comfort her, "Your family has been so worried...they're just so pleased you're safe."

Ginny softly nodded her head as the tears continued to fall, "It happened?" She barely whispered looking towards the floor.

Whatever Harry had expected her to say it wasn't that, he wasn't particularly sure what she meant at first as he tried to process her words.

"It's real!" she answered herself voice quivering, "It wasn't a nightmare...it really did happen!"

"I'm so sorry Ginny...I...I..." Harry couldn't go on as his throat closed up in agony.

"It's real!" she repeated again, rolling onto her back staring towards the high ceiling above her. She lay there for what seemed like an eternity her face blank her cheeks glistening from her tears. Slowly lifting the sheet from her body swinging her legs over the bed her feet made contact with the cold smooth floor. Shakily at first she stood looking towards the window, she shuffled her feet forward until she stood directly in front of it looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. The sunlight streamed through the window colliding with her skin, she spread her arms out letting the warmth engulf her, cleansing her as she closed her eyes.

Harry slowly approached, standing behind her as she closed her eyes. He just didn't know what to do; he felt completely and utterly lost. He didn't know how to deal with this himself, how in the world was he supposed to help Ginny? She looked so lost and confused, but mostly terrified as reality had began to hit her. All he wanted to do was to hold her tightly in his arms and hide her from everyone, so nobody could touch or hurt her again, but he didn't know if she could cope with that sort of contact just yet. She hadn't pushed him away when he rested his hand on her shoulder but the fear of being rejected himself was becoming too much to bear. He longed to be held by her, to know she still loved him. But the uncertainty dug into his skin poisoning him.

All of sudden Ginny breathed in a long haggard breath wrapping her arms tightly around herself, "I don't know what to do," she spoke as her head fell against her chest, "I don't know how to feel, I...I...there's something missing from me!"

The words stung Harry harshly, _he didn't know either. He was lost and he didn't know how to fix it!_

"I'm here, we can get through this...I know we can." He spoke steadily to her, ignoring the ache in his chest.

"Can we?" she sadly questioned, "I'm just not sure now."

Shocked by her words Harry moved to stand in front of her looking her straight in the eyes as he spoke, "Of course we can." Trying to make his words sound truthful, not really knowing for certain if they could. "You can't give up Ginny, you can't let them win!"

Silent tears started streaming from her eyes, "I'm broken Harry, look at the state of me!" She practically began to scream looking down at her body, "I'm gone and I don't know how to come back!"

"You're not broken; you're not broken, you're beautiful, always!" He spoke urgently and taking the risk to hold her shoulders as she tried to turn away from him, "You're here, all of you! Just some of its hidden."

"I thought I could handle anything they did to us! I thought I could move past them! But they ripped me apart in here!" she cried pointing towards her chest.

"What if I can't be fixed? What am I going to do if this poisoned darkness never leaves me! It's taking over me I can feel it running through my veins." her words coming from her lips thick and fast as Harry looked on in horror.

"No, don't say that we can, we must, get through this! We have each other, we'll do it together; we have too!" he replied quickly not realising his own tears had resurfaced.

"Why?" she questioned her eyes digging sharp into Harry's.

"Why, what?"

Why Harry? How even? How can we do this together Harry? I'm filth, total and utter poison, dirty and horrific!" she spoke believing every word she said.

"YOU'RE NOT! Don't you ever say that again!" He shouted angrily, "You're beautiful, funny, and intelligent; you're everything to me and I can't do this without you. I need you Gin." Cupping her cheeks forcing her eyes to meet his as he said, "I love you, more than anything in the world. Nothing will ever change that, and I mean nothing. We can fight this together, I won't lose you Ginny. I won't allow it."

She couldn't bare to look into his hope filled eyes when she didn't feel any at all, she tore hers away looking to the side focusing on the wards huge doors where her family awaited on the other side.

"How can you love me?" she replied hardly getting the words from her lips, "After what I've become, after...after what he did to me?"

He was taken back by her words, surely she didn't think? But to be honest he couldn't imagine how she was feeling of thinking.

"Did you really think I'd stop loving you because of what...he did?"

The pain was hurtling back towards her heart as she moved away from him, turning her body away. The disgusting feeling coating her skin again, ingraining itself deep down.

"Look at me, look what he's done to me!" she was practically screeching her last words as she spun round to face him again. "Look at his filth!"

"Your mine Ginny and I will always love you!" he continued putting emphasis on each word. "Remember back when we were first taken, remember what I said to you, nothing has changed. Those words hold as much meaning now as they did then, even more."

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback **_

_Harry spun grabbing Ginny round the waist and brought his lips crashing down onto hers, not knowing if he would ever get another chance. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they heard the death eaters move in around them; Harry quickly moved his hands to cup her face._

"_I love you, no matter what happens I love you!" He spoke urgently as the death eaters tried to pull them apart._

"_I love you too!" Ginny replied and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, as Harry hands were torn away from her. She could feel someone pulling her away down the corridor, away from him, she flung her body again trying to free herself as Harry was pulled away too._

* * *

Ginny's legs began to shake as she gazed at Harry, his words filling her with slight hope. She raised her hands holding onto his arms where his hands began cupping her cheeks again.

"Please..." she whispered as more tears fell and she dropped her gaze back to the floor.

"Yes?" he softly questioned back.

"Please...hold me," she said forcing the words from her lips as she looked into his emeralds.

Within seconds he had engulfed her in his arms, he held her tightly to his chest as she gripped his body, digging her finger tips into his flesh. Her breaths started becoming erratic as she forced air into her lungs, crying into his chest.

He rested his head onto hers kissing it and whispering, "It's going to be okay, I'm here."

They held each other like their lives depended on it and perhaps they did, the room stood empty apart from the teenagers beginning their journey to recovery, even if it were a long one. They cried for what had happened, for what they'd lost, for the pain still engraved in their souls, they cried trying to release their pent up emotions and sufferings.

Holding onto each other was all they could do for now, they had nothing else but themselves. There was no pointing wishing that they had never been taken, it had happened and they needed to get through it not hide from the truth.

Harry gently pulled back from Ginny's body to look her again in the eyes, "I love you, never ever forget I love you."

"I love you too." her throat kept threatening to close, but she forced the words out, looking him also in the eyes and beyond.

Neither had noticed that the sky had darkened as they held each other, relishing the feeling of being in each other's arms pushing the pain away.

No one had re-entered the wing since that morning and as Harry and Ginny slowly drifted asleep wrapped in each other's warm embrace as the day began to drift away. The Weasleys, Hermione and Madam Pomphrey had sneaked a peek into the room after everything had become silent to see the teenagers wrapped in each other, before leaving the room to rest themselves.

As the night's hours passed starting a new day, a new beginning. The doors to the hospital wing were flung open causing a huge bang to echo from the walls, revealing Professor Snape's stumbling form accompanied by the headmaster. His robes torn and dishevelled, his face and hands covered in fine scratches.

**Authors Notes**

An enormous apology for the lateness of this chapter, I've had it sitting here for ages hoping I had the courage to post it. Still struggling on the next chapter though, so any suggestions or ideas would be greatly received.

And again, please review!


	28. Chapter 27 I Need You

**Huge apologise for taking so long with this chapter, I do have the next one almost ready to post. Hope this one is okay first!**

Chapter 27 – I Need You

Days blended into weeks, weeks blended into months, life at Hogwarts was returning to normal. Well as normal as life could be, considering. Professor Snape had made a full recovery after escaping Lucius Malfoy when saving Harry and Ginny, he had hid out in the forest surrounding the castle as the Death Eater had searched for him and when the coast was clear. He bolted to the point for apparating, weak from lack of food and water, the injuries he'd received through his duel with Malfoy weren't major and he had made a quick recovery.

Harry's relationship with the potions master had changed into something different, nothing remotely close to friendly but tolerant and understanding. This had been very off putting at first but now was becoming normal. However, Ginny hadn't interacted with the professor herself, but she rarely interacted with anybody.

Molly Weasley had become increasingly distressed when she couldn't comfort her daughter. Every time she tried to talk to her or hug her, Ginny would curl back on herself. It worried her even more that her once strong willed daughter couldn't bear to talk to anyone, even Harry. They had been through so much together even before the kidnapping; they had been each other's rock, each other's support. But now everything had changed, Ginny was a shell of the girl that once existed, and Molly felt useless and worthless not being able to help her.

So each day Ginny re-enacted the same routine, she would get up exhausted from the nights nightmares, she'd wash and get dressed. Placing her facial features into a mask for the day as she left for the great hall. There she'd drink coffee and play with the little amount of food she had selected for breakfast, rarely taking anything to her mouth, as the taste never reached her.

Her friends looked on in complete horror as they watched her doing this to herself. Harry always walked her to her first class of the day, but the walk was always silent with heads down, they only briefly touched each other when departing. He would always reach for her hand giving it a little squeeze, and that was it, nothing more.

Harry had tried many times to talk to her about what had happened to them but the memories were too painful to revisit or talk about. So they continued to keep everything bottled up as they went through their daily routine of school life.

Their last days they spent in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had spoken with Harry about Ginny's injuries and traumer she had suffered, and Harry had confirmed the nurses suspisions that she had been raped. To make sure nothing else caused further suffering she administered a potion that would prevent any unwanted pregnancy.

* * *

A month later nothing had changed, Ginny barely let Harry touch her, which he totally understood, but the embrace from when she had just woken up from being unconscious seemed to be a distant memory. He was lucky if she let him hold her hand apart from the squeeze he gave her each morning. Every time he tried to gently hug her or any sort of contact she'd flinch away from him, making an excuse to move away from him. Each time this happened Harry could feel another piece of his heart crumbling.

After Ginny had been discharged from the hospital wing, every night, without fail, her dreams assaulted her. Harry had gone down to the common room each time her scream echoed through his own nightmares to find it empty and on the occasions he had gone into her bedroom to see if she was okay she'd sent him away with an "I'm fine!"

But Harry knew she wasn't fine as night after night the screaming continued to echo through his head. The routine they had had for years to comfort each other was gone and it only added to their suffering.

As the warm weather began to disappear, making way for the cold, Harry had never felt so lost in all his life. He'd found a new home with Ginny, found the love of his life, someone to hold, someone to trust completely, and someone that was truly the start of his family. And now his life was a mess again.

Voldemort may not have succeeded in killing him, but this pain was even worse than dying. Every day he watched Ginny plaster a fake smile upon her face, a mask hiding the pain she was still suffering from. Every day he watched the feistiness evaporate from her, he watched her soul dying into darkness. She was fading away and he longed to hold her again, longed to take the pain away.

Harry and Professor Snape had to recount what had happened when they had been captured to the order because Ginny had point blank refused. Next to the kidnapping it was one of the hardest things he had had to do, being in the headmaster's office with members of the order along with members from the Weasley family. Severus had tried to relieve Harry of having to explain certain parts that were particularly painful for him to recount and for that, Harry was grateful.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat in Dumbledore's office still baring the wounds and bruising covering his body. His ribs had been strapped with dressings trying to keep them from moving too much. But that was doing compared to everything else, slowly members of the order joined him. Remus and Tonks came into the room laying a hand gently on Harry's shoulder before taking their seats, Moody soon followed along with Bill and Arthur Weasley who immediately came over to Harry embracing him gently._

"_I know it's hard." He sniffed, "But please don't blame yourself Harry, nobody blames you for what happened!"_

"_Sir..." Harry muttered, barely keeping himself together._

"_And you can stop it with the 'sirs', please call me Arthur," he spoke swallowing hard trying to rid the lump that had formed._

_Harry had nodded taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Then the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape had entered promptly taking their positions with an air of sadness about the suffering they needed to discuss._

_Dumbledore then stood addressing the group quickly before continuing, "You all know why we're here and we all know how difficult this is going to be," he breathed looking down. "So let's get this over with, Harry can you tell us how you got kidnapped."_

_Harry slowly nodded, "The four of us had gone out flying after Professor Dumbledore had left the Burrow, Ron and Hermione went off on their own and Ginny and I started racing through the forest." Taking a deep breath he continued, "She then jumped off her broom, running through the forest and I went after her. I got so far and couldn't see her, I thought she was just hiding from me and I started shouting for her."_

_Harry then squeezed his eyes shut running his hands over his face as the picture in his head of Ginny being first captured appeared, if somehow they'd getting away then, they could have escaped what had happened._

"_Harry?" Remus spoke softly as he laid his hand again on his shoulder._

"_I'm okay," he nodded taking another deep breath, "I then heard her scream behind me, I turned round and a death eater had hold of her."_

_Harry continued recounting everything from Lucius Malfoy to the fight and how they arrived at the castle. "They put us in different cells and I didn't see her till that night...that...that__..."_

"_Its okay we'll come to that in a minute." reassured the headmaster._

"_But I could hear her screaming! I don't know what they were doing to her...she can't talk...she can't tell me! _

_Professor Dumbledore nodded understanding Harry's predicament and how hard it was for him, giving him time to recover and Severus filled the order in. Telling him about Voldemort calling him to the gathering, he began telling the group what had happened during the gathering. By this point Harry's head was buried in hands unable to control his emotions anymore, Snape found it difficult to recount the events himself but continued to the best of his knowledge._

_Snape continued, "She lost consciousness before the end...and when Malfoy moved away from her...then they released Harry...and..."_

"_I held her." Harry spluttered keeping his head in his hands, "She was so limp...and lifeless, I couldn't handle it anymore... I lost it..." He continued sobbing, "I hate them...I wanted to kill him, I still do but they didn't let me get far."_

_Severus continued, "Soon as he moved, Voldemort held the crutiatus curse on him__ until he could barely life his head up."_

_Eventually the meeting was over after revealing how they had escaped, the whole room sat stock still in shock. Tonk's had broken down, tears rolled down her cheeks as Remus tried to comfort her._

_Arthur had sat with his head in his hands for most of the meeting listening to the horrors of what his daughter had been through. The guilt stabbed Harry's aching heart harder knowing that it was his fault that this had happened. It didn't matter what Arthur had said to him, he knew the blame lay with him._

_End of flashback_

But Harry needed her more than he needed anything in his life, and here he stood a month later suffering more than he ever had in his life.

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 28 Reflections

**Authors Notes**

**Confused and not sure if or how I'm going to continue this story. I will try my best but would love any ideas or words of support, even if its criticism. It might help me get thinking and using my imagination more, please review I need your help.**

Chapter 28 - Reflections

The day had been like any other day, the end of November was coming marking the beginning of the Christmas festive. But I couldn't feel any joy from this, I felt numb. I'd rose after a particularly hard night; I washed up, dressed and headed to the great hall in search of caffeine hoping it would give me the energy to get through the day.

Next thing I knew I was headed towards transfiguration, I looked up to see Harry walking beside me his head practically resting against his chest as he walked. I had an urge to reach out to him to see the glow of his eyes but deep down I knew the glow had gone, but as always I just couldn't bear the thought of touching anyone, even Harry, for very long. I knew he would never hurt me, but just the very thought sent me feeling nauseous.

I then felt the familiar little touch I received each day, that was just enough for me to endure. The squeeze of my hand was released and I knew he had left without even looking up as I walked through the doorway of my first lesson of the day.

I hardly noticed the beginning of the lesson; it was just a blur along with the rest of my day. But it didn't worry me, each day felt like this now. I left for supper hoping to allow myself to eat something.

Soon after managing a few mouthfuls of shepherd's pie I was on my way back to the common room, I looked again to my side to see Harry again walking with me. I was hurting him, I was hurting him so much, but my heart couldn't be sealed together enough for me to do something. I could sense the rattling of pieces inside of me that would never return together. It stung everything within me, I felt I had been thrown into darkness which I could never be pulled from.

"Goodnight." I heard his whisper and realised I was at the bottom of my dormitory stairs, I nodded slowly and went to make my way up them when I heard him speak again.

"Gin...I...I'm lost and I know you are too," he sighed. "I know things won't ever be the same but it doesn't mean we can't move on." _I heard him say it as if I was watching from up above._

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something together." He hesitated.

"Together?" I murmured.

"Like flying, you love flying!" he tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I don't know." _I heard the words coming from my lips._

"Could we at least try?" He persisted trying to sound soothing aswell.

"Can I think about it?" _I heard my drone of a voice again._

"Er...sure...let me know." He let out a long breath before turning to walk towards to the fireplace.

I felt my body move as I made my way to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor as I entered, and grabbed some pyjamas on my way to the bathroom. Moving to the sink to wash and brush my teeth and I suddenly caught my reflection in the mirror. My real reflection, not my mask, what was left of my heart sank like a stone. _This surely wasn't me. _I leant down towards the sink splashing water over my face before returning to the mirror, but the reflection remained the same. Nothing had changed; the dark bags hung under my eyes, my skin looked like chalk, my eyes dull and void of any emotion and my once shimmering hair hung lifeless. _What's happened to me? This isn't me. I'm supposed to be a fighter. How could I have done this?_

The thoughts spun around in my head making feel dizzy as I dressed for bed, trying to contemplate what I was and had been doing. And I knew the answer, it was staring me in the face, piecing me with its gaze.

_I was doing nothing but existing, I wasn't living anymore!_

The answer had been stirring within me unable to break free and now here I stood tears rolling down my face dripping off my chin. _Evil had prevailed, I'd let it, allowed it. It had won. No it was winning, but surely I could stop it, I had to! _I thought as I climbed into my bed drawing the hangings around me.

_But was I strong enough? _I didn't know. More tears started to fall as I rested my head against the pillows, and I debated in my mind. And then a horrible thought struck me. _I'd broken my promise, broken my word. _I tried to think harder, trying to prove I hadn't but it was no use. _My promise to Harry, that nothing would ever tear us apart, was __destroyed__. _

That night I cried myself into a restless slumber, allowing part of my emotions released for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_The cold shivered through my bones slowly turning them to ice, which then __slithered__ into my organs. Stinging what was left of my broken heart. The damp cell echoed as droplets of water fell, the smell of rotten cabbages returning to my nostrils as I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the cell that held had held me captive at the beginning._

_The pain in my wrists returned as I released I hung from them again encased in chains, my hair dishevelled with strands sticking to my dirt encrusted face. _

_All of a sudden the cell door was once again flung open revealing him, utter filth "Enjoying your stay?" he drawled from the doorway._

_I didn't acknowledge that he had entered the room, never mind that he had spoken to me. His voice sent waves of disgust through my body._

"_Not very talkative today Weasley!" He smirked, "I think I can officially say that I've won!"_

_Again I ignored his words keeping my eyes fixed to the floor as I tried to hold myself together in front of him. I couldn't show him the weakness he craved from, he couldn't win._

"_You're broken Weasley, I won! You won't even let Potter near you anymore! He said triumphal, as he took my chin between his fingers forcing my eyes to meet his. "If you're not his anymore, you must be mine!"_

"_NO!" The words shot from my mouth so quick I didn't realise I'd spoken._

"_No, I think you mean yes Weasley. You're pushing Potter away; you're hurting him worse each day. Our plan worked."_

"_What plan?"_

"_The plan to crush you both! Yes, we didn't manage to kill you before you escaped but everything seems to have worked out for the better."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes you are, I love him and he loves me."_

"_For some reason Weasley I just don't believe you, you're spirit's gone, you barely let anyone near you, and you dream of me every night!" He smirked, __"I know you do!"_ _He shouted into her face._

"_Go the fuck away...I hate you! She spat viciously at him, trying to reveal her spark to him. "I hate you!"_

_He dropped my chin turning on his heel to leave the cell but he turned around again. He stomped towards me pushing the weight of his body against my bruised figure. A wave of nausea ran through my body as I squeezed my eyes shut in disgust, wishing to be anywhere but here. He brought his mouth to my ear forcing his breath to spread over my skin. I despised him for what he'd done to me, I wanted to kill him with my bare heads, I wanted to see the light leave his eyes never to return. _

"_Poor, poor Weasley, don't you get it yet?" He huffed, "You really are thick if you haven't worked it out yet." He brought finger tips up to my face making me wince before pulling the hair aside, and placing his hand against my shoulder. "You're the reason why 'you dream of me every night' you have the power to banish me. But you don't. Do you! You leave me here to revisit you night after night."_

_He took a step back looking me up and down again, "You're living in the past, your letting it control your life and guess what???"_

"_What?" I practically spat back at him as the tears I was holding threatened to fall over._

"_I love it, Potter's whore causing her own suffering!" He laughed in my face. "But I bet you're all lonely in here with no-one to talk to and nothing to do. I might just be able to help you out there!" He grinned slyly as his hand moved down my body, holding onto my hips. The nausea shivered again through my body as fear took over my senses, knowing what I was about to be subjected to._

"_Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as loud as I could muster, "Please...don't do this to me!"_

"_As I said to you earlier Weasley, you're doing this to yourself!" He smirked again as his hands started to rip the little fabric covering the last of my dignity._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Erupted from my dry lips, "Get off me...please!"_

"_Never!" He replied, lust thickening his words as his hands started making his descent._

"_Harry!" I screamed, "Harry...please, help me!"_

* * *

Ginny sat upright in her bed, a gleam of sweat covering her body, she tried to get her breathing and heart beat back under control as she pushed her hair stuck to her brow back. She sprung from her bed running towards the bathroom throwing ice cold water over her face. As she took in her appearance, Malfoy's words were still echoing through her head as she tried to make sense of them, and then it all started clicking into place, re-affirming her thoughts from earlier.

It's my fault...

I can't move on...

I'm not really trying to...

I'm living in the past, feeling sorry for myself...

And I'm pushing everyone away...

I'm hurting them...

Harry...

**please review I need your help**


	30. Chapter 29 The Voices in my Head

**Authors Notes – **Sorry the severe delay, please bare with me with this. I think I'm starting to get my drive back for this story and I want to stay loyal to you guys who take the time to read my story, review and pm me with words of advice or encouragement. Or people wondering if I'm ever going to update. Anyway hope this satisfies some of you out there.

And an extra thank you to MissLisaBennett my fabulous BETA

**Chapter 29 – The voices in my head **

"Harry!"

Her voice echoed through his mind hitting against the walls, was it his imagination or was it really her, he lay stock still in bed hoping to understand what had just happened to awake him from his slumber. As soon as he thought the voice had arrived it was gone, and the snoring of his roommates remained, vibrating off the walls as he clenched his eyes shut before vaulting off the bed walking towards the bathrooms. After relieving himself he headed to the sinks, pulling his sleeves up to wash his hands he noticed the faint scar on his forearm shimmering in the moonlight. He lightly traced it with his finger closing his eyes against the memories that tried to free themselves in his mind, the visible scars were healing. Stitching themselves together, closing the wounds, erasing the pain. _If only the scars within were so easy to heal._

* * *

The following day started the same for Ginny, still in auto-pilot mode running over and over her nightmare realising more and more that it was true. She had to face it full on, to stop hiding behind the mask plastered upon her face, she wasn't dealing with anything. Her heart didn't think it could take it but she couldn't run from the pain forever, she needed to become strong again.

She seemed to be in more of a daze than usual as she went through her daily routine, she felt Harry's presence near her that day but she couldn't acknowledge him just yet. She needed to sort her head out before she could even think about approaching him, letting the information of what she wanted to do and how she was going to do it process within her mind. She knew she needed to talk to him, not just about her demons but about his too. She had completely shut down and as the day moved on it was becoming clearer and clearer, she thought back to the past couple of months where her existence just seemed to blur together into nothing.

She walked from lesson to lesson to dinner to lesson, and as she walked along the corridor to her last lesson of the day. The corridor was deserted as she was running late seeing as she had stopped at the restrooms, her footsteps echoed around her as the stone walls crept on and on until she finally took in her surroundings properly.

A chill ran down her spine as she looked and realised where she was in the castle, the memories shot through her in a blink of an eye. The fear she felt that day running through her veins, the sound of her books hitting the ground as sickening sound of his voice hit her _"Weasley" _panic hit her as she spun around trying to catch the sick culprit playing games with her but the corridor still remained empty.

She could feel the heat of his breath brushing against her neck. _No please, this isn't real he can't be here. I'm safe; this is my imagination playing tricks on me._

"Weasley?" She heard his voice again behind her; she spun again whipping her hair behind her.

And there at the other end of the corridor he was smirking at her sickly and possessively. The silvers spools of his eyes piecing her as he pushed the hood of his black robe down as his grin widened, creasing the skin at the corners of his mouth.

Her mouth went dry as her heart stuttered in her chest. She tried moving her feet away from him but they felt so heavy, as she turned round trying to run away from him, like she was running in quick sand. The breath in her lungs screaming out as it rattled in her ears. But there he stood again in the opposite direction as he took a menacing step closer to her.

"_What's the matter my sweet, sweet Ginerva?"_ Came his deviant echo around her as she felt and smelt his breath assaulting her from behind and turned fiercely around, trying to remove the feeling from her delicate skin. But the corridor appeared empty, desolate. Her eyes bounced around in her sockets around the space finding nothing and hearing the beginning of thunder rumbling outside the castle walls moving close.

She stood stock still in shock not daring to move as her nerves were on edge. Keeping her eyes strictly on her surroundings she brought her back against the cool stone trying to calm her frantic heart and breathing.

_It's just my imagination playing tricks on my, he's not here, he cannot be. There's no way he could be here, I'm being tricked; someone's messing with my head. Everyone's in lessons and I'm alone. There's no one here, there's no one here, there's no one here._

She chanted to herself and soon her body began to return normal, she didn't know how long she had been standing there and didn't really care but she thought it best if she just skipped her next class and head to the library starting some of her homework instead. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into her class late, all eyes would be on her and that was something she couldn't deal with, couldn't bear.

Decision made, she pushed away from the wall, collecting her bag that she had dropped at her feet earlier. Rubbing her hands over her face trying to erase the anxiety that held on tight to her skin and she made her way down the long corridor.

"_Pretty girl," _came his voice again and the terror rippled down her spine. _Ignore it, it's not real_ she told herself forcing her feet to move forward until two hands clamped down on her shoulders behind her, pushing her full force into the wall not far from where she had been standing hardly a minute ago. Unable to brace herself so suddenly her head collided with the cold, rough surface. Her vision blurred as she crumbled to the ground pain shooting through her skull as the hot liquid seeped from the wound.

Her heart returned stuttering in her chest as she pushed away from the ground to gain some coordination and control over her limbs. Fear was pulsing through her trying to piece together what was happening to her, as she curled her body into a ball again the cold of the stone surrounding her. Books and her bags lay scattered and untouched as she rocked her body back and forth trying to find some explanation.

Stars fluttered within her vision as the walls turned to jelly, swaying backwards and forwards till the sensation made the nausea she was feeling unbearable, shutting her eyes and body away from the outside.

Then it struck her, like a ton of brick colliding with her chest. _He must be here, he might have Harry's__invisibility cloak and he's playing with me, trying to destroy the last little bit of me left. But if he's got the cloak, he's getting Harry. No please not Harry! How's he getting into the castle though? Is there more than just him here? Have they come back to get us, to finish us off? _The panic became crippling as the dread filled my veins. _I've got to find Harry; I need to know if he's alright._

As she was about to push herself away from the ground voices began echoing around her, footsteps drawing closer and closer towards her. _They're here! _She flung her body up from the ground, wobbling on her legs as she crashed into the wall, ripping the sleeve of her cardigan in the process. The voices and footsteps were even closer now as she pushed away from the wall tearing through the bodies around her trying to find a means of escape.

"_There's no escape for you Ginerva!" _Came Malfoy's drawl behind her again, as she turned his face appeared in front of her for a second before disappearing as a body walked past him. Her breath rattled in her ears as she turned away from his sudden appearance tearing through more bodies in the other direction.

"Harry!" She screamed with the little remaining breath she had remaining in her lungs, pushing more people out her way until Malfoy appeared again in front of her.

"You're mine Ginerva, all mine!" He threatened her, grasping her wrist in one hand and then her shoulder in the other.

"Noooooo! Harry," she screamed again pulling herself away from Malfoy trying to escape the maze she was trapped in.

Pushing harder and harder, willing herself to find her green eyed saviour, as Malfoy surrounded and invaded her vision. Moving without control for anything or anyone around her, he legs began giving way and she willed for relief against the demons who pulled her down into darkness.

Until a set of arms surrounded her waist from behind bringing her back to towards something solid but familiar, however she struggled not remembering who it was.

"Ginny it's me...please stop...just look at me." He spoke into her ear soothingly, before she felt her body being turned around her eyes immediately connecting with her saviours.

"It's me...Harry." He confirmed as she hung in his arm, never taking her eyes from his, time stood still as they gazed at one another. She hadn't given him this eye contact since the assault where her eyes had met his in horror as Malfoy crushed them both into pieces.

But this was different, very different; she was looking at him like she hadn't looked at him before. Like she finally realised he was still here, wanting her, loving her, supporting her. Not caring that she was dirty and tainted but beautiful and pure. And they both were safe, not just physically but emotionally, as a deep anguished sob left her raw throat as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his body as he clung to her.

Sobs wracked her body hard and deep, pushing past the demons, relishing in the warmth of finally having his body touching her. The safe heaven she had missed and loved unconditionally.

"I'm here now...your safe Gin...I love you...I love you." He whispered lovingly to her as he picked her up into his arms as their classmates around them parted clearing a walkway for them through the corridor away from prying eyes, towards some much needed privacy and recovery time together.


	31. Chapter 30 Together

**AN - For all the loyal readers who have stuck through this story and reviewed or messaged me for an update.**

**I owe huge apologisies for the unreal lateness of this chapter/update my RL has been on overload, plus I've struggled so much with this chapter and have attempted to sit down many times to try and write it but the other night it all came to me. So here it is...**

Chapter 30 - Together

She could feel the light penetrating the darkness, just that little bit illuminating her. Sending warmth through her icy cold limbs, comfort finally taking over her, reminding her of all the happy times in her life. Summers at the Burrow with her family, getting caught in the twin's pranks, her and Ron stealing cookies from the biscuit jar and getting caught with chocolate covering their lips but still denying they hadn't touched the cookies. Harry's first summer at the Burrow before she started Hogwarts, how happy and carefree he looked, spending Christmas with Sirius. Falling in love with Harry.

And now we had let ourselves become weak and lose hope, instead of leaning on each other and fighting together to rid the pain that enveloped within our bodies. We let it overtake us, consume us, this wasn't us at all! We knew how to fight, we knew how to be strong, we had done it most of our short lives.

Harry weaved among the students holding her body close to his as he strode down the corridor whispering comforting words into her ear, occasionally placing a delicate kiss to my head. "We're nearly there...your safe now."

She was allowing her mind effect her daily life, not pushing past and fighting the demons within her, but allowing them to consume her. Her first year of Hogwarts had been just as terrifying but there was so many blank spots in her mind from that time all those years ago, with only receiving information on what had happened during them times from others. However her capture had only allowed her one or two blackout periods, allowing all the terrifying things live within her. She would never forget the look within Harry's eyes; the hurt and helplessness were projected within his green orbs. As she got torn apart physically and emotionally, he had been torn to pieces inside and he still was.

Her limbs bounced gently with each step he took, moving farther and farther away from the curious and disturbed eyes that had once surrounded her. Everything apart from Harry's voice was becoming muted around her, the pounding of his footsteps barely heard as he moved along the corridors heading to a destination unknown to her as he cradled her head against his chest.

"We're almost there Ginny, won't be long now." He whispered continuously to her.

She opened her eyes to her surroundings as Harry ascended a spiral staircase which led to the astronomy tower. Higher and higher he climbed until they reached the top entering the main room and locking the door behind them. He moved towards the balcony area resting his back against the exterior stone wall still holding her tightly to his body as he slid down into a sitting position with Ginny cradled in his lap.

Neither spoke, just relishing the heat they shared together. The only sounds were their breathing and their hearts as they seemed to beat as one. He gently stroked her hair pulling it back from her face and forehead lightly placing delicate kisses to her brow.

The sky began changing colours of warm oranges and reds, becoming darker along the horizon and still they sat clinging to each other as if the other would suddenly disappear.

"I'm sorry." Ginny croaked into his chest, "I'm so sorry Harry." As he whole body started shaking.

"Hey...look at me Gin," he replied softly as he took her face between his hands looking her directly in the eyes. "You never and never have to be sorry for anything, ever! Why do you feel the need to apologise?"

"I...I just," She started as she looked down into her lap and back up to meet his eyes. "I just feel so different, like all the fight I had within me is gone. That I felt incapable of loving you anymore...the hurt I've cause you...the pain." She began sobbing resting her chin against her chest as the tears fell onto jumper.

"Ginny you need to understand this, and I think you do understand deep down that none of this is your fault and never will be...if its anybodies its mine...all mine!"

"But..." Ginny tried to interject.

"No please just listen for a minute, I need to say this and you need to listen." Still holding her face, brushing his thumb under her eyes brushing tears away. "He's after me Ginny, always has been and always will be until the end. I tried to keep away from you, tried to stop myself falling in love with you. I tried so hard...but I just couldn't, I could never stop loving you. And I gave in; I couldn't take it anymore more." Tears of his own started streaming down his cheeks, "I was so selfish, I knew how much danger you would be in if he found out my feelings for you and I still did it. I put you in danger...I did this you..."

"No...No you didn't Harry." She turned and held his face mirroring his image. "You're a teenage boy Harry, you've fought your whole life. So many people have been taken away from you and I won't be one of them. Not living your life Harry allows Voldemort to win!"

"But hasn't he already Ginny!" He suddenly stood up removing himself from her, "Look what he's done to us." He ran his hands through his hair taking a deep breath. "Look what they've done to you Gin...and that's because of me. Because you're a part of me and you always will be...that's why he used you like that, to get to me. To punish me, for revenge and to make me weak. I brought you into this mess and devastation with me. I've pulled you down into the dark, I'm making you suffer...I'm the one terrorising you!"

"YOUR NOT...please stop...please just stop!" Ginny raised her voice exasperatedly punctuating each word. She had never really considered all that Harry was saying to her. To busy mainly focusing on her and not really addressing the pain he was going through. "I'm in this world too Harry, my family are deep in this war, my family are your family too. Voldemort knows me too much, he knows my weaknesses and he knows my fight. And he knew how to obliterate it...this wasn't all about you Harry. This happened because of so many things, even if we hadn't fallen in love I was still a target."

"Before all of this happened I kept having them dreams them terrors, you helped me through many of them. Part of this was revenge, revenge and justification from the chamber of secrets. From my blood traitor family and the loyalty we show you, Dumbledore, The Order, everything Harry. With or without you, I fight for the good in this world. I fight for the ones I love and the ones that need protecting and I fight for you and always for you!"

She turned to face him, tears still streaming down each other's faces as their eyes connected, the only sounds were their breathing as they both took in what the other had just said.

Harry took a deep calming breath, "I just love you so much Gin, you're my family and seeing you the way you have been has been crushing me. You need to stop bottling all this shit up, it hurts that you can't talk to me. I feel just as helpless as I did then, but now I can reach you, hold you but you just wouldn't let me. And I totally understand that, but I'm here and you don't have to do this on your own." He spoke calmly.

"I know Harry." She confessed as she moved towards the balcony soaking up the last of the sun heat. "I looked in the mirror the other night after you asked me about flying, I hadn't seen myself in so long and when I did I got a huge shock."

Harry moved to stand next to her, matching her position. She continued, "The look in your eyes Harry almost killed me that day and I just didn't know what to do, what to feel at the time and after too. I fought so hard for us Harry, I really did." Her body began to shake again, "When they did that to us Harry, I tried again. I tried to fight!"

Her heart started to ache as the memory came back to the front of her mind. "Please Harry, you've got to believe me...I tried so hard to escape, to stop everything. But I couldn't and you couldn't. I remember looking around the room thinking this can't be happening to us, it just can't. The Order are going to burst through them doors any minute and save us, someone is going to come. I just need to hold on and keep fighting that bit more to give them time to get here." She took another shaking breath before continuing.

"Because I thought someone would come and none of this would happen and then...and then..." Ginny broke down, all the anguish, all the pain came flooding through her body as she fell to her knees. "And then it was too late and I finally realised no-one was coming, we were on our own and I couldn't take it anymore. I'll never forget the look in your eyes, never ever. I thought they were going to kill there and then. I know this is weak but I wanted to die in that time."

Harry was on his knees next to her, sobs wracking his body as he tried to hold her and comfort her best he could as she spoke. "I don't remember much after your eyes...it all seems a blur."

"When I woke, I was here but still I could feel the filth and darkness within me. It was unbearable having anyone near me and sadly that included you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I wasn't strong enough!"

"Shhhhh...Don't talk like that. I won't lie that it didn't hurt because you know yourself that it did but I understand why." Harry choked back.

"I'm so stupid, I let it consume me Harry. I still do, I'm existing and not living and that means he's winning and I won't let him! Not anymore, I can't continue like this. We shouldn't have to, we won't!" She said back fiercely looking him again in the eye.

He looked back and ran his gently behind her neck leaning forward lightly placing a kiss at the side of her mouth, as he started pulling back Ginny stopped him bringing her lips to his again and again.

"I love you Harry so much." As he wrapped his arms around her tiny body bringing them closer together.

"We'll do this Ginny, we'll get through this. One step at a time but stepping together." He whispered as he kissed her softly again, his cold body finally recognising the warmth of the women he loved. "I love you so much."

They stayed that way until the sun had set and the stars began to sparkle, finally being brought together. They had so far to go, so much healing and work to do but now they would do it together forever and they wouldn't give up until the end.

It started to grow cold and Harry's stomach began to growl as they decided it was time to venture back into the real world, battling it as one. Harry made his way to the day unlocking it and turning back to Ginny who still stood where they had just been.

"And!" She spoke with authority in her voice that resembled the old Ginny Weasley, "If I ever hear you blaming yourself for anything like this ever again...I won't be responsible for my actions. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"I do." He replied with a small smile seeing the small fragment of the real Ginny shine through. He held out his hand for her and she placed her hand into his and took their first step together with many more to come.

**Please review, remember even if they're bad I appreciate the advice and suggestions given.**


End file.
